


The King and His Dragon

by Purplesauris



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Caretaker!Jack, Child!Michael, Coronation, Gore, Hatching, Hints of Smut, Jack Pattillo/Caiti Ward - Freeform, King!Ryan, M/M, Mama narvaez is helpful, Michael Jones/Geoff Ramsey - Freeform, Michael loves Jack's beard, Mpreg, Nudity, Past life!Dan, Past life!Griffon, Side Relationships - Freeform, Weddings, baby michael cockblocks, dragon!Ryan, king!Ray, knight!Jack, lil bb dragon courting, lots of lava, phoenix!gavin, size queen!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is a prince soon to be king locked away in a castle, protected by a fearsome dragon. Knights come from far and near to rescue Ray, to bring him back to his faraway kingdom. None make it past the dragon. Past Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dragon's Flame

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYE! Huge thanks to misterkitteh.tumblr.com for giving me this INCREDIBLE idea! The first chapter is all of Ryan's point of view, so keep that in mind. As always, love the fic? Hate it? Found a spelling error? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com or in the comments!

Fire, consuming fire, I can’t escape from it, I can never escape from it, it licks at my arms and my chest, surrounds me. I can feel myself growing, feel a sharp pain as horns sprout from my head and I cry out when wings push from my back, fanning out in the dark of the room. Heat pricks at my skin as my limbs lengthen, my neck and face changing, a tail shooting out to thwack against the floor lightly. When the heat stops, when the fire extinguishes I stand feet taller than I did before, scales covering my body as I curl my wings in.

 

Tired hands touch me, cradle my face as a forehead presses against the bridge of my snout. I close my eyes, trying to make myself smaller as arms wrap around my neck lightly. I hear words, hear his voice, and I am at ease. I nudge him, send him back to bed because it’s late and he needs his rest if the bags under his eyes mean anything. I light the wood in the fireplace with a soft spout of flame as it tickles through my throat before I push the large window open. A cool breeze blows in before I can close it, but I slip out easily and scale the side of the castle, looking out over the rolling hills.

 

I don’t have to worry about a knight appearing in the middle of the night, they never do, but I remain vigilant nonetheless. None will take him from me, will dare lay a finger upon his soft skin unless that is what he wishes. He is mine, mine and no one elses, just as I am his. Forever his. I lay my head down as I curl up on a battlement and I sleep. I will need all my energy to protect him. To protect my Rose.

 

~*~

 

I awaken to soft footsteps on stone, and I lift my head as he steps closer, pulling his cloak tight around him as his breath puffs out and curls in the air. I lift a wing and he takes the invitation, tucking himself against me as I envelop him, the underside shifting and moving in a lazy pattern, glowing like coals. That’s how he describes me, scales like the charred outside of a burnt log, horns, belly, and wings glowing like the embers left behind. He shakes against me until his body warms, and I lay my head back down as he tucks himself more comfortably against my side.

 

No words are spoken in the early morning, I just lay with him, allow him to run gentle fingers over the scales on my side or tickle at the webbing of my wings. Fire curls out of my nostrils as I huff out a breath, lighting the torch in front of me. The sun has barely risen but there is enough light to see his beautiful face. He smiles at me like I am the greatest treasure when he is the one that everyone tries to covet. The lost prince, soon to be king. A shining gem of happiness and kindness in a small body, a body I know well and have wished to know for many years. I hear hoofbeats against the dirt and the whinny of a horse, and I get up slowly, fire dripping from my teeth. An older man stands next to his horse, armor shining dully.

 

"Foul dragon! Release the prince from your horrible claws or face my wrath!" Valiant words spoken a thousand times, and my fire grows hotter still, oozing from my teeth angrily. I bow my head towards the prince, whisper what he looks like, and after a brief pause he shakes his head. I stand atop the battlement as he slinks back to his room, the grass hissing underneath my steps as it burns great claw marks into the dirt. I slip from the castle, roaring mightily and flaring my wings, the knight flinching. "So you wish to die then?! Very well!"

 

I feel my heart beat quickly as I launch into the air, soaring overhead as the knight bellows. I swoop down, slashing him with hot claws as he cries out and skids through the dirt. I chomp the horse up in two bites, spitting the saddle out because that part doesn't taste good. The knight gapes in shock and I use the opportunity to shoot fire over him, the knight letting out a loud scream as I snap his head off, spitting it out immediately. I pick the body up and fly off with it, tossing it in the middle of a forest before I return to the castle. My fire burns the blood from my maw as I land heavily on the battlement, anger cooling as I yawn widely. "Ryan?"

 

I move my tail out of the way of the door and he steps through, glasses perched on his nose and crown sitting crookedly. I fix it with a gentle nudge and he giggles, petting my nose as I huff into his hair. "Sleep well?"

 

"I would've liked it if you stayed." I whine and lower my head sadly, wings tucking against my back in shame. I don't want to disappoint him, would never want to disappoint him. "I understand, though. You want to protect me."

 

"Always." He laughs softly and places a sweet kiss on my nose, sitting against my chest as I lay my head in his lap.

 

"I'm selfish when it comes to you. It's human nature, I suppose, to be selfish about the ones they love." My chest feels light and an excited fire lights over the spikes along my back. He loves me.

 

"Love you." I croon, and he makes a small noise, light fingers running over my horns as he reads. I watch birds fly overhead as the sun rises in the sky, listen to the sounds of nature that surround me. I am dedicated to this man, to protect him and love him, and no knight could ever be worthy of this young man. He shifts underneath me and I lift my head, allowing him to get up and stretch, cloak hanging around his shoulders loosely.

 

"Can we go for a walk? I want to swim today." I nod and he smiles happily, going to put his book away. I remain as I am, cradling him as I step off of the castle and onto the ground. The castle is falling apart in some places, blackened claw marks raking down the outside and scorch marks faintly outlining human shapes litter the battlements. The steps up to the door have long since crumbled away, leaving me to have to carry him down and set him on his feet a few feet away. I never object though, he's soft and he cuddles into me. He keeps a hand on my shoulder as we walk among the trees, laughing merrily when a bird lands on his head. I hear the waterfall long before he does, and his smile grows when he feels the fine spray of water on his face. I stop near the edge of the bank, listening closely to everything around me. I search around for a bit, and once I deem it safe I lay down near the bank of the small pond, listening to the crashing of the waterfall.

 

My prince strips out of his clothes, stepping into the water with a small shiver. I try to be polite, I try not to stare but his smaller frame is enchanting, and I'm willingly trapped as he smiles at me. "So pretty. My pretty Ray." I coo at him, Ray's cheeks flushing as the water laps at his waist.

 

"Join me?" My tail drags in the dirt as I stand up, sitting back on my hind legs. I’m melting, shrinking, until all that’s left are my horns and a smaller version of my wings. I hear Ray gasp like he always does and I blink my eyes open, standing stark naked on the bank of the pond. I roll my shoulders and take a couple of small steps, legs weak as I slip down the gradual incline of the water. Ray wades over, taking my hands and steadying me as he guides me into the deeper water. I clutch at his hands, feel how calloused his hands are from the swords he trains with and the axe he chops wood with. I feel the water bubbling around me as I instinctively warm up, and Ray giggles as the bubbles brush his skin.

 

“Sorry.” The word falls from my lip as easily as my fire does, and I frown as I focus on stopping myself from making the water boil. Ray just wraps his arms around me, lays his head on my chest and pulls me into deeper water.

 

“Don’t be.” Ray runs gentle fingers over the base of my wings, pressing as my wings spread automatically with the unspoken command. Ray stares in open curiosity, eyes wide with wonder as he watches the way my wings glow and shift. Ray places gentle hands on my chest as he goes up on his tiptoes, and I sway as I lean down to meet him, our lips brushing, just a whisper of a kiss that makes my skin burn with longing. Ray sighs as the water around us heats up, and I hear the roar of the waterfall too late before it’s pounding down on our shoulders and I have to pull my wings in to avoid snapping one in half. I shudder as the cold water rapidly cools my skin and steam rises around us. Ray pays it no mind, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me down for a firmer kiss.

 

I try my best to maneuver us out from under the heavy fall of water, back hitting the stone wall behind as my wings flare out. Ray nibbles on my lower lip, whining when he hitches a leg up on my waist and ruts against me. I listen to the gasp that falls from his lips and the breathy moan when I lift him up and press him back against the stone instead, steam rising rapidly from my skin. I chase water droplets with my tongue, kissing and licking each dip and scar on Ray’s shoulders and chest, Ray digging his nails into my shoulders. My wings make a protective barrier around Ray, blocking him from view of the forest because only I get to see him like this.

 

I pant out hot breaths against Ray’s skin, Ray gripping my horns as he pulls me up insistently to kiss me. I moan when he pulls on my horns, and soft fingers skim over the bumps and ridges of bone before gripping to tip my head back. Ray sucks marks into my neck, tongue teasing over the scales that cover my pulse point. He whimpers my name, chants it like a prayer as his back arches, and I find myself being a very, very selfish dragon.

 

I cradle Ray close as we lie on his cloak after getting out, a wing tucked around him to protect from the chill of the air against our naked skin. Ray traces along the stripes of color marking my chest and arms, eyes drooping sleepily as he breathes softly. “I don’t want someone to rescue me.”

 

“I know.” I tighten my hold on him and nuzzle his hair, huffing a harmless flame that trickles down Ray’s spine. Ray shivers, and the air hangs heavy with sadness, but I burn it away with hot, gentle caresses, Ray melting into my touch, eyes closed as he kisses me eagerly. Every touch, every kiss is filled with a passionate urgency, and Ray knows as much as I do that we cannot stay out here forever. Eventually someone will come, will bring an army to take him away from me. Take him back to his castle among the garden, among the roses Ray dreams about, longs for. I’ve watched Ray grow from an awkward, lanky teen who didn’t fit right in his body to a man who fills out his small frame, who demands respect with a laid back grace.

 

I’ve watched a prince who teased girls for being icky be locked in a castle by parents that didn’t want him at the age of 18. I’ve watched that prince cry for days before scaling the stones to go and forage for his dinner. I watched the way he tried to scare me off with a wooden stick and stumbling footwork. I watched the childlike, pure wonder light up his eyes when he saw me transform for the first time. Memories of him, of Ray when we kissed for the first time on the battlement, Ray clumsily throwing his arms around my neck after I’d been gone for two days. Memories of Ray underneath me, back arched and love bites peppered over his chest and neck as he moans.

 

Ray moves with me as I rock into him, fingers creating burning paths of heat over my shoulders, holding me tight as I kiss him frantically. We both need this, need each other, and my stomach twists as I realize that what is best for Ray, what is best for his future is if I let him go. If I let one of the knights bring him back to live among his people. I growl, and I feel heat leaking from my fingertips as Ray gasps and grips me harder, refusing in his own way to let me go. He wraps his leg tighter over my hips, mouths at my adams apple, grips a horn in his hand. “I love you, Ryan. I love you I love you I love you.” Ray chants into my skin.

 

“Ray- Gods Ray I love you.” I gasp out, gripping Ray’s hips tighter.

 

“Don’t-” Ray’s breath hitches and he moans into my ear, the webbed appendage twitching with the noise. “Don’t leave me, Rye, promise me.”

 

“I promise. I swear to you- Ray- I swear it.” I breathe into his hair, letting go as Ray’s skin slides against mine.

 

~*~

 

Ray sleeps curled up in bed, the sun long since gone and the scent of water still sticking to Ray’s skin. I sit in my dragon form, laying my head on the open window sill as I stare up at the stars. My promise to Ray sits heavy in my chest, but I can’t go back now, I can’t do that to Ray. He is mine, and I am his, heart and soul, and the dragon in me protests to belonging to someone, but it is also appeased because I’ve found a powerful mate. I hear the shuffle of the blanket and I huff in surprise when a solid weight lands against my side. I nudge Ray and he grumbles, but I only use a hind leg to grab a pillow, lifting Ray so I can tuck it underneath him. Ray shuffles around a bit before settling down, curled up against my side. I listen to Ray’s gentle breathing as he sleeps against me peacefully, as ease with the way the world is, the predicament we’re in.

 

~*~

 

Ray hops atop the stone of the battlement, despite my protests that he could fall. Ray just responds that I would just have to catch him, then, wouldn’t I? I watch in exasperation as he hops over the stone, whistling to himself and smiling at me occasionally. Right on time, barely an hour after sunrise I hear hoofbeats and Ray hops off of the stones, shuffling to sit back against the wall as I loom on the battlement. This time it is a group of knights, all standing bravely with swords drawn and at the ready. I hear the twang of a bow string right before an arrow bounces off of my scales and I roar in outrage. I don’t wait for Ray’s approval, claws glowing as I rear back, lava bubbling in my mouth as I let out a soul rending roar.

 

I leap from the battlement, crashing down onto the ground as lava leaks in thick globs from my mouth, horns crackling and glowing with my growing rage. The knights falter for a moment before they raise their swords with a loud battle cry, charging towards me, I meet the first one with a fiery blast, armor melting away and a terrible scream filling the air. the second comes after me, and much the same way I take care of him, arrows bouncing off of my scales harmlessly. I hear a scream, one that pierces my heart and I howl, smacking a knight with my tail as I scale the castle and snap a knight up, serrated teeth snapping through bone and plating easily. I throw the body away from Ray who cradles his wrist, and red envelops my vision as I turn back to the remaining knights.

 

“It’s a demon!”

 

“He controls the dragon! We kill him we kill the dragon!” I crouch low, Ray hiding against my chest as I watch the knights come over the walls of the battlements. I swipe at one knight and watch as his blood splatters across the stone, Ray screaming again. I bellow as a sword slashes at my shoulder, missing Ray and cutting into my skin. I blast him with a fiery tirade of lava as the stench of burnt flesh wafts through the air. An arrow whizzes past my face, scratching deeply along my cheek as I blindly swipe at the last knight. I can feel my strength failing me, but I press on, Ray’s heartbeat loud in my ears as he tries to make himself smaller. I manage to catch the knight, and with a loud cry I bite his head off, letting it drop from my mouth as I let heat build in my chest.

 

My shoulder is so incredibly cold, the pain is stabbing me as I draw in a breath and release a large glob of lava at the archer, standing tall as the last of the threat is eliminated. My legs give out, will not hold my weight any longer as all the anger pours out of me. I feel myself tip over, and I hear Ray scream again, and everything is going black.

 

~*~

 

I wake up to hear soft sobs, pain skittering down my spine as I groan, aware that I’ve somehow reverted to my human form while unconscious. Bandages are wrapped around my shoulder and my chest, but I can feel that the cut goes from just below my collarbone up to my shoulder. There’s a bandage on my face that makes it hard to see out of my left eye, but that doesn’t matter as I sit up slowly.

 

I hear a whimper and I pinpoint the noise immediately, staggering up and out of the bed, chest aching with the need to stop his tears. I see Ray, see his blood stained clothes and his tear ridden cheeks, and his brown eyes so filled with sadness that it hurts me. I reach out for him as his lower lip wobbles, and he sinks into my arms, clutching at me as I rest my cheek on top of his head. “You’re okay.” Ray chokes out, arms tightening around my waist.

 

“My Ray, my sweet King.” I murmur into his hair, swaying side to side as Ray cries against my chest. “I promised to stay with you, didn’t I?”

 

“You were asleep for days, Rye. I thought- I thought that you weren’t going to wake up.” I nuzzle Ray’s hair, blowing hot air down his neck as Ray hiccups. I blow over Ray’s ear and smile when I hear a soft giggle, nibbling on Ray’s jaw and brushing warm fingers over his sides. Ray’s light giggle fills the room as I kiss over his cheeks and take away the tears that stick to Ray’s lashes.

 

“I will always wake up. I swore to protect you. I can’t very well do that while I’m asleep.”

 

“I don’t want you to get hurt. Not for me.” Ray whispers into my chest, and I press my lips into his hair.

 

“Then maybe it’s time for the dragon to die.” Ray jerks out of my arms with a look of horror, but I take his wrist gently, kissing the bruised flesh. “Let me explain, Ray.”

 

“Ryan..” Ray looks like he’s going to cry again, but I cup his chin and kiss him, waiting until his heartbeat isn’t so fast in my ears, against my chest.

 

“They’re coming often, in larger groups. I won’t be able to fight them all off, as much as I loathe to admit it.” I lose myself in Ray’s eyes, looking for that spark of understanding. “So, if the dragon dies, if I become just another man, a knight who managed to slay the dragon to bring you back, you’ll be safe. You can go back home, to your roses and other people.”

 

“All I need is to be with you.”

 

“You will be with me, trust me when I say I won’t leave your side. But I cannot risk you being hurt again.” My fingers trace over the bruises on his wrist, and he gives me an angry look.

 

“I like the dragon side of you. I don’t want him to leave. I want _you_ , Ryan, all of you.” I sigh; for as much as I love him, he can be incredibly stubborn when it suits him. I reach up for the bandage that covers the left side of my face. Ray protests but I continue, letting the bandage fall away to reveal nothing more than a scar.

 

“You will always have the dragon side, Ray. Gods know I would give you anything you wished for.” Ray’s tender fingers reach up hesitantly, following the line of the scar that runs diagonally across my cheek.

 

“I’m selfish when it comes to you. I want all of you for myself, I never want to let you go from my arms.” Ray runs fingers through my hair and I coo, leaning into the touch. “But I guess this one time I have to give you up. Alright, Ryan, I’ll go back.”

 

A smile makes it’s way onto my face and I pick Ray up by the waist, spinning around the room, wings creating a space around us, just the two of us. I look into those beautiful eyes I love, face flushed from laughing and shy smile on his lips. Another coo bubbles from my lips involuntarily as I lean down, stealing a kiss. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for this man. There is nowhere he could go that I would not follow. He is my Rose, and I his Dragon.

 

 


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Ray gear up to go back, to become regular aspects of high class society once more. Can Ryan face a part of his past he'd rather not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell you how exciting it is to see all the kudos y'all are leaving (shoutout to Emono, love you bruh), it's great knowing y'all like this! Say hello to the collaborator and super cool artist friend that not only gave me the idea but helps me brainstorm and also gives me a buttload of inspiration; check her out at misterkitteh.tumblr.com and look at all the cute dragon doodles she's done so far! As always, love the fic? Hate it? Find a spelling error? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com or right in the comments!

It takes them weeks to gather the supplies they need to leave, and they spend it curled around each other. Well, Ray curls up, Ryan cuddles him because Ryan remains in dragon form almost constantly. The attacks come more regularly, and even though the wound on Ryan’s shoulder is still healing he deals with them quickly and without regret. Ryan sees Ray picking apart a body one day and he grimaces, stepping down off of the castle and standing next to Ray. He nudges Ray softly, and Ray gives him a smile in return.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“You need a crown. Since you’re from the badlands, why not one made of bone?”

 

Ryan mulls over the thought, watching Ray clean off what looks like a rib. “Morbid, but fitting. I’ll help.” Ryan shrinks down, sneezing as ash flutters from his wings. Ray stops moving, staring wide eyed at Ryan as he flexes his fingers and claws slide from his skin. Ryan moves to help Ray get the radius and the ulna when a warm body presses against him and he’s being kissed. Ryan instinctively draws his claws back in, one hand laying against the small of Ray’s back and the other pressing between Ray’s shoulder blades. Ryan loses himself in the kiss, in the taste of Ray on his tongue, the feeling of fingers in his hair.

 

They haven’t properly kissed in weeks, but having Ray’s lips against his again and Ray in his arms is like a breath of fresh air, and strength surges through Ryan. Ryan feels like he could take on the world as long as Ray keeps kissing him, and his breath hitches when Ray mouths at the scales on Ryan’s jaw. “Ryan.” Ray sighs out his name, and Ryan shudders as he holds Ray closer. “I missed kissing you.” Ray murmurs as he leans his forehead against Ryan’s, kissing Ryan tenderly, slowly.

 

A coo bubbles in Ryan’s throat as he nuzzles Ray, kissing Ray’s cheeks and jaw and anywhere else that he can. Ray giggles when Ryan brushes his lips over a ticklish spot on his neck and Ryan smiles, kissing the spot. “Sorry.”

 

“S’okay, you’re still here with me.” Ray murmurs against Ryan’s skin, Ryan relaxing until the scent of blood actually hits his nose and he curls his lip, looking at the body next to them. Ray seems to realize where they are as well, and he laughs before kissing Ryan one last time. “Lets get back to work.”

 

It ends up taking more than one knight and a lot of dyed leather to make a crown that fits Ryan’s head, and Ryan is only a little guilty about wearing someone's bones on his head like a prize. Ryan never attacks first, always gives the knights a chance to back down and go back home; what happens to the knight after they attack is not Ryan’s fault. Self defense, Ray likes to say when Ryan grumbles at the bodies. Ryan procures a good looking set of armor that fits him off of a knight he didn’t melt and Ray helps him clean it until it shines. Ray pretends that he escaped from the ‘evil dragon’ one day, running up to a knight and feigning terror. Ray begs and begs for the knight to vanquish the beast, and when the knight slides from his horse, Ryan snaps him up in a bite. Ray holds onto the reigns of the horse and pets it’s muzzle, whispering reassurances.

 

Ray doesn’t dare make himself bait again after the chastising he got from Ryan, Ryan pleading that Ray let him take care of gathering supplies from knights. Ray just makes sure Ryan’s crown is clean and that Ryan actually has some clothes to wear. Ryan comes walking in later, hair combed back and looking devastatingly human. Even his horns and wings are gone, and Ray stares in shock for a moment until he realizes that he won’t be able to see his dragon or hold onto Ryan’s horns once they get to the kingdom. A couple of tears splash onto Ray’s cheeks and Ryan makes a confused noise, hugging Ray tight and nuzzling him like he does when he’s a dragon. “Ray, don’t cry.”

 

“I’m going to miss my dragon, Ryan. I don’t know if I can do this.”

 

Ryan presses a soft kiss to Ray’s forehead, Ray’s breath shuddering out. Ryan rubs Ray’s back and holds him close as Ray traces lightly over the scales that still cling to Ryan’s waist and up his spine. “The dragon is still going to be with you, Ray. It’ll be like the games we used to play, you’d hide and I would find you.  Now the dragon is hiding, but you know he’s still there.”

 

“Just like a game..” Ray murmurs, holding onto Ryan. “You’ll follow me, right?”

 

“I will follow you wherever your heart takes you.”

 

~*~

 

They head off early the next morning, bathing under the waterfall one last time and filling their water bags at the same time. They dress with a nervous excitement, Ray’s fingers shaking as he tries to tie his boots. Ryan ends up helping him, pinning Ray’s cloak as his kisses him softly. “My King.”

 

“My Dragon.” Ray murmurs in return, fingers brushing over the dark cloak that covers Ryan’s broad shoulders. Ryan slings the water bags over a shoulder and takes Ray’s hand as they walk back to the castle where the horse stands ready. Ryan puts the water bags with the other stores of food as Ray puts a foot in the stirrup and hoists himself onto the saddle. Ryan walks beside the horse, keeping up easily as they walk down the dirt road towards civilization. Ryan would love to shed his clothes and take off into the air, to fly high above Ray and keep watch for any threats, but Ryan left that behind in the castle. He tamps down on the rising anxiety over Ray being so exposed; Ryan can still protect Ray, and if the need arises he can still change.

 

They walk for what seems like days, but it’s only a few hours before nightfall before they come upon a small cabin by a small stream. Ray gratefully slides from the saddle, rubbing at his backside as Ryan feeds the horse some grain before it dips it’s head to drink. The hairs on the back of Ryan’s neck stand on end as he turns quickly, hand on the hilt of his sword in preparation. A man with a beard and kind eyes looks at them with surprised eyes, glasses perched on the end of his nose.

 

“You two come from the south?”

 

“Yes.” The man appraises Ryan and Ray, and Ryan does the same, nostrils flaring as his pupils dilate. Ray takes Ryan’s hand cautiously, but the man relaxes after a moment and a cheerful smile comes over his face.

 

“My name is Sir Jack Pattillo, I live under King Narvaez’s rule. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

 

Ryan feels his title stick in his throat, one he had long given up when he left after his 20th birthday. “King Ryan Haywood, former ruler of the western kingdom in the badlands.”

 

“Former king eh?”

 

“Yes. I was overthrown in a coup months after my 20th birthday. I’ve traveled ever since. Now it’s more of an honorary title.”

 

Jack nods and his attention turns to Ray. “Who are you, lad?” Jack looks curiously at Ray, and Ray fidgets nervously.

 

“Prince Ray Narvaez Jr, formerly kept in a castle to the south and protected by a dragon until King Haywood rescued me.” Jack’s eyes go impossibly wide and he drops down onto one knee, bowing his head as Ray stares dumbfounded at Jack. Ryan nudges Ray and waves his hand, mouthing words to him. “Rise, Jack.”

 

Jack stands, eyes still wide as he gapes at Ryan. “You slayed the dragon? Truly?”

 

“I did. I’m escorting the prince to the castle to ensure his safe return.” Jack looks up at the sky as it darkens, and he takes the horses reins from Ryan.

 

“You two are welcome to stay here for the night. Rest and recover before you finish your journey.”

 

“You’re very kind. Thank you, Jack.” Ray smiles at Jack and he smiles back, leading the horse to a small fenced in pasture before ushering the two men inside. Ray steps inside and towards the fire, a shiver shaking his frame as Ryan stands nervously by the door. Jack bustles around the room, preparing a pot of tea as Ray sits down in a wooden chair that looks very well made. Ryan feels a tug in his chest to go to Ray’s side, to fend off the knight crouched by the fire, but Ryan has to remind himself that Jack is no threat to them. Ray looks concerned as Ryan lingers by the door, and he waves for Ryan to come to his side. Ryan moves without thinking, without pause as he sits at Ray’s feet.

 

Ray plays with the hair that curls at the nape of Ryan’s neck, and Ryan relaxes as he tucks his legs underneath himself. Ray pays the questioning look Jack gives no mind, eyes drooping as Ryan’s body heat settles into Ray’s weary bones. Jack clears his throat as he hands Ray a cup, giving one to Ryan as well. “What was it like? The dragon?”

 

Ray sips at his tea thoughtfully for a moment, weighing his words carefully. “He wasn’t a cruel captor. He supplied me with plenty to eat and he let me come and go as I pleased, as long as he went with.”

 

“He? How do you know it was male?” Ryan’s upper lip twitches in the beginnings of a snarl at being referred to as an it, but he keeps himself in check.

 

“The dragon was able to speak. He would-” Ryan’s shoulders shake as he takes in the scent of the tea, and Ryan scrambles up, setting his cup down and turning his head away as a great sneeze rips through him. A large puff of fire leaks from Ryan’s nostrils before he can stop it, eyes watering as another fiery sneeze shakes his body. Jack’s mouth hangs open, and Ray’s eyes are glazed over in panic.

 

“Did you just.. Sneeze fire?” Ryan opens his mouth to object but he sneezes again, coughing as he fights to keep his flame under control. “By the gods what is wrong?”

 

“It’s nothing, please, excuse me.” Ryan rushes out of the cabin, and Ray stares in astonishment as light flares up outside. Jack’s eyes are narrowed suspiciously, and he keeps Ray from getting up to go see if Ryan’s alright with a firm hand on his shoulder.

 

“If you two are to stay here, I need the truth. Now.” Ryan steps back in, hands blackened but unharmed as he pats at the edge of his sleeve to tamp down a flame.

 

“The truth is that I am the dragon.”

 

“So you were the dragon that imprisoned Ray? The one that has been hunted for years now? You expect me to believe that?”

 

“I just sneezed fire and you think I’m lying?” Ryan’s mouth shuts with an audible clack of teeth and he averts his gaze, jaw tight as Ray places a hand on Jack’s arm.

 

“Please, you don’t have to believe us, but you cannot tell anyone.”

 

“He imprisoned you in a castle for 6 years! He’s one of the most feared creatures in this kingdom and the next!” Jack’s voice is thrown high in confusion and panic, and his hand goes to the sword still strapped to his hip. Ryan’s pupils lengthen into slits and the blue of his eyes glows orange as lava bubbles low in his throat. Ryan’s lip curls back and he snarls, Jack standing up and pulling Ray behind him. Jack draws his sword and black scales rapidly bloom over Ryan’s skin and cup his jaw, and Ray forcefully shoves Jack out of the way, dodging Jack’s attempts to keep him back.

 

“Stop it! Both of you just stop!” Ray looks at Jack, urging him to put his sword away before he turns and cups Ryan’s cheeks. “Please Ryan, he doesn’t mean to hurt us. It’s okay.” All at once Ryan slumps, eyes dimming as he lets out a hard breath through his nose. Ray turns to Jack, clutching at Ryan’s hand as his voice shakes. “Jack, please listen and hear what I say to you.”

 

“Is that an order, prince?” Ray flinches and Ryan growls in warning, but Ray just draws in a shaky breath.

 

“I’m asking as just another person. Ryan never imprisoned me. I stayed of my own will because I liked it there. Ryan has been nothing but the greatest guardian and lover to me, and he has never once hurt me.”

 

Jack’s eyebrows raise at the word lover, but he waits until he knows Ray is finished. “Why were you so far from home in the first place?”

 

“My father sent me away when I was 18. Ryan found me when I first stumbled upon the castle I called home.”

 

“Why are you coming back, then?” Ray’s face falls, and he stares down at his feet.

 

“Because he said I had to come back before my 25th birthday to claim the throne or I would live in exile for the rest of my days.”

 

Jack looks at the scared, hopeful pair and he sighs, sheathing his sword and sitting down heavily in a chair. “So I have a prince and a dragon in my house. Forgive me for being so hostile, I have heard many rumors about the dragon that killed or ran knights off, and they clouded my judgement.”

 

“Many others would have struck me down at the first chance. You have my eternal thanks, Jack Pattillo.” Ryan murmurs, looking ashamed of the fact that he would have gladly burned the cabin to the ground and fought Jack to protect Ray.

 

Ray moves back to his seat near Jack, and Ryan stays by the window, collecting himself fully as his scales slowly fade. “You aren’t actually the overthrown king of the western kingdom, are you?”

 

Ryan laughs sadly, eyes flashing. “That much I did not lie about. I truly was overthrown in a coup against me.” Ray stares at Ryan in surprise, and Ryan’s mouth quirks in a small apologetic smile. “Dragon kin long ruled the west, and the people didn’t think it was right. I was young, still growing into my powers, and so they overthrew me.”

 

“I never knew, I never asked.” Ray mutters, and Ryan grimaces.

 

“It isn’t a time I look upon fondly.” Ray feels his heart break a little at the melancholic expression on Ryan’s face, but Ryan gives Ray a small reassuring smile.

 

The three of them stay up for a little while longer, Jack yawning suddenly and standing up. “I’m heading to sleep. There’s a spare mattress up in the loft that you two may use. I assume you’ll head out in the morning?”

 

“We will.”

 

“Alright. Goodnight, you two. Ryan, keep your fire in check, you hear? There’s a lot of flammable stuff around.” Ryan laughs softly and Jack grins, heading off to his room while Ryan scales the ladder up to the loft. Ray takes his time following Ryan up, grinning when Ryan blows a heart shaped smoke ring at him. The pair get ready to sleep and they flop down on the small bed, Ryan curling around Ray and playing with his hair.

 

“Storm the castle tomorrow?” Ryan mumbles, Ray snickering.

 

“Something like that. Goodnight, Ryan.” Ryan hums sleepily and places a kiss on the top of Ray’s head, holding him closer as they drift off to sleep.

 

~*~

 

Ryan wakes up with a start when he realizes the space next to him is empty, and panic floods his system as he sits up, looking around the dim room. Worry gurgles in his stomach as he quickly gets dressed, fastening his cloak around his shoulders just as he hears a soft voice.

 

“He usually doesn’t sleep this long.” Ryan makes out a low voice as Ray smiles down while standing on the ladder. “No, he used to sit on top of the battlement early in the morning.” Ray looks up and his expression softens when he sees Ryan in such disarray, and he pulls himself up before coming over and fixing Ryan’s armor. “I was just talking to Jack. I thought you’d sleep for a little while longer.”

 

“I already slept longer than I should have.”

 

Ray pins the brooch securing Ryan’s cloak properly and goes up on his tiptoes to kiss Ryan softly. “There are no knights coming to take me away anymore.” Ryan croons intelligible words against Ray’s lips before following Ray down the ladder, dropping onto the floor with a soft thud. Jack smiles warmly at Ryan as he yawns and adjusts the crown on his head, blinking a couple of times.

 

“Morning Ryan. You ready to head out?”

 

“Hmm.” Ray giggles and looks at Jack apologetically as he guides Ryan to sit down in a chair.

 

“Ryan doesn’t usually talk in the mornings. Or do much of anything besides fend off a knight or two and nap.” Ryan grumbles a protest and slumps in the chair, resting his chin in his hand. “Jack is going to walk with us the rest of the way, he says he was to go to the market anyway.”

 

“We can head out now, if you want.” Ray looks to Ryan who groans exaggeratedly but stands up, shuffling over to the door. Ray follows with a laugh and Jack closes the door on his way out. Their horse stands ready, nickering softly at Ray as he pats the horses shoulder lightly. Ray pulls himself up into the saddle and Jack mounts his own horse, Ryan declining the offer of riding with Ray because the horse has enough to carry without a dragon as well. Ray remarks that Ryan doesn’t weigh as much when he’s a human, but Ryan gives him a look that says he weighs a lot more than Ray may think.

 

They walk in silence for about an hour or so, and then Jack and Ray start chatting, Ryan remaining silent because it’s nice just to hear Ray talk so animatedly with someone besides himself. It isn’t until Ryan sees the beginnings of a large group of people that he starts to get nervous, and he lags behind slightly when they walk through the gates of the town. Ryan looks at the castle looming in the distance, and Jack guides them through busy streets.

 

Ryan tries to ignore the terrified stares that he gets, but people stop all around him and whisper to one another, pointing at Ryan and quickly moving out of his way. Most people are looking at either his cheek or the crown sitting atop his head, and he wants to run away, to hide from everyone again in his castle far away. Ryan looks up at Ray to see if he’s alright, and Ray’s eyes are open wide, lips stretched in a radiant grin as he says hello to people who pass by him. Ray looks as if he’s enjoying being among other people, and Ryan tries to seem more friendly for Ray’s sake.

 

Jack breaks off when they reach the market, and he instructs Ray to keep going down the main road, it’ll bring them right where they need to be. Ryan follows obediently, feet carrying him without thought as they approach the castle. A servant comes scurrying up, bowing to the two of them and leading the horse off to the stables as they begin the trek up the stairs to the main door. Ray takes Ryan’s hand, holding it tight as a different servant leads them to the throne room, chattering about what not to do and how to address the king, all etiquette that they both know already.

 

Ray pauses outside the door as the servant leaves, hands shaking as he stares the the large wooden doors. “He’s right in there.”

 

“He is. Are you ready?”

 

“No.” Ray’s face is pale in fear and Ryan has to hold his hands still because they’re shaking so hard that he can’t do anything with them. Ryan kisses Ray’s knuckles and each of Ray’s fingertips until he calms down. “What if he doesn’t want me back?”

 

“If he didn’t want you to come back why would he even give you the chance?”

 

“I’m scared. What if they make you leave- what if they send me away again for good?” Ryan squeezes Ray’s hands reassuringly and presses one to his cheek.

 

“No one can make me leave you, Ray. They won’t send you away again. Not after the first time.” Ray draws in a shuddering breath, fingers running over the stubble on Ryan’s cheeks.

 

Ryan lets go of Ray’s hands as Ray takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. Ray looks more determined than ever, and he strides forward with confident steps, pushing the great doors open much to the surprise of the guards on the other side. Ryan follows behind, slipping in and standing in the shadows as Ray walks up toward the throne. An older gentleman sits on the throne, posture perfect and mouth open mid sentence. Who Ryan can only assume is Ray’s mother sits comfortably in a chair next to the throne, eyes wide in surprise. Ray bows at the waist with a flourish, cloak swaying around him. “Your Majesty.”

 

“Guards.” One of the guards scurries up, grabbing Ray and yanking him back rather roughly. Ryan growls low, the sound reverberating through the room but going unheard as Ray struggles.

 

“Let me go! I demand as prince and heir to the throne you let me go right now!” Ray’s voice is hard as the guard blanches, hands dropping away as the king stares in mute shock.

 

“Leave us, now.” The guards nod and hurry off, the king rising from his seat.

 

“It’s really you, Ray?” The king murmurs, taking a few steps towards Ray. The Queen has her hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes. “Who saved you? We heard that a dragon had taken you as a prize and slaughtered any knight that tried to help you.”

 

Ryan steps from the shadows with a small cough, bowing as Ray turns to Ryan with a bright smile. “He did.”

 

“And who is this man with a.. Bone crown?” The king looks curiously at Ryan as he stands, smirking.

 

“King Ryan Haywood, of the Western Kingdom.”

 

“In the badlands? There was a coup many years ago, are you the Mad King many spoke of?” The Queen's eyes narrow as she looks critically at Ryan.

 

Ryan shifts under the scrutinizing gaze but focuses on the king. "I am." Ryan voice is clipped and his face is closed off, and Ray looks upon Ryan with concern.

 

Ryan flinches when a soft hand and delicate fingers cup his chin, and he looks down at the Queen as she tips his face to the side. "Where did this scar come from?"

 

"The dragons claw." Ray blurts out, the Queen raising an eyebrow.

 

"You must have incredible reflexes to fight a dragon and live with only a scar on your cheek."

 

"The dragon was wounded already. I took advantage of his weakened state and finished him off." Ryan lies smoothly, the Queen taken aback as she steps away.

 

"Guards, gather the nobles, tonight we feast in honor of King Haywood!" The king cries excitedly, Ryan trying not to grimace.

 

"You are very gracious, King, but that is unnecessary." The kings claps Ryan on the shoulder and was Ryan walk with him.

 

"Nonsense! You slayed the dragon and saved my son! We owe great thanks to you for bringing our prince back."

 

~*~

 

Dozens of nobles surround Ryan and Ray, talking excitedly to Ray about what he missed while he was on 'pilgrimage' and introducing themselves to Ryan. Ryan feels a bit overwhelmed by the sharp smell of alcohol in the air and the mass of people surrounding him. Ray takes Ryan's hand under the table as the king gives a long winded speech about how great it is that Ray is back. Ray basks in the attention, but he seems just as tense as Ryan, and it wears on the both of them. There's food galore, meats and cheeses and all kinds of breads and vegetables. Ryan hasn't eaten this well since he was a teenager, and he feels very full and content as he sips at water. Both of them opt not to drink the wine that's being served, Ryan because alcohol is flammable and he'd light everyone on fire with one sip and Ray because of the taste.

 

A bard stands off to the side, strumming away at a lute and singing great songs of valor and bravery. The party moves from the dining hall to the ball room, and pretty soon everyone is being swept away in dances. Ryan barely had time to crack a strained smile at Ray before Ray is being swept off onto the dance floor. Ryan lingers on the sidelines, watching everyone dance and laugh and have a jolly time. Ryan looks at the queen from the corner of his eye as she steps up beside him, face flushed from dancing.

 

"Dance with me please." Ryan looks at her in surprise but takes her hand and moves into the crowd of dancers easily. All the footwork comes back to Ryan in a rush and soon he's dancing just as well as the more seasoned nobles. "What are you to my son?"

 

"I'm his protector, as I said before."

 

"Of that I have no doubt, but there is something more between you two.” Ryan’s face and neck flushes as he averts his gaze, twirling the queen out before bringing her back in. “While it is uncommon for there to be no queen when a new king is crowned, there are no laws against two kings. The only concern is an heir.”

 

“I’m aware.” Ryan mutters, the queen smiling mischievously as the song ends and they bow to one another.

 

“Thank you for the dance, but I believe someone else would like your hand now.” She leaves with a flourish of her poofy skirt and Ryan jumps when affectionate fingers slide up his spine. Ryan’s cheeks are red as Ray smiles up at him, Ryan leading the dance as another song starts and everyone begins moving.

 

“Having fun?” Ryan laughs quietly, the pair moving together as they’ve done for years, fluid movements as they read each other.

 

“About as much fun as I can in a large crowd.”

 

“Not your thing?” Ray tilts his head to the side in curiosity and Ryan shrugs.

 

“They were once. After living a more.. Primal life for so long, crowds make me nervous.” Ray nods in understanding, and without anyone noticing he tugs Ryan off the dance floor. Ray giggles at Ryan’s confused expression and pulls Ryan out the door, taking off running down the halls. Ryan doesn’t object, just grins at Ray as the two of them run from the party and all of the loud, drunk people. Ray finally finds the correct door after trying a couple of different ones, pushing Ryan into a large bedroom. Ryan laughs when Ray stands on his tiptoes and kisses Ryan eagerly, arms tight around Ryan’s waist. “Is this your room?”

 

“Ours.” Ray sighs out against Ryan’s lips, eyes slipping closed as Ryan kisses him firmly, taking his breath away. They stand there in the doorway, kissing slowly after so long dealing with nobles that obviously think they can get away with trash talking in a sly way. Ryan blindly pushes the door closed, Ray leaning back against it as Ryan bends down, capturing Ray’s lips again with a teasing smirk. Ray smiles goofily and nips at Ryan’s lower lip. “So, Mad King huh?”

 

Ryan groans and rolls his eyes, but after a moment a devious grin curls his lips. “Does that make you my size queen?”

 

“What?!” Ray’s eyes widen for a moment before he covers his face, turning away from Ryan and sobbing loudly. Ryan panics, warbling out apologies as he whines and nuzzles at Ray. Ray peeks out from between his fingers, lips forming a pout. “It’s your fault, you spoiled me you naughty, naughty dragon.”

 

“Huh?” Ray pointedly looks down and then back up, mouthing words that make Ryan’s cheeks flush. “O-oh.” Ray giggles and uncovers his face, showing that he wasn’t actually crying as he pushes Ryan back until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he tumbles back.

 

“Such a naughty dragon you are, Ryan.” Ray teases, Ryan’s face flushing even more as Ray plays with the straps of Ryan’s armor. “And you’re all mine.”

 

 


	3. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day that Ray has dreamed of since he was 19; to finally wear the crown and show his father that he can rule a kingdom with the one he loves at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, if you're still reading this after the first two chapter, thank you! ALl the kudos, bookmarks, and comments are greatly appreciated and I love all of you very much! Huge thanks to my good friend Yana at misterkitteh.tumblr.com for being an AMAZING fic collaborator and a wonderful artist of our favorite dragon boys! As always, love the fic? Hate it? Found a spelling error? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com or right below in the comments!

Ryan lays in bed, sheet hanging around his waist as Ray sleeps curled up against his side, face serene. Ryan looks at the stone that makes up the ceilings, tracing the patterns the mortar makes absently. Ryan listens to Ray’s soft breathing beside him, but unease curls in his gut and he can’t seem to get to sleep. Ryan slips from under the covers quietly, making sure not to disturb Ray as he pulls some pants on quickly. Ryan crouches by the fireplace and lights the wood set in there with a gentle breath, standing up again.

 

Ryan paces for a while, feeling frustrated and scared and all kinds of wrong putting Ray at risk like this. Ryan sits down heavily on the window sill, staring out the window vacantly. Ryan’s crown is a phantom weight on his head and he imagines the weight of the world bearing down on him again.

 

_Ryan is a young dragon straight out of training, on top of the world and set to become king in a few days time. Ryan walks through town with a few of his other friends, talking excitedly about how well his transformations are going. Ryan has never been happier, he has all that he could possibly want; money, a grand castle that he’ll soon call his own and subjects who worship the ground he walks on._

_Ryan passes by an alleyway and narrowly dodges someone when they spit at his feet. “You think you’re so high and mighty.”_

_Ryan feels himself getting angry, feels lava bubbling in his chest and licking at the back of his throat. He tries his hardest to tamp down on the flame, because his father has told him countless times never to use it on another person unless his life was in danger. Ryan walks away from the man in the alley, his friends calling him a coward for not burning him to a crisp right there, and that’s when the town changes for Ryan._

_Ryan can’t go for walks without someone spitting at him, and the crowds at the market teem with unrest as he walks through, looking for a nice treat to sate his hunger. Many shop owners won’t talk to him, won’t even look his way, so Ryan goes home to the castle. Ryan doesn’t feel as happy as he did before; everything is tinged with a simmering anger, and Ryan can’t even enjoy his coronation to the fullest. Ryan’s crown is heavy on his head as he sits on the throne, a farmer standing before him and begging he help the people. Food is running low and they can’t afford better tools to farm more effectively. Ryan has a noble supply them with what they need and continues on with his life._

_Ryan sits on his throne the same as he always does weeks later, and his ears twitch as he hears a choked cry. Ryan scrambles up as the door bursts open and the dead body of his closest guard flops over, blood staining the stone. Ryan stares wide eyed at the crowd of angry people, and his heart stops when they all raise their weapons with a deafening cry. Ryan spews a wall of fire that crackles angrily, ducking behind the throne and squeezing through a passageway meant for a smaller servant. He pulls his wings tight against this back, angles his head so his horns don’t scrape against the walls and give him away. Ryan shakes with fear as he peeks out of the tunnel, scooting out and taking off running as a man with a sword spots him and calls for his friends. Ryan’s chest aches and his limbs burn with exertion as he sprints through the halls, taking the stairs two at a time as he races to get to the top._

_Ryan bursts out onto one of the battlements, trying to ignore the bodies with arrows embedded in them as he slams the door shut. Bodies crash against the wood, and Ryan uses all the strength he can to keep the door closed, but he’s losing his footing and there are too many people straining at the door. Ryan shoves off of the door and makes a break for the opposite side of the battlement as people pour through the door. “There he is!”_

_“He has nowhere to run!”_

_“Kill him!” Ryan backs up slowly, hands up defensively._

_“Wait, what is it that you want? I can get you food or supplies, name what you need and it’s yours!” Ryan pleads, heart hammering in his chest at a million miles per hour._

_“We want your head.” The people roar their approval as a man steps forward, charging to attack Ryan. Ryan grabs a discarded sword and meets the attack head on, blocking the wild swings of the man attacking him. “Die, Mad King!”_

_Ryan cries out in pain when the blade bites into his side deeply, and he throws his sword down as he drops to his knees. The people chant for Ryan to be finished off, for them to finally have freedom from the dragon kin. Dragon. The word is spit like a curse, and with a broken sob Ryan throws himself off of the battlement, the people shouting in rage. Ryan’s wings snap out and his side is burning with an icy fire, but he flies as fast as his wings will take him, a hand pressed to his side. Ryan flies for miles, crashing down in a forest 20 miles away. Ryan can’t even land properly; he crumples to the ground and his crown falls from his head with a muted thud. Ryan stares at the golden symbol of his power as it lies in the dirt, and with a weak roar Ryan melts it._

 

Ryan bites his hand to keep himself silent, tears sticking to his lashes and burning tracks down his cheeks. Ryan chokes on a sob and he tastes blood on his tongue, Ryan pressing his forehead against the cool glass of the window. Ryan’s other hand presses against the scar on his side, phantom pain digging into his skin and making his tears flow faster. Ryan weeps when gentle hands pull his hand from his mouth, blood running from teeth shaped punctures. A cool hand smoothes over Ryan’s side before wiping away his tears, and Ryan slumps into Ray, sniffling weakly. “Oh Ryan..”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to- I wanted to be a good ruler but I failed them. I can’t be a king again, Ray, I can’t.”

 

“You don’t have to be. Leave the king stuff to me, I didn’t come back to make you run the kingdom with me.” Ray cups Ryan’s cheek and smiles softly at him.

 

“You’re not even king yet.”

 

Ray pouts and it brings a small smile to Ryan’s face. “I will be. My coronation is in two days.” Ray sticks his tongue out at Ryan and Ryan giggles, Ray grinning as he listens to Ryan’s laugh.

 

“Are you ready?” Ryan’s voice is laced with concern even though Ray was just comforting him. Ray guides Ryan to a small bathroom, running water and grabbing a wash cloth. Ray dabs at Ryan’s hand as he shrugs, Ryan watching Ray closely.

 

“Not really, but it’s what’s best, right?” Ray wipes off Ryan’s chin and lower lip, Ryan rinsing his mouth out.

 

“I can’t really say. You’re going to be a great leader, but sometimes I just want to scoop you up and keep you all to myself.”

 

“Well get back in bed then, silly. You have me all to yourself.” Ray giggles when Ryan does just that, sweeping Ray off his feet and back to bed.

 

~*~

  
  


Ryan wakes up to a loud thumping on the door and he groans in irritation, Ray grumbling and rolling away from the noise. Ray buries his face in a pillow, intent on ignoring the insistent knocking, but Ryan gets up and stalks over to the door. Ryan throws the door open without a thought, glaring at the servant who blanches and quickly averts his gaze. “What do you want?”

 

“U-umm.. T-the k-king requests y-your presence in the throne room immediately.” Ryan raises an eyebrow at the blushing, stuttering servant, and he looks down. Ryan realizes he’s standing talking to the servant butt naked, and Ryan feels a blanket draped over his shoulders as Ray rubs at an eye.

 

“Thank you for coming and telling us. Keep what you saw on the down low, yeah?”

 

“Y-yes your Royal Highness.” The servant bows and scurries off, Ray pushing the door closed as Ryan stares up at the ceiling.

 

There’s an awkward pause before Ray bursts out laughing, Ryan scowling at the stones. “Really Rye? You couldn’t put pants on?”

 

“I forgot I couldn’t walk around like I normally do!” Ray doubles over with laughter and Ryan grumbles, throwing the blanket back on the bed before heading off to the bathroom. Ray follows after a few minutes, glasses perched on his nose as Ryan heats up the water in the tub.

 

“You’re cheating.” Ryan sticks his tongue out and waves for Ray to test the water because he can’t tell when something is too hot. Ray pulls his pants off and clambers into the tub, sinking into the water with a happy sigh. Ryan laughs and shakes his head, taking that as a good sign, stepping into the tub and settling against the opposite end. Ryan would relax, but with the way his body is with water in this small of an amount it’ll be boiling in a few minutes, so he scrubs at his skin quickly. Ray does the same, soaping through Ryan’s hair while Ryan scrubs Ray’s chest. “How come you just being in water heats it up?”

 

“Automatic response to anything that’s too cold. That’s why I feel really hot to you. My body thinks you’re slowly freezing so it heats up.”

 

“Neat.” they rinse the suds out of their hair after Ray washes his own and then get out, patting themselves dry; well, Ray dries himself, water steams off of Ryan’s body and quickly dries his hair. They dress in relative silence, Ryan strapping his armor on as Ray waits impatiently by the door. Ray knows that the king doesn’t like to be kept waiting, but Ryan is unconcerned. Ray takes Ryan’s hand when they leave the room, strolling to the throne room and knocking respectfully on the door. Guards open the door from the other side and they walk in, bowing to the king as is customary before Ray grins at his father and mother. “Good morning.”

 

“Had I known you were such a late riser I would have slept in as well.” the king smiles from his throne, the queen smiling at the pair pleasantly.

 

“It can’t be more than an hour past sunrise. That isn’t rising late.” Ray teases, Ryan looking out the window to see that it really is only a little after sunrise. The king laughs and Ray grins easily, tugging on Ryan’s hand to get his attention. Ryan blinks rapidly as the king looks at him expectantly and he clears his throat.

 

“I apologize, were you addressing me?”

 

“I was. I asked how you enjoyed the party last night.”

 

“It was wonderful. I had a lovely time.” The king looks pleased at Ryan’s answer, and he looks at their clasped hands for a moment before sighing.

 

“Good. I didn’t ask you here for pleasantries, unfortunately. I have something I must speak with you about, Ray.” Ray raises an eyebrow but waits for the king to continue. “As you know, your coronation is in two days. I think it would be best if we arranged a marriage between you and a princess of a neighboring kingdom.”

 

Ray snorts as Ryan stiffens, jaw clenching and eyes moving to stare at a point on the wall next to him. “There’s no need for that. I already have the one that will be at my side during my rule.”

 

“Yes, and your relationship is.. Unorthodox.”

 

“Ah but there are no laws forbidding the ruling of two kings, dear.” the queen cuts in, and he sighs audibly.

 

“There would be no way for an heir to be born.” Ryan blows air  out through his nose, eyes squeezing shut; he knew that this would happen. He knew the king would do this, all to ensure the long rule of the throne.

 

“With all due respect, father, I don’t care about an heir. I am with Ryan, and I will continue to be with Ryan throughout my rule.” Ryan’s heart leaps into his throat as he stares wide-eyed at Ray, Ray’s face determined as he lifts his chin, daring the king to say anything else. There’s a stagnant pause, and the king looks to be debating with himself as the queen nods in approval to Ray, smiling softly at Ryan in encouragement.

 

There’s a long sigh before the king cracks a small smile. “Very well. You may rule as two kings.” Ray grins and jumps, pumping his fist in the air as he turns and almost tackles Ryan. Ryan buries his face in Ray’s neck as they hug, Ray on his tiptoes as they sway side to side. Ryan hears a tinkling laugh and he looks up to see the queen smiling at them, hands clasped and happy tears in her eyes. Ryan nods to her and she smiles brighter, distracting the king to give Ray and Ryan a moment.

 

“We’ll have an heir somehow.” Ryan murmurs into Ray’s ear, and Ray just shrugs.

 

“Doesn’t matter as long as I have you.”

 

There’s a small cough, and Ryan looks to the king as he gives Ray a serious look. “When should the wedding be?”

 

Ray stands flabbergasted, and Ryan snickers when Ray looks helplessly towards his mother for help. She places a hand on the kings arm with a gentle smile, the king grinning at Ray as Ray slumps in relief. “Uh, soon? I don’t really care when we get married, to be honest, just so long as he stays with me.”

 

“So, I could plan a wedding without telling you and just have you show up?” the queen chimes in, Ryan shrugging and Ray thinking it over. Ray mimics Ryan’s movement and smirks.

 

“If that’s what you want to do. Otherwise we can just do a small wedding.” The queen laughs at that, like it’s the most ridiculous idea in the world, and the king says they are free to spend the day around town if they’d like. Ray practically drags Ryan from the throne room, bouncing on the balls of his feet as they walk through the halls.

 

“I guess you’re my betrothed now.” Ray peeks at Ryan from the corner of his eye to see Ryan staring at Ray with a far off look. A blissful smile breaks out over Ryan’s face as he trills softly, leaning down and pressing his forehead to Ray’s shoulder. Ray stops in surprise, smoothing a hand over Ryan’s hair as the trilling noises continue. “Rye?”

 

“Love you.” Ryan huffs against Ray’s shoulder, and Ray laughs quietly.

 

“I love you too, you goofball.”

 

~*~

 

the castle teems with activity, servants running around arranging stuff and bringing Ray extravagant clothes to wear. They bring Ryan clothes as well, and Ryan grimaces when he sees all the fancy clothes. Ray runs light fingers over the material, sighing wistfully with a small smile on his face. “I haven’t worn such rich material since I was a child.”

 

“I hope it’s comfortable.” Ray snickers and shrugs, going to open the door as a woman steps in and bows to the pair.

 

“I am the royal seamstress, Caiti. The king has sent me to make sure you two look absolutely fabulous for today.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Caiti. I’m Ray, and this is Ryan.” Ryan bows his head in greeting and smiles softly, sitting down on the bed as he rubs at his hair with a towel. Ray ushers Caiti into the room, hair dripping wet as water droplets collect on his shoulders. Caiti looks at the clothes laid out on the end of the bed and she sighs happily.

 

“Such lovely outfits. Please, get dressed.”

 

“You’re the boss.” Caiti giggles and a pleased flush colors her face as she turns away and allows them to dress in peace. Ryan admittedly likes the feeling of the silky material against his chest and the scales that run up his spine. Ryan feels a little choked by the collar of the shirt, but he can deal with it as he stares at the soft white cloth in his hands. Ryan’s whole outfit is rather white, but he doesn’t object, mainly because he has nothing better than what they’ve given him. Caiti turns around with a smile and walks over to Ryan, quickly tying the cloth around his neck the way it’s supposed to be.

 

“Never worn a cravat before?”

 

“Umm, no. In the badlands we didn’t dress up.” Ryan looks up to see Ray in a similar outfit, roses embroidered into the edges of his sleeves and the tails of his topcoat.

 

“You’re from the badlands? How exciting!” Ryan swallows hard, and Caiti notices immediately that Ryan tenses. She smiles cheerily and skips over to help Ray with his tie, changing the subject smoothly. “Such an exciting day for you Ray! You’re becoming a king today.”

 

“More like nerve wracking. I’ll bet that throne isn’t even that comfortable.” Caiti giggles and Ryan smiles softly as he grabs his crown, sitting it on his head properly. Ray doesn’t have a crown to wear any longer, not yet at least, and Ray feels a bit exposed. Ray drapes a long red cloak over his shoulders, swimming in the material but grinning as it swishes around him. “This cloak is awesome. Do I get to keep it?”

 

“It’s a ceremonial cloak made specifically for your coronation and another.. Event.” Ryan raises an eyebrow as Ray and Caiti giggle mysteriously, and Ryan jumps when Caiti claps her hands all of a sudden. “It’s about that time! I’ll walk you two to the throne room.”

 

Ray and Caiti link arms, Ray offering his free hand to Ryan who takes it without pause. The three of them walk side by side, taking up the whole hallway as they make their way to the large doors of the the throne room. Ray hears music and he looks over in shock as Ryan’s hand is pulled from his by his mother who links her arm with Ryan’s. “Ryan, would you please walk me in? I’m feeling terribly unsteady today.”

 

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Ryan gives the queen a toothy grin, placing his hand over the one holding onto his arm as they walk into the throne room. Ray stands outside by himself as Caiti slips away, and after a moments pause to take a deep breath he steps forward. The cloak sways with each proud step, Ray’s chin tipped up as a hush falls over the crowd of nobles and the music stops. Ryan and the queen squeeze each others hands at the sight of Ray, watching as he sinks down gracefully onto one knee. Ray bows his head in front of his father, hands out and palms up. The king places a small vial of clear liquid in one hand, a fresh rose in the other.

 

“Ray Narvaez Jr. You hold in your hands two symbols of power, of loyalty and trust. A rose, signifying beauty with a hidden bite.” Ray doesn’t flinch as he closes his fist around the stem, allowing the thorns to prick his skin. “Water from the river, which has given us life and prosperity for centuries. You have come back from your 6 year absence to claim your right to the crown. Now, you will take your claim, and lead your subjects to even happier times.” Ray looks up as he hands the two items back over, ignoring the small drops of blood. Ray looks up finally, eyes closing as the king approaches holding a crown. The crown is made of silver instead of gold, and metal roses with golden stems curl over the metal and up the spikes.

 

Ray draws in a sharp breath when the crown is placed on his head, and his eyes open as a hand on his shoulder urges him to rise. Ray stands and turns slowly, looking out at all the people gathered to see Ray become king. Ray gives them a brilliant smile as he kisses his injured hand and bows, being sure not to let his crown fall. Ray’s father steps out of the way, setting his crown down on a velvet pillow. Ray takes the couple of steps up to the throne, standing in front of the chair as Ryan stands in front of the one directly next to it.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, if you would all please rise to witness what is about to happen.” Ray’s mother says smoothly, moving to stand in between Ray and Ryan. Ryan looks at Ray in confusion, but Ray smiles so brightly that all confusion melts away and he can’t help but smile back at Ray. “We stand here today to witness a prince become a king, but that is not all. We stand here to witness the joining of the king and his betrothed in the bonds of holy matrimony.”

 

Surprised gasps ripple through the crowd of people, including Ryan himself as his eyes widen. Ray takes Ryan’s hands, squeezing them reassuringly. “Surprise.” Ray whispers, Ryan smiling weakly.

 

“This wedding is as much a surprise to you as it is to Ray’s betrothed, King Ryan Haywood. Ryan, are you willing to go through with this?”

 

“Can we kiss if I say yes?” the queen giggles as the crowd laughs, Ryan giving a small smile and Ray snickers.

 

“All in due time. But, since you seem so eager, we can skip a few parts if you’d like.”

 

“Is my earlier question still relevant?” Everyone laughs again and Ray’s mom places a hand over top Ray and Ryan’s clasped ones.

 

“Ray, do you take Ryan as your lawfully wedded husband, your protector and savior from the dragon that imprisoned you?” Ray gives Ryan look and Ryan’s cheeks flush.

 

“I do.” A ring is handed to Ray and he slides it on Ryan’s left ring finger, thumb brushing over the metal.

 

“Ryan, do you take Ray as your lawfully wedded husband, your king and slayer of the dragon who sought to keep him from you?”

 

“I do.” Ryan fights the urge to touch the scar on his cheek, but Ray’s eyes trace the scar as he smiles pensively. Ryan takes the ring presented and slips it onto Ray’s left ring finger, kissing the ring.

 

“Then as queen I pronounce you husband and husband.” Ryan looks at the queen expectantly and she laughs, beaming at Ryan. “You can kiss him now, Ryan.”

 

Ryan cups Ray’s cheeks, tipping his chin up as Ryan leans down and kisses Ray tenderly, Ray smiling against Ryan’s lips. The room erupts in applause and cheers, and Ray laughs, guiding them to face the crowd as Ryan holds Ray’s hand. Ray unpins the cloak and pulls it from around his shoulders, draping it over Ryan’s broad form as he pins it with a rose brooch. “We share the same colors, you and I. Red for passion, love, understanding. White for a new beginning, equality and a balance between good and bad.”

 

“Very good, Ray. Now, I think a celebration is in order, yes?” Ryan pulls on Ray’s hand as they lead the way over to the the ballroom once again. Ray and Ryan walk out into the middle of the room, Ray leading the dance. Ryan moves along to the music gracefully, moving his shoulders just right to make the cloak swish out of the way of their feet. They waltz like they’ve never stopped, moving fluidly as they murmur sweet words to each other. After the first dance is over Ryan is swept away to dance with someone else as Ray dances with his mother, and Ryan dances with a very pretty noblewoman.

 

Ryan and Ray hardly get to dance with each other as they dance with other nobles, thanking them graciously for attending and Ryan blushing when a noble makes a sly comment. Somehow Ryan ends up standing on the edges of the dance floor, watching as Ray lets a girl no more than 12 stand on top of his feet and dance with him, the little girl giggling happily. Ryan feels a soft hand touch his arm and he looks down at Ray’s mother. “Hello, Ryan.”

 

“Hello. Thank you, for speaking on my behalf so Ray wouldn’t have to have an arranged marriage.”

 

“A mother looks after her child, no matter if she stood back and allowed him to be sent away for an accident.”

 

“Accident?”

 

“He hasn’t told you? The reason he was sent away was because he killed a man. He was practicing with a bow and he accidentally hit a man hundreds of feet away.” Suddenly Ryan understands why Ray is so afraid of bows, why he was so distraught when Ryan got shot at. “He’s learned, I’m sure. He seems much happier now than when he left. We owe that much to you, I suppose.”

 

“He found his own happiness long before he found me, Your Majesty.”

 

“And still he looks to you for support and approval. It is time I retire for the night, you and Ray are free to go back to your chambers as well. The celebration is over.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Oh, and Ryan?” Ryan raises an eyebrow and the queen smiles mischievously. “Come to the garden tomorrow morning, there’s something I wish to discuss.” Ryan nods and watches as she walks off, her husband meeting her by the door as they head off to their room. Ryan finds Ray and sneaks away, walking through the halls with heavy, slow steps. Ryan finds it relaxing, walking with Ray’s hand in his and nothing particular on his mind. They end up walking down the hall to their shared room eventually once Ray starts lagging behind Ryan’s long steps.

 

Ray playfully bumps against Ryan, and Ryan bumps him back, the two bouncing each other side to side, Ryan eventually bumping Ray hard enough to throw him off balance. Ryan catches Ray smoothly, one hand cradling Ray’s neck and the other arm around Ray’s waist. Ray’s arms are thrown around Ryan’s neck as his heart races, and Ryan smiles softly, standing Ray back up and pressing Ray to his chest. Ray sucks in a soft breath as he stares up at Ryan, eye blues shining merrily, lips curled in a sweet smile.

 

Ray closes his eyes as Ryan kisses him, fingers digging into Ryan’s shoulders as Ryan walks Ray backwards, opening the door and guiding Ray through without missing a beat. Ryan kicks the door closed and Ray hears the soft click of the lock before Ryan is scooping Ray up, Ray’s legs going around Ryan’s waist. Ryan’s skin is warm underneath all of the silk and embroidery, but Ray wants to feel the full heat of Ryan’s skin. Ray’s back hits the soft sheets of the bed as Ryan mouths at his adams apple, nipping softly at the skin so he doesn’t leave any visible marks. A breathy moan rolls off of Ray’s tongue as he buries his fingers in Ryan’s hair, Ryan blowing warm air over Ray’s neck. Goosebumps rise on Ray’s skin as he shivers, a warm tongue dragging over the raised flesh of Ray’s collarbone.

 

“Mmm, love you so much, Rye.” Ray whimpers when Ryan bites at Ray’s stomach, shirt discarded somewhere, somehow without Ray noticing. “My sweet dragon.” Ryan purrs against Ray’s lips as they kiss, bodies pressing together, needing to be close, to be entwined in one another.

 

~*~

 

Ryan slips out of bed quietly hours before sunrise, feeling pleasantly sore and sated as he gets dressed. Ryan forgoes wearing a cloak, not wanting to feel overly warm because the cool air outside will send his body temperature up no matter if he has a cloak on or not. Ryan places a soft kiss on Ray’s forehead and he mumbles incoherently, giving a small smile in his sleep as he hugs Ryan’s pillow. Ryan tries to walk as quietly as he can, passing through dark hallways and servants who bustle around in the early morning to clean every nook and cranny of the castle. Ryan steps outside, drawing in a deep breath of air, crisp with early morning frost that covers the grass. Ryan wanders into a rose garden, comfortable among the beautiful red flowers.

 

Ryan sits down on a bench conveniently placed in the heart of the rose garden, the stone cool under Ryan’s touch. Within minutes Ryan is drowsily looking up at the stars twinkling as the sky lightens, enjoying the sight. The moon is large and shines down on Ryan, bathing him in pure white light as he tips his head back and relaxes. A hand gently shakes Ryan’s shoulder and he has to bite back a scream, heart pounding as his eyes fly open and he looks beside him. The queen has a hand pressed to her chest, looking as startled as Ryan is.

 

“You scared me half to death, Your Majesty.”

 

“I should say the same. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

 

“I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings, sorry about that.”

 

“You’re very good at that, aren’t you?” Ryan arches a brow as the queen looks at him calmly, hands folded in her lap. “Saying sorry for things that aren’t your fault.”

 

Ryan doesn’t know what to say besides sorry again, so he blurts it out mindlessly. “Sorry.”

 

Ryan finds he likes hearing the queen laugh; he can tell where Ray got his soft voice from. “My dear boy, you are a delight, as I suspect Ray has told you plenty of times.”

 

“He may have mentioned it once or twice.” They sit in relaxed silence for a while, just watching as the stars slowly fade and the sky turns lovely shades of pinks and oranges.

 

“You’re him, aren’t you?” Ryan makes a confused noise and looks over, nearly jumping at the look the queen is giving him. He shifts in his spot nervously, waiting for her to continue. “You’re the dragon.”

 

Ryan’s mouth drops open and he struggles to find his voice, shutting his mouth again. “T-that’s absurd. The dragon is dead, Your Majesty.” Ryan feels a lick of panic race down his spine when she looks unconvinced, and he gapes like a fish out of water while he wracks his brain for some way to prove he isn’t. “There’s no way that I- that it-”

 

“There is a legend among my people, among Ray’s people. Draconem, dragons are revered as benevolent yet strict rulers. They are gods among men, able to switch between humanity and their primal nature.”

 

“What does this have to do with me?” Ryan still tries to play as if what she’s saying isn’t something he’d grown up hearing.

 

“Ones born with dragon blood have a certain look about them. A look that a trained eye can easily spot, especially if the person in question is of royal descent.” Ryan’s stomach sinks and his breath rushes out of him in one quick wheeze.

 

“I’m sorry- I think I’m going to be ill.” Ryan moves to get up, but a soft hand on his shoulder stops him.

 

“Your eyes are the giveaway. Very hard to notice, but there nonetheless. I won’t tell anyone of your bloodline, Ryan. It is not my place. But, there is one thing I must ask.”

 

“What?” Ryan’s voice is weak as he slumps in relief, feeling tense and worn.

 

“Did you care for him, even as a dragon?”

 

“He is the only thing my dragon has ever wanted, Your Majesty.”

 

The smile that he gets in returns is enough to assure him that the answer satisfies her and he tries to smile in return. His heart is pounding in his chest and he feels like he just dodged a fatal blow, adrenaline coursing through him. “I would try to keep calm, my dear, it wouldn’t do you well to be so worked up while carrying.”

 

“WHAT?!” The queen shushes him, looking around to make sure no one has noticed them sitting among the flowers. “What do you mean, carrying? I’m not pregnant!”

 

“You can’t feel it yet? It must still be early, then. May I?” Ryan waves for her to do whatever it is she wants to do as he blows a nervous smoke ring. She places her hand over his lower abdomen, brow furrowing slightly as she concentrates. A look of wonder crosses her face and she looks up at him. “Barely two weeks old, the precious child.”

 

Ryan’s heart practically stops and his stomach drops away as his breath is stolen. How could this- it wasn’t possible! Ryan had all the parts necessary to reproduce and lay eggs if he absolutely needed to, all dragons did. Dragons are born with both male and female parts, and it isn’t until later in their adolescent stage that they choose which is more prominent, the male or female reproductive parts. Ryan chose to be male, chose to lead a life without having to go through every month laying practice eggs in preparation for the time that he actually would lay eggs for real. Sure, they had fooled around with Ryan’s slit, Ryan enjoyed the feeling and Ray certainly did as well, but he never expected to _conceive_. Ryan hears himself draw in a sharp breath as his head spins and he slumps against the queen, vision going dark.

 

Ryan comes to a few minutes later, a sharp smell filling his nose as he jerks up, gasping in a large breath. The queen holds a small vial of smelling salts in one hand, the other holding onto Ryan’s arm to steady him. “Easy, focus on breathing.”

 

“Did I-” She nods and Ryan groans, rubbing his eyes and drawing in a couple of slow breaths. “It’s really true, isn’t it?”

 

“It is. Did you not know it was possible for you to carry a child?”

 

“I knew.” Ryan admits softly, looking down at his hands. “I just never imagined I actually would. Thank you for telling me this early.”

 

“A child is a gift, remember that when they are born. They will never be a burden.” Ryan nods and gets up, bowing to the queen before walking away mechanically. Ryan makes his way back to the bedroom on autopilot, hand pressing to the spot where the queens was. Ryan steps into the room, eyes roaming over Ray’s bare back as the sheet pools at his waist and he sleeps peacefully. Ryan sits down on the edge of the bed, taking his crown off and setting it to the side as he stares at the wall blankly. Ryan hears the rustling of sheets before an arm loops around his waist and fingers slide between his own, kisses being placed on his clothed shoulder.

 

“What’d my mom say?” Ryan turns to Ray, kissing him good morning reflexively.

 

“She said I’m pregnant.” Ray’s eyes widen before an ecstatic grin breaks out over his face, all traces of sleep gone.

 

“It’s true? We’re gonna have a baby?” Ryan nods and Ray kisses him soundly on the mouth, taking Ryan by surprise. “We’re gonna have a baby Rye!”

 

The realization finally breaks through the shock of the news and joy rushes through Ryan as he smiles giddily. “We’re going to be parents, Ray. You and I.” Ryan leans his forehead against Ray’s, cooing softly. “We’re going to be parents.”

 

 


	4. Life-giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy has an odd way of affecting people. Ryan in particular, but Ray doesn't mind and will gladly give Ryan anything he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, writing pregnancy and labor and all that good stuff! I can't thank you all enough for reading this and leaving kudos! It really means a lot! HUGE THANKS AS ALWAYS to my wonderful, fantastic, amazing fic collaborator and creator of AMAZING fanart for this fic Yana at misterkitteh.tumblr.com! As always, like the fic? Hate it? Found a spelling error? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com or right below in the comments!

Ryan begins to show about two weeks after they find out, a bump forming between Ryan’s hips as he grows slightly sluggish. Ryan sleeps longer than he usually does, well past sunrise much to the surprise of Ray. Ray lets him be, though, Ryan obviously needs the rest and his mother constantly reminds him that carrying a child is hard on anyone. Ray spoils Ryan, giving him anything and everything that he asks for, but Ryan can’t say he doesn’t enjoy the attention.

 

Ray walks in late one night, looking worn down and overall in a poor mood, but he smiles at Ryan and gives him a kiss. Ray runs a hand over the growing bump and Ryan titters in the back of his throat, content in his mates arm and their child on the way. Ryan helps Ray undress, setting his crown down on the nightstand while Ray shrugs off his heavy cloak. Ray makes sure the door is locked as Ryan shuffles around, wings hanging from his back and horns glowing faintly, tail brushing the ground. Ray pulls the curtains shut to ward off the chill of the outside and prying eyes, Ryan lighting a fire in the fireplace.

 

“How are you, Ryan?” Ryan stands up, one hand pressing to his lower back as he stretches.

 

“The kids throwing off my equilibrium, I can’t walk straight anymore.” Ryan, true to his word wobbles over to the bed, laying down on his back because that’s the only way he can sleep. Ray settles on the bed next to Ryan, cuddling up against Ryan and kneading at Ryan’s hip. “Hows the kingdom?”

 

“Good. I met with a lovely couple who politely demanded I do something about the outbreak of wolves threatening the farms.”

 

“The same ones who ‘politely demanded’ you supply the farms with new workers that they don’t pay?”

 

“Yup.” Ryan huffs out a small laugh, hand smoothing over his baby bump absently. “Also, ma wants to come around and give you some stuff for the baby. Says you’ll know how to use them.”

 

“Mmm, I miss talking to her.” Ray pulls the blankets up over the both of them, kissing Ryan’s shoulder lazily.

 

“She’s been hesitant about coming around, says that it’s best if she doesn’t.”

 

Ryan can’t help but feel a little disappointed, but when he thinks about her coming and sitting with him something in his brain clicks, and he suddenly doesn’t want anyone near him or his baby. Ryan quickly understands why Ray’s mom is hesitant, and he sighs. “It probably would be.”

 

Ray hums, tracing words over Ryan’s chest, tension slowly melting off of his shoulders. “What do you think they’re gonna look like?”

 

“You. They’re going to be beautiful, Ray. Your eyes, my hair, I think. The prettiest smile you’ve ever seen.”

 

“No smile is prettier than yours, Rye.” Ryan giggles and turns his head to kiss Ray softly. One thought weighs on Ryan’s shoulders, though.

 

“Ray, what are we going to do? The baby won’t be able to shift back and forth until he’s at least a year old and even then it’s tricky.”

 

Ray places his hand over Ryan’s, eyes shut and brow furrowed. “I don’t know. As much as I hate to say it.. We may have to have him live away from us.” Ryan whines at the idea, instantly protesting the thought of his child being away from him, and Ray looks just as upset by the idea. “I’ll talk to someone, but for now just enjoy having them here.”

 

Ryan feels oddly sad despite his natural instinct to be alone, holding Ray close and nuzzling his hair. Ray hugs Ryan tight, careful of his belly as he curls up, head resting on Ryan’s shoulder.

 

~*~

 

Ryan is sitting in bed with a book when he hears a knock on the door to their room; usually the servants don’t come here unless asked specifically by Ray to, so it can’t be one of them. Ryan throws a blanket over his shoulders, tucking his wings tight against his back as he makes his horns disappear. The blanket covers his wings and tail from sight of whoever is on the other side of the door. Ryan cracks the door open slowly, peeking out to see Ray’s mom standing there. Ryan opens the door with a happy smile, noting that stuff sits at her feet. “Hi, Your Majesty.”

 

“Hello dear. It’s nice to see you again, are you well?”

 

“I am, we’re both as healthy as can be. Would you like to come in?”

 

“That would not bode well, so I’ll have to politely decline. I’ve brought you a few things you may find useful soon.”

 

Ryan looks curiously at the items at her feet, finding a large pot filled with blankets and pillows, more resting on top. “That’s very kind of you."

 

"The child is growing fast, Ryan. They'll be born in no more than one month."

 

"One month? That's less time than I expected."

 

"You are carrying under unusual circumstances. Are you eating enough?"

 

Ryan looks at the dishes stacked neatly on a tray, smiling guiltily. "Very well."

 

Ryan laughs along with the queen, both smiling fondly at each other. She lays a soft hand on Ryan’s lower abdomen, eyes slipping closed as she hums and smiles. "You are truly blessed. There is only one egg, but it will be large."

 

"A strong child, one never seen before."

 

"Indeed. I shall take my leave, you look as if you could use a nap." Ryan smiles gratefully and closes the door softly, carrying the pot over to sit near the fire. Ryan waddles over to the bed and lays down, horns sliding free painlessly as Ryan piles blankets over himself. Ryan naps for a while, limbs heavy and comfortably warm under all the blankets. Ryan sleeps most of the day, fading in and out of consciousness as the sun rises and sets. Ryan hears the door open and he drowsily rolls from his side onto his back, wings spreading while rubbing at an eye. Ryan makes a noise of surprise when cool hands cup his cheeks and lips smooth over his.

 

"Hi Ryan." Ryan hears Ray murmur against his mouth as Ryan chitters quietly, an arm slung around Ray's neck. Ray rubs soothingly at Ryan's hips and his lower back as Ray guides him to sit up, Ryan positioning his tail to the side.

 

"Is it that late already?" Usually Ray doesn't come back until late into the night, but Ryan can see a sliver of faint light trying to come in through the blinds.

 

"Snuck out early. It's just mindless chatter as of right now." Ray rests his forehead against Ryan's as Ryan purrs happily. "Have you eaten?"

 

"Slept all day." Ray nods as if he expected this and gets up, bringing a tray of food over and setting it on Ryan's lap. "You're spoiling me, Ray."

 

"Figure it's about time I spoil you, you've done enough for me already, now you're carrying too."

 

"I want this as much as you do."

 

"I know." Ray kisses Ryan's cheek before getting up to relight the fire, setting a couple fresh logs after clearing away the ashes. Ryan digs into the food, feeling ravenous despite the large meal he ate earlier. Ray undresses quietly, going to lock the door as he looks curiously at the pot. "Did ma bring that?"

 

"Mhmm. Nesting stuff." Ray makes a distracted noise of acknowledgement, lost in his thoughts as he rubs at his back. Partially healed scratches from a couple days ago litter Ray's back, healing rather quickly. Some are deeper than others, but none required actual medical attention past washing the blood away. Ryan looks a bit guilty as he watches Ray rub at one of the larger ones; Ryan got a bit too frisky the other night, to his credit his whole body has been thrown off, including his libido. Ray catches Ryan looking and smiles comfortingly, stretching as the muscles of his back shift and move, Ray wordlessly showing that they don’t hurt him. Ray takes his time coming back to bed, allowing Ryan to eat in peace while Ray lazily stares at the fire.

 

“What’s fire feel like?” Ray blurts out all of a sudden, eyes trained on the fireplace as the fire crackles and wavers with the breeze. Ray looks like he’s seriously thinking of sticking his hand in the fire right now and Ryan is a little worried.

 

“You know what fire feels like.” Ryan says cautiously, ready to jump up if he needs to.

 

“No I mean, what does it feel like? Being able to use it? It being a part of you?” Ryan relaxes as Ray comes to move Ryan’s dirty dishes, setting them by the door so he remembers them in the morning.

 

“It doesn’t really feel any different than my heart being in my chest. It’s just something that’s there, like the sparks that come from your fingertips when you’re excited.” Ray’s cheeks flush as he stares at his hands; Ray doesn’t really know how he’s able to do that, but Ryan is right; it’s natural, he doesn’t have to think about it.

 

“What about lava? Normal dragons don’t drip lava.”

 

Ryan laughs softly, rubbing at his chest. “That I don’t understand, either. It honestly depends on how angry I am. Usually I just breathe fire but when..” Ray looks at Ryan in concern when he grits his teeth, swallowing hard and drawing in a sharp breath.

 

“Rye?” Ryan’s face is a little pale, and Ray jolts when he realizes what’s happening. Ray rubs at Ryan’s back soothingly, stroking the scales between Ryan’s wings as Ryan makes a gagging noise. “You okay?”

 

Ryan lets out a small burp, sighing and rubbing his stomach. “Got really nauseous for a minute there. But uh, anyhow, whenever you’re involved or you get hurt it bubbles in my throat and leaks from my mouth. It’s hard to control.” Ray grins at how Ryan continues his conversation despite being interrupted by sudden nausea, mumbling about how the lava feels in his throat. Ray is half asleep against Ryan’s shoulder, a wing draped around Ray comfortingly as Ryan talks softly. “Long day?”

 

“Didn’t sleep well.” Ray mumbles, yawning and holding Ryan’s hand loosely. “You feel like sleep?”

 

“Sleep is my middle name right now.” Ray giggles softly, the two of them settling down, Ryan laying on his side while Ray presses himself against Ryan’s back, petting Ryan’s wings lightly.

 

~*~

 

Ryan develops terrible morning sickness, waking up as his stomach rolls and protests, Ray ready with a bucket that Ryan retches into. Ray never says that it’s gross, just kisses Ryan’s sweaty forehead and pushes his hair back. Ray helps Ryan bathe and clean his mouth out (despite Ryan’s fire burning everything away), Ryan wobbling as his back protests to the heavy weight that settles on his hips.

 

The next month passes in a blur of sleep, food, and heavy petting, Ray eagerly doing whatever Ryan asks of him, no matter how simple. Ray helps Ryan out of bed that morning, looking more worn down than usual, and Ryan knows Ray was most likely up most of the night talking with advisors and nobles about the state of the kingdom. Ryan whines when Ray’s eyes slip shut and his head bows, but Ray’s lips curl into a small smile while he gently washes between Ryan’s wings.

 

“I’m alright, Rye-bread. No need to worry.”

 

“Why can’t you just stay in bed today?”

 

“Negotiations are almost done, it shouldn’t take more than an hour or two.”

 

“Then you’ll come back?” Ryan feels like Ray should be here with him, and he doesn’t want to seem clingy but he misses sitting with Ray and just talking. Ryan misses doing more than just _sleeping_ all the time.

 

“I’ll head straight here.” Ryan coos quietly as Ray helps him out and Ryan pulls a pair of pants on. Ray kisses Ryan softly before placing his crown on his head and letting Ryan crawl back in bed. Ray ducks out the door, leaving Ryan to sit in bed and read, flipping the pages slowly as he relaxes. A few hours pass, Ryan shifting around in bed as his hips begin to hurt. Ryan thinks nothing of it, and it isn’t until a sharp pain shoots through his midsection and groin that he realizes that _oh fuck he’s going into labor_.

 

Ryan gasps when another wave of pain hits only a few minutes later, and aren’t the contractions supposed to be more drawn out than this? Ryan groans in pain and slides off of the bed, stumbling over to the fireplace and making sure the fire is blazing, stacking another log on to keep it going. Ryan grits his teeth as he drops to his knees, pulling the pot over that Ray’s mom brought last month, taking all of the blankets and pillows and arranging them meticulously. Ryan lays in his nest, curled up as his wings twitch weakly with each contraction. Ryan is pretty sure his insides are being ripped apart and his groin hurts a lot, but he instinctively knows that he can’t push yet.

 

Ryan lays there for what seems like hours when in actuality it’s just about one, and his head is filled with so much pain that he doesn’t even hear the door open. He feels cold hands on his feverish skin and he whimpers, opening his eyes to see Ray’s crown discarded as he rubs a hand over Ryan’s belly soothingly. “R-Ray..”

 

“How long have these been going on?”

 

“I-I lost count. Hour maybe?” Ray sighs and gives Ryan a kiss that he tries hard to reciprocate, wincing as another contraction hits. Ray takes Ryan’s hand, never once protesting even though Ryan must be hurting him by how hard he squeezes when a contraction hits. Ray rubs at Ryan’s hip soothingly, and Ryan jolts when he feels a finger slide over his slit. “Ray I- _Oh_.” Ryan melts when Ray slips a finger in, the pain receding as his lower body relaxes. Ryan feels the contractions come but the pain isn’t nearly as bad, and Ray’s skillful fingers distract Ryan enough for Ryan to forget all about the pain.

 

Ray slides his fingers in and out languidly, Ryan instinctively moving his hips as he slowly opens up. Ryan knows this part is going to take the longest, that once he starts pushing it won’t take too long but it goes by in a blur of Ray feeding Ryan things and using gentle fingers to keep Ryan relaxed. Ryan comes a couple time from Ray’s fingers, just a soft shudder and hitched breath before another contraction hits. Ryan feels incredibly pampered by Ray’s cool hands and the fire warm against his back that he almost forgets he’s in the middle of giving birth.

 

Ryan gasps when his groin tightens and he pushes for the first time, claws digging into a pillow as pain shoots up his spine. Ray doesn’t cease the gentle motions of his fingers, coaxing Ryan to spread his legs as he mumbles sweet words to Ryan. “There you go Ryan, just a little more. Push for me, Rye, you can do it.” Ryan whimpers, eyes squeezing shut as he pushes as hard as he can, pulling in a deep breath as he pushes once more. “It’s so beautiful, just one more push, okay?”

 

Ryan wants to scream as he pushes one last time and his whole body relaxes, Ray cradling the egg as he wipes it off with a damp towel. Ray’s eyes are wide as he stares at the ruby faceted surface, awestruck as Ryan holds his arms open. Ray places the egg in Ryan’s waiting arms and Ryan tucks it against his chest, warbling out unintelligible words of praise and crooning at the egg. Ray cleans Ryan up, wiping at his skin gently because Ryan feels raw right now. Ray takes off his shirt which is damp with mucus from the egg and tosses it off to the side, Ryan reaching out for Ray. Ray crawls fully into the nest, kissing Ryan’s sweaty cheeks and forehead. “Ray..” Ryan coos, Ray beaming as Ryan practically glows.

 

“You did so good, Rye. I love you so much.” Ryan coos at Ray some more before his eyes droop shut, thoroughly exhausted. Ray pulls a blanket from the edge of the nest, surprised by how fluffy it is before he tucks it around them, settling down to let Ryan sleep.

 

~*~

 

When Ryan makes up he realizes 2 things; 1. Ray is nowhere to be found and 2. he thinks he could eat an elephant right now. Ryan’s stomach grumbles as he sits up, cradling the egg and looking at the black markings that have formed, pooling at the top of the egg and oozing down the sides. Ryan takes that as a good sign and coos, building the fire up some more before Ryan actually gets up, setting the egg among the blankets. Ryan wobbles when he stands up; he had just gotten used to having extra weight on his hips and now it’s all gone. Ryan pulls on pants and a tunic, tail and wings melting into his skin while his horns crumble. Ryan hurries from the room and to the kitchen, filling the pot with water and saying hello to the cook.

 

She smiles and nods to him, handing him a pastry and winking before she hurries off to go check on something boiling over the fire. Ryan eats the delicious treat while hauling the pot back to his room, hanging it on the hook above the fire to heat up. Ryan settles back in the nest, the egg sitting in his lap. “You’re going to be such a pretty baby.”

 

Ryan lets his instincts take over, cooing and chittering at the egg, keeping it close while he waits for the water to heat up. Once the water is boiling Ryan carefully lowers the egg in, the hot water tickling at his skin. The pot is just big enough to submerge most of the egg, leaving the very top out. Ryan nods in satisfaction, settling down for another nap because he’s still pretty tired. Ryan wakes up later to someone shaking him worriedly, Ryan blinking groggily and yawning. “Ryan.”

 

“Hmm? Whassup? What’s wrong?”

 

“Any particular reason the egg is in a pot of boiling water?” Ray looks increasingly more worried the longer he looks at the egg sitting in the boiling water and Ryan can’t help but laugh. Ray huffs indignantly when Ryan laughs at him but Ryan draws him close and plants a firm kiss on his lips.

 

“The baby needs to keep warm. He won’t be hurt by the water, and eventually he’ll sit in the fire which won’t hurt him either. He’ll hatch in about seven months or so at this rate.”

 

“Wait- this shit is normal? Do all dragons boil their young?”

 

Ryan laughs again and ruffles Ray’s hair, nuzzling his cheek. “Fire can’t kill or harm a dragon, Ray, they need to be kept warm.”

 

Ray registers that Ryan said he and his eyes narrow challengingly. “What if it’s a girl?”

 

“It’s a boy, Ray.”

 

“What if it’s a girl, though?” Ray continues, and Ryan sighs, fond smile on his face.

 

“I can literally tell you right now that it’s a boy. Not like it really matters yet, the baby will choose which is more predominant when he’s older, but the male genes in him are strong.”

 

Ray pouts at Ryan. “Party pooper, taking away the surprise.”

 

"Surprise." Ryan deadpans, Ray pausing before dissolving into snort of laughter. Ray gets up and goes to grab a tray, barely struggling with the weight of it as he sets it down in front of Ryan. Ryan's mouth automatically waters because he can smell what's under the metal trapping heat in.

 

"I didn't cook the meat, just heated it up. The rest are dishes that ma and I made, she said they'd be good for you right after laying the egg."

 

"You two are going to make me fat." Ryan teases, but he digs into the food anyway, Ray used to the sight of Ryan using his claws to tear pieces of meat away. Ray rubs at his face, shoulders tense and looking oddly closed off as he looks out the window. Ryan bumps Ray with his knee and spreads a wing invitingly, Ray scooting to lean against Ryan's side. "Negotiations go okay?"

 

"Yeah. They wanted a lot of trivial stuff, nothing major." Ray yawns wide, back popping as he arches his back before slumping onto Ryan's shoulder. "They think that I'm naive enough not to know what they're doing."

 

"All nobles take advantage of a young king." Ray grumbles under his breath about nobles and masquerades and stupid ceremonies he's invited to. Ryan finished his food and gathers all the dishes, stacking them neatly before scooping Ray up in one arm, tray in his other hand. Ray is fast asleep against Ryan's shoulder, arms around Ryan's neck loosely and legs secure on Ryan's hips. Ryan presses a soft kiss to Rays temple before laying him in bed, pulling the covers up before bringing the dishes back to the kitchen. Ryan feels a pull the farther away he is from the bedroom so he heads back that way, pausing outside the door. A small girl, one who looks no older than 12 watches him curiously. Ryan tilts his head to the side, making a soft noise in his throat that she seems to understand, because she answers with her own noise. Ryan jolts when he realizes she's dragon kin, and he coos softly at her. He drops to his knees when she waddles over, hugging him with thin arms.

 

"Mama says you need lots of hugs because people think you're evil. You aren't evil, are you mister?" Her voice holds the familiar rise and fall of the badlands, and Ryan feels homesick as she looks at him with wide eyes.

 

"No darling, I'm not. I protect Ray, just like your mama protects you." She smiles brightly and kisses Ryan's cheek, turning and skipping down the hallway happily. Ryan stands up and slips into the room, making sure the water isn't too low and the fire is blazing. Ryan touches his cheek in shock after realizing what just happened; he met another dragon kin, they're living in the castle just like normal people. Just like Ryan. Ryan climbs into bed, sitting next to Ray as Ray mumbles in his sleep. Ryan feels better about being here though, knowing there are others like him around.

 

~*~

 

The first month passes by quickly, Ryan sitting with the egg and maintaining the fire. The pot that Ryan is using cracks and breaks apart, the egg dropping heavily into the fire, water hissing angrily as the fire goes out. Ryan scoops the egg up, cooing and pressing it to his chest as he works to clear away the hot coals and broken pieces of the pot. Ray scrambles to go get another pot, gazing worriedly at the egg as he comes back in. "The egg is fine, Ray. The shell is tougher than my scales."

 

“It doesn’t hurt him?”

 

“I’m not saying we should drop him all the time, but no, it won’t hurt him. The shell is made to protect it from even other dragons.” Ray doesn’t seem convinced.

 

The second month passes without incident, and by then Ryan can move around the castle without growling at people when he gets too far from his room. Ryan finally lets Ray’s mom into the room, watching as she stands stock still at the sight of the egg in Ryan’s arms. Her face softens and tears come to her eyes, a hand coming up to cover her mouth as the tears spill over her cheeks. Ryan whines in confusion and draws the queen into a soft hug, trying to quell her tears as his chest rumbles. She sniffles, smiling and placing a hand on the egg.

 

“He’s so bright, Ryan. He’s going to be such a beautiful little baby.” Ryan lets her hold the egg briefly, the queen wiping away a tear. “You’re going to grow big and strong, just like your daddy.” Ray’s mom pauses, thinking something over. “Is Ray the father figure, actually? Since you birthed him?”

 

“Er- no, he’s the mother. The baby will automatically assume I’m the father when he’s born no matter if I birthed him or not.” The queen nods as if it makes perfect sense and hands the egg back, kissing Ryan’s cheek before heading out.

 

Month three and four pass uneventfully, save for two more pots breaking, but by the end of the fourth month Ryan has the egg cushioned safely in the fire now, no longer in boiling water. Ray burns himself a couple times when reaching for the egg to catch it, Ryan snatching the egg from Ray’s hands before it actually does serious damage. Ray smiles sheepishly each time because he always forgets that the egg gets really hot but Ryan just kisses the tender flesh and gives him a chastising look.

 

Month five holds two masquerade balls in honor of their son, and neither of them have the heart to say that he isn’t actually born yet. Ryan and Ray dance happily, mama Narvaez gladly staying in the room with the egg, making sure the fire is stoked and it doesn’t go out. Ray sits by the fireplace late at night when he can’t sleep, talking to no one in particular because the egg can’t actually understand what he’s saying.

 

“Frank tried to insinuate that you’re a bastard child, the nerve! You aren’t, my pretty baby, you’re the most wonderful kid a person could want. I love you a lot, my little dragon, you remember that.” Ryan listens to Ray talking sometimes, half asleep and not quite paying attention. “The garden is lovely this time of year. The roses are so red and the petals look so soft, you’re going to love them. The other flowers are pretty too, but between you and I? I think roses are the best. Your dad used to give them to me all the time when we lived far away, now he gives me kisses.”

 

Other times Ray sits in the quiet of the room when Ryan wants to go out and get something, enjoying the warmth of the fire and a day where nobles aren’t harping at him. “I can’t wait for you to be born, kid. I’m gonna show you how to garden and papa will show you how to be a fierce little fighter and we’re going to be a family, okay? You might have to go live with your uncle Jack for a while, but we’ll visit you all the time.” Ray always finishes his talks by saying ‘I love you’, and Ryan doesn’t know how many times he’s heard Ray mumble that, either to Ryan or the baby.

 

Near the end of month 6 Ray is called away, and he’s gone for a little over a week, talking with the king of a neighboring kingdom who desperately asks that Ray teach them how to plant properly. Ryan’s heart aches with every passing minute that Ray is gone, and he keeps to the room because he doesn’t want to see anyone else. Ryan wakes up to a soft ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump filling his ears and he clambers out of bed, moving to sit in front of the fireplace. Ryan hears the door open and weary footsteps, and when he looks up Ray is smiling tiredly at him and dropping his bag by the door. Ryan waves Ray over and Ray settles down beside Ryan. “What?”

 

“Shhh, listen.” Ray quiets down and his eyes widen when he hears the soft ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump of the baby’s heart. The egg pulses in time with a soft inner light, Ray’s eyes soft as he leans his head on Ryan’s shoulder.

 

Month 7 is when things get interesting. Ryan refuses to leave the room at all, sitting by the fire until Ray drags him to bed. Ryan doesn’t know when exactly the egg will hatch but he knows that he needs to be there when it starts. Ray is forced to continue on with what he’s doing, listening to people request things of him or overseeing military training to ensure that the army they’ve never had to use is well trained.

 

Ray is sitting in a meeting at the head of the table, leaning his head against his hand when the door bursts open, Ryan breathing hard and looking disheveled. Ray stands up immediately at the frantic look on Ryan’s face, not hesitating as he bolts, taking Ryan’s hand with a mumbled ‘please excuse me’.

 

The queen directs the nobles to look back at her, carrying the conversation on as if Ray didn’t just run out of the room with his husband in tow. They hurry through the hall, passing by servants who quickly hop out of the way. Ryan ducks into the room and ray catches the doorway, swinging in and closing the door at the same time. The egg shakes every so often as it sits in a pile of blankets, Ryan obviously having constructed it much like his birthing nest. They both settle among the blankets and pillows, breath held in anticipation as they stare at the egg. Small fissures appear in the shell as they hear crackling noises, Ryan’s pupils turning into slits at the sight.

 

Ray can see how hard Ryan is fighting not to get too out of control, tail whipping around him before eventually curling tight around his midsection. Small pieces fall away from the shell, and they wait with bated breath for what seems like an eternity before they hear a loud crack and a large piece falls. Ryan croons at the sight of nubby horns, the small figure within stirring as Ryan helps pick away at some of the other pieces. Ryan purrs loudly as the small dragon stumbles out of his shell, squeaking at what’s left as if it offended him. Ray sees his little tail wag as he stares up at Ryan, cooing loudly and placing little feet on Ryan’s thigh. Ryan scoops the small child up, cooing just as loud, letting the baby rub his face over Ryan’s shoulder.

 

“Such a beautiful, strong boy you are. You want to see mama?” At the mention of Ray the baby’s head whips around, and with a joyful coo he wiggles from Ryan’s arms, running unsteadily to fall into Ray’s lap. Ray laughs softly as the baby gurgles at him, Ray running a hand over downy fur. Ray laughs when he gets attacked with nuzzles, the baby rubbing his face against Ray’s cheek while cooing. Ray places a gentle kiss atop the baby’s head as Ryan watches the two of them, moving to wrap his arms around Ray and trap their son between them. “What should we name him?”

 

Ray smiles, looking down at the little dragon with soft brown fur and shimmering orange wings. “Michael.”

 

 


	5. A Child's Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is born with a bright mind and eager determination. He watches his parent's quietly, unassuming that anything is wrong. He finds that he likes being here with his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Michael's perspective! Michael is such a smart lil baby, isn't he just a peach? HUGE THANKS to my lovely collaborator and maker of amazing fanart misterkitteh.tumblr.com, you're fantastic! As always, like the fic? Hate it? See a spelling or grammatical error? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com or right in the comments below!

It’s warm inside my egg. I know that I’m in an egg because they said so. They keep me in nice warm water that gurgles and bubbles in my ears so that I won’t get too cold. I love my egg. I hear voices, muffled and far away, but I perk up nonetheless, listening.

“Ray you need to get some sleep, you look like you’ll pass out.” It’s my Papa’s voice! There’s an odd noise, and I figure they’re kissing again. They kiss often, which means they must really like each other.

“I will.” I hear the reply, and my heart swells; that’s my Mama, he’s so very nice to me. He sits and talks with me, tells me about his day or the pretty flowers I can’t wait to see once I get out of this thing. I feel myself lifted from the warm water right as I hear a crack and a sploosh, hissing following soon after. I’m taken from cold hands almost immediately and pressed to something warm.

“Are you okay?” His voice is so very close, it isn’t too muffled anymore, and it rumbles nicely. My Papa has a very nice voice, I think. I hope my voice is going to be like that some day.

“I forgot how hot he gets.” Mama sounds guilty, like he did something wrong, and I guess he did by the gasp I near from Papa. I’m jostled a little, but I’m not mad, Papa holds me close while I hear that odd noise again. I’m feeling kind of drowsy being so warm and I nod off, listening to Papa gently chastise Mama while kissing him. Mama doesn’t mind.

~*~

I wake up to hear a door open and a bag drop to the ground, smiling because Mama must be home finally. I hear a soft gasp and something shift above me.

"Shhh, listen." I don't know what they're listening too, but it makes them happy because I hear Mama sniffle. I hear Papa coo at me and I try my best to coo back, though I think he doesn't hear me.

One day I grow restless, and light leaks into my egg from all around me. I shift, trying to rock the egg and test how strong it is. I hear a surprised gasp before I hear stuff shuffling around. I'm lifted out of the fire and placed somewhere as I rock gently. The door slams open and footsteps fade rapidly, the room falling silent for a minute or so before I hear two people drawing in big breaths and the door shuts. I push against the shell, kicking lightly because it's really cramped in here. I see a small patch of light as a piece falls away and I move even more, kicking and scraping at the shell. I hit the top of the egg and light floods into my eyes and a big piece cracks off. I'm almost out! My eyes blur as I see another piece pulled away and I wobble free, legs weak as I shake myself. I try my best to roar at the shell for being so stubborn while I'm trying to get out, and warm hands scoop me up. Papa croons at me and I rub my face into his neck, Papa smelling like soot and fire. I coo, trying to say hello like Mama does but it doesn't come out. "You want to see your Mama?"

I perk up at the mention of him and I wiggle in Papa's arms. He sets me down and I stumble over to Mama, climbing into his lap as he giggles and pets me softly. I gurgle and coo, tail wagging as I nuzzle his cheek. He kisses the top of my head as Papa comes to hug both of us, smiling at Mama and then at me. He asks Mama a question that I don't hear and Mama looks at me, scratching just under my chin. "Michael."

I coo happily, laying my head down on Mamas shoulder. I want to explore the room some, but I'm tired and even though Mama isn't as warm as Papa I cuddle up to him. Someone has to keep Mama warm. I drift off to sleep, purring softly and protesting when one of them moves, cold arms being replaced by warm ones. I listen as Mama shuffles around, a nice smell in the air as I yawn and curl up in Papa’s arms. I’m comfortable and almost asleep again when I’m handed off again and I grumble in protest, Papa laughing softly. “He doesn’t like being handed off it seems.”

“You’re probably better at holding him, I’m too cold.” I squeak in protest because I like when Mama holds me. I hear more laughter and I sniff as the scent of blood and milk hits my nose. I open my eyes, wiggling until I lay comfortably on my back, and when something is presented to me I suckle eagerly, bracing my hands on Mama’s arm. He smiles and rocks side to side softly while I eat, grunting in annoyance when nothing comes out. “Done already?”

“He’s going to need a couple bottles the first time. Here, I’ll make it.” Papa takes the bottle and I huff, Mama snorting and tickling under my chin.

“Hungry little boy, aren’t you?” I coo, hoping that he understands me because I want him to understand. His face doesn’t change form that soft expression and I make a sad noise, nosing at Mama’s arm. He’s quick to shush me and kiss my nose, hugging me close even though he doesn’t know why I’m sad.

“He was saying yes, Ray. He’s sad because you don’t understand him.” I nod and suck on one of Mama’s fingers, Mama giggling and bouncing me lightly.

“I’m sorry my pretty baby, I’m not very good at understanding your adorable noises.” I gurgle happily as he pulls his hand away and replaces it with the bottle, letting me suck on it eagerly.  Papa makes me one more bottle before I’m full and sleepy, Mama holding me so my head is on his shoulder. I feel a hand patting my back gently, and I wonder what Mama is doing when I feel bubbles in my stomach and I burp loudly, smoke puffing into the air. Papa seems just as surprised as I am, and Mama smiles sheepishly as he sets me down to explore. “Bubbles form after a baby eats.”

“Did you take care of babies a lot?” Papa doesn’t sound mad at Mama, so I go on my way, staring up at the bed before crouching low. I narrow my eyes before hopping up onto the bed, bouncing a bit on the surface. I sniff around while the two of them talk, wiggling under the blanket.

“As a child I did. I’m good with kids, I just don’t usually make it a point of babysitting. One little dragon is enough for me.”

I mumble while nosing around in the blankets and I hear Papa laugh. “Michael says good. He wants his Mama and Papa all to himself.” Mama laughs and I squeal when I bounce up, someone thumping down on the bed beside me before Mama pokes his head under the blankets.

“No brothers and sisters for you?” I grumble a protest and Mama does that little snort laugh that makes his nose scrunch up. I wiggle forward and kiss Mama’s cheek, watching as his face scrunches. I wag my tail nervously, trilling when Mama scoops me up and hugs me close. He presses a kiss to my nose and the top of my head and I think that I love him very much. “You’re just so cute!”

Mama makes a noise of surprise and laughs when Papa dives under the blankets with us, crooning at me and kissing Mama. I listen to Mama laugh as Papa playfully growls at him, tickling Mama as he wiggles and tries to get away. I giggle as Papa scoops me up in one arm and Mama in the other, placing me between them as Papa rests his forehead against Mamas. Mama is smiling and he’s very pretty, which I think Papa knows by the way he looks at Mama. It’s very warm under the blankets and with Papa so close, and I feel very tired, huffing softly as I close my eyes. Someone pets my head, places a kiss there before they settle down. I fall asleep on the soft bed between Mama and Papa, safe and warm.

~*~

When I wake up it’s still dark out, but my stomach grumbles and I wiggle. I squeak at Papa but he doesn’t wake up, and I want to cry because I’m hungry and no one is listening. Cold hands pick me up and cradle me close, shushing me quietly as I rest my head on Mama’s shoulder. Mama gets out of bed and rocks me gently, making me a bottle while I tiredly nose at his neck. He giggles softly while repositioning me to lay in the crook of his arm before he gives me the bottle. I can’t hold it on my own, so he does as I suckle hungrily. Mama looks tired, and I feel a little guilty for waking him up, but he just rocks me. My eyes droop as a soft song fills the air, Mama singing to me in a language I don’t understand. It makes me sleepy and my limbs feel heavy as I eat, and I gurgle out a coo around the nub of the bottle, Mama smiling.

Mama sings to me as I slow down eating to listen to his song some more, Mama looking very tired. “Keep eating, sweetheart. You’ll need all you can get.” I do as Mama says and start eating again. He starts singing again and I listen until I can no longer keep my eyes open, the bottle empty and my hunger gone. He rocks me gently, walking back to bed and cuddling against Papa with me in the middle. I hear Papa mumble sleepily as a wing drapes over the two of us, Mama singing softly still. I like it here, with Mama and Papa.

~*~

I wake up when Mama slides out of bed, yawning and stretching. Papa is still asleep and I try to wiggle out from under his arm without waking him up. Mama places something on his head, a metal circle with flowers all over it. I coo quietly and Mama comes back towards the bed, picking me up and holding me. “Hi buddy, you hungry?” I nod and Mama kisses my nose, holding me as he makes me a bottle. I eat quickly, but this time Mama doesn’t sing to me, just bounces me lightly as he slowly walks around the room. Mama is wearing a big red cloak that smells like him and a little like Papa, and I paw at the fur that lines the top of it. Mama smiles, he does that a lot, and runs his fingers through my fur.

“Ray?” I perk up when I hear Papa’s voice and Mama turns, going over to the bed and giving Papa a kiss. “Were you singing last night?” Mama hums and nods, patting my back as I feel the bubbles in my stomach again. I burp loudly before Mama hands me over to Papa, kissing the top of my head before kissing Papa again. “You have to leave already?”

“As much as I would love to stay with you two forever, a kingdom doesn’t run itself unfortunately.” I coo, wiggling in Papa’s arms as I look expectantly at Mama.

“Michael says he wants to come along.” Mama looks sad as he sits on the edge of the bed, shoulders sagging.

“I would love for you to come, baby boy, but you can’t. People don’t know that your Papa is a dragon kin, like you, and they would be very mad at both of us. You have to stay here with Papa.”

I whine in disappointment, looking up at Papa and then Mama, tilting my head in confusion. Papa sighs and nudges Mama, kissing his forehead. “Go, I’ll explain it to him.”

“I love you two.” Mama gets up and leaves quietly, blowing me a kiss on the way out. Papa sets me on the bed and I sit there expectantly, Papa sighing heavily.

“Your mom and I met in an odd way. I was living in a castle far away from here when we first met. I was.. More dragon-like, I suppose. I stayed a dragon and I behaved like a dragon. Pretty soon knights would come and try to rescue Ray.” I ask Papa why he didn’t let the knights rescue Mama, and his face hardens a bit in anger. “We had a system. If Ray didn’t like the knight or the knight attacked me I would drive them off. I was.. Feared by many around me, and now they believe the dragon to be dead and Ray rescued.” But you’re the dragon, I caw, like it’s obvious and doesn’t make sense. “If anyone finds out I’m the dragon, they would not hesitate to kill me, you, and possibly Ray as well. That is why you cannot go with Ray, or be seen by anyone other than us or Ray’s mother.”

I protest that it isn’t fair, that it isn’t right to have to hide, and Papa agrees with me. He hugs me and says it’ll be alright, that once I’m older I’ll understand the risks of being dragonkin. I let Papa hold me even though I’m mad and he distracts me with stories of before he came here. He tells me what it’s like to fly and I flap my little wings, Papa smiling at me. Papa plays hide and seek with me and we play tag too, Papa cheating and shooting fire at me as I giggle and walk around on legs that aren’t used to walking. I stumble a lot and fall a couple times, but Papa always encourages me to get up and try again.

I find that I like climbing very much, but I’m not too good at it yet. I manage to climb up onto the windowsill and I peek through the curtains, looking out at the blue skies and puffy clouds. I put my hands on the window, tail wagging in excitement as I spot the garden that Mama talked about. I coo while looking back, trying to get Papa’s attention. I eventually roar as loud as I can and Papa jumps, hurrying over to me with a concerned expression. I point to the garden and tell him that I want to go see the roses. He asks me how I know what roses are and I tell him that Mama talked about them all the time! Mama said that roses are the prettiest flowers in the world and that Papa used to give them to Mama all the time.

Papa gives me a funny look and I whip around as I hear the door open. I chitter in excitement and hop down from the window, running as fast I can towards Mama as he closes the door. Mama grins and crouches down, laughing as I barrel into him, Mama scoopping me up while I place my hands on his shoulder and rub my face against his cheek, cooing about how I missed him. Mama catches his crown after I knock it off and places it back on his head, adjusting his glasses as he kisses Papa hello. “Hi Michael, you miss me?” I nod and wiggle in Mama’s arms, waiting until he puts me down as I run back over to the window, looking at Mama expectantly.

Mama follows me as I hop up onto the windowsill and I point to the garden, asking if I can go and see the roses. Papa listens for a moment before laughing a little. “He wants to go see the roses. He said you told him they were the prettiest flowers ever.”

Mama looks surprised because I was in the egg when he told me, but I remember. He smiles at me and pats the top of my head. “Alright, let me do something real quick and then we can go to the garden.” I hop around triumphantly and Papa croons at me, winking and telling me I have Mama wrapped around my finger already. I don’t know what it means, but it doesn’t sound bad so I don’t mind. Mama comes back into the room smiling as a lady follows him, and I cock my head to the side curiously.

She murmurs a few words in a different language before she drops to her knees, holding a hand out to me. “Come here, my dear.” I drop down from the windowsill and pad over, sniffing her hand curiously before I step up onto her lap and curl up. She smells kind of like Mama does, so this must be the lady Papa was talking about earlier. She pets me softly, murmuring to me in another language, and soon I hear Mama responding in the same language. “Such a beautiful child you are, Michael.”

I coo and roll onto my back, giggling as she pets my tummy, looking up at her as she smiles at me.  She smiles a lot like my Mama does, and I nuzzle her hand when she goes to pet my head. “Do you think you can keep everyone away for a while?”

“It would be my pleasure. Come along, you three.” I clamber off her lap as she stands up and I follow closely, watching as Papa’s wings and tail disappear, horns crumbling as he looks just like any other person. I wish I could do that so I could go out without Mama having to sneak around to allow me out. I try my best to keep up, running as fast as my legs will carry until Mama bends over and picks me up, setting me on his shoulder. I nose at his hair for a minute before cold air hits me and I sniff, smelling the grass and heavy scent of soil. Mama sets me down and I immediately sit down, dumbfoundedly by the feeling under my feet. The grass tickles at my feet and the dirt is soft under my claws, the scent of plants heavy around me. I blink as I stare up at the sky, ignoring the laughter around me.

I hear Mama ask what’s wrong and Papa chuckling as he answers. “He’s taking in all the scents. It can be overwhelming at first, he just has to get used to it.”

I stand up slowly, taking a few steps forward as I spot beautiful red flowers. Roses. They look so much prettier than what I had imagined when Mama talked about them and I take off running, stopping to sniff one of the flowers. I hop around excitedly, wings flapping uselessly as I roll around in the dirt and smell all the flowers. I coo and nose around in some soft soil, sneezing and squawking in surprise when something wiggles in the dirt. I paw at it and it tries to get away, so I hop around it, swatting at it and squeaking. Mama and Papa are laughing, Mama leaning against Papa as they hold hands. I try to pick it up as gently as I can and waddle over to them, holding it up and waiting for one of them to take it.

Papa cups his hand and I drop it into his hand, puffing up proudly at what I’ve caught. Papa nods in encouragement and I go back to snuffling around in the dirt, eventually going back to stare at the roses. “Do you like them?” I coo when Mama sits down next to me, looking at the flowers with a soft expression on his face. I say that yes, I like them very much even though Mama doesn’t understand, but he seems satisfied that I like them. “These roses have been growing for as long as I can remember. They’ve always been here. They’re a sign of the kingdoms power, of the beauty this place holds." I watch as Mama draws a small knife and cuts one of the roses off of the bush, holding it in his hand gently. He sets the knife to his side and holds the rose out towards me, not even wincing when blood beads from his fingers.

I whine in confusion and nudge the flower, taking it from Mama and setting it on the ground because it hurt Mama. I lick Mama’s hand and he smiles, picking the flower up again, holding it delicately. “Ray be careful.” I hear Papa whine at the sight of Mama getting hurt just like I did, but Mama doesn’t seem worried.

“Roses have thorns on the stem. Do you see them?” I look close at the stem and I see little red spikes and I nod. “Roses don’t want to be picked and played with, so they have thorns. They’re very very pretty flowers, but they hurt if you treat them wrong. People are kind of like that; they can be very pretty and nice, but if you treat them badly they’ll lash out. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

I say that yes, I understand what he’s saying, to be careful around people because not everyone is nice and pretty like the flower, that some people are going to be mean to me. Papa tells Mama what I said and Ray smiles, kissing my nose like he always does as he calls me his smart little dragon. Mama say it’s time to go inside and I climb into his arms, Papa taking the rose in one hand and Mama’s in his other. We walk back to the room quietly and I see a small girl peeking around the corner. She waves to Papa, and when she sees me she coos quietly, saying hello. I coo back and Ray looks around, wondering what I’m cooing at. I don’t give the girl away.

Papa says that I was talking to him, and I wonder why Papa doesn’t tell him about the little dragon girl. I figure it’s because she’s hiding, just like Papa and I are and don’t worry about it anymore, Mama looking at me before looking back for a moment. Mama seems suspicious, but he doesn’t say anything as Papa opens the door to our room, murmuring to me. “Are you hungry Michael?” I nod eagerly and Mama hands me to Papa, going to make a bottle while Papa coos at me and tells me not to worry about the little girl. I reply that she was like me, only older, and someday I’ll be able to walk around. Papa feeds me quietly, rocking me softly as I yawn. I burp as Papa pats my back and then we go to bed. I lay in between the two of them, wondering why they seem so sad when they look at me.

I haven’t slept yet when Mama wakes up and slides out of bed, the room dark as I look at him curiously. He stands by the window, looking out with an arm tucked around his stomach. Papa gets up without me noticing and he walks over to Mama, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. Mama looks at Papa for a moment before looking back out the window. “I’ve invited Jack to come meet Michael.”

“Ray he’s barely a day old don’t you think-”

“We aren’t sending him away. Not yet. But he needs to know Jack, needs to be comfortable with him.”

“Ray can’t we keep him here? We shouldn’t have to send him away just because he isn’t like everyone else.” Papa sounds upset, and I try my best to keep quiet as Mama looks at Papa with angry, teary eyes.

“No one loathes having to send him away more than I do, Ryan, but if he stays here-” Mama’s voice does something funny and he starts crying, shoulders shaking. “If he stays here and something happens I could lose you both. I can’t do that Ryan, I can’t be selfish and keep him here with us. I can’t lock him away in a room for years and hope that everything will be okay.”

“Ray..” Papa whimpers when Mama cries harder, covering his mouth and burying his face in Papa’s chest. I get up as quietly as I can and hop off of the bed, walking over and sitting by their feet until they notice me. Papa notice me first as he nudges Mama, and Mama is quick to wipe his tears away. “Hungry?”

I shake my head, tugging on Mama’s pant leg until he picks me up. I lick at his cheeks, rubbing my face against his and purring. I hear Mama sniffle as more tears come, and he laughs sadly. “Sorry for waking you up, sweetheart.” I state that I was already awake, and that it’s okay. Everything will work out some day, even if I have to go away for a little while. Papa’s face crumples as he relays what I said to Mama, and Mama cries harder. “My smart, sweet little dragon. I love you so very much, don’t you ever forget it.”

I tell Mama I won’t ever forget and kiss his cheek, cuddling him as he hugs me close and stands by the window. Papa hugs the both of us and kisses Mama’s forehead, squeezing us close. Yes, I think I love both of them very much.

 


	6. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray loves watching Michael grow and play. He only wishes that Michael wouldn't grow up so fast, or run away so fast when he's trying to give him a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made myself cry. Whoops. SORRY Y'ALL, I LOVE YOU. Huge shoutout to misterkitteh.tumblr.com for being a fucking fantastic fic collaborator and helping me start this goddamn chapter. As always, love the fic? hate it? Found a spelling error? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com or right below in the comments! If y'all have something you see on tumblr that you associate with this lil fic then feel free to tag it #purplesauris and I'll most likely see it! Or you can post it on your own and send me a link over tumblr!

Ray looks around, trying not to laugh as he pretends to cry, covering his face with his hands. “I can’t find Michael, oh where did he go?” Ray’s voice cracks in distress and he’s glad Ryan isn’t in the room because it would probably drive Ryan mad to hear Ray like this. Ray sobs loudly behind his hands, standing near the door to the bathroom. Ray hears the scraping of claws on stone and he cries harder, hoping that it’s working. Ray hears the piddle of heavy footsteps on the stone and then hands are bracing on his knees, Michael cooing worriedly. Ray peeks through his fingers at Michael, sniffling and playing the part. “Michael?”

 

“Coo!” Michael rubs against Ray’s knee, sitting with his tail tucked to the side, guilty for making his mama cry. Ray crouches and pretends to be relieved, hugging Michael as Michael wiggles and gurgles at Ray. Ray takes the opportunity and scoops Michael up, ducking into the bathroom and towards the tub. Michael squirms in Ray’s arms, squealing in protest as Ray drops to his knees beside the tub and sets Michael in. Michael looks utterly betrayed as water drips from his fur, chittering angrily at Ray.

 

“Oh hush, you know you like having baths. Do you want mama to come in too?” Michael perks up at that and nods quickly, diving under the water and rolling around. Ray undresses quietly, stepping into the water and sitting down as Michael blows bubbles in the water. Michael stares at Ray, half his face submerged as he gurgles under the water. Ray giggles as Michael rears up and roars quietly, looking like a soaked cat as he tromps towards Ray, trying to look menacing. “Oh no it’s the swamp monster!”

 

“Craaa!” Michael jumps on Ray, water sloshing over the side of the tub as Ray slips deeper into the water and Michael lands on top of him. Michael gurgles happily as Ray sits up, reaching for the soap.

 

“Such a strong swamp monster you are.” Michael laughs as Ray rubs soap into his fur, bubbles floating on top of the water. It takes a few minutes to wash through all of Michael’s fur, but Ray doesn’t mind. Ray washes his hair seeing as he’s in the bath already, and by the time Ray and Michael get out the water it’s almost too hot for Ray. Ray had adapted to colder baths whenever Michael or Ryan decided to bathe with him; they’d heat the water up to a comfortable temperature, and by the time they were finished the water would just barely be too hot.

 

Ray wraps a towel around his waist before scooping Michael up in a towel, Michael giggling and squirming in Ray’s arms. Ray scrubs Michael dry with the towel, Michael steaming as his fur puffs up while he dries. Ray smiles at a very poofy Michael before the two of them walk back into the room, Michael following at Ray’s heels. Ryan is just stepping into the room when he spots the two of them, Ryan’s eyes darkening when he looks at Ray. Ray tries to clamp down on the heat that slithers up his spine at the look Ryan is giving him, reminding himself that Michael is in the room.

 

Ryan smiles at Michael and picks him up easily, Michael cooing and licking Ryan’s cheek. “Did Mama manage to give you a bath?”

 

“I had to get in with him for him to finally settle down.” Ryan smoothes Michael’s fur down with gentle hands, Michael wiggling from Ryan’s arms and going to sit on the windowsill. Ray stands in front of the wardrobe, pulling pants on as his towel drops. Ryan traces a water droplet with his eyes and tries to shake himself from teasing Ray while Michael is in the room. Michael is at ease, sitting by the window as Ray gets dressed. Ray is wearing one of Ryan’s shirts and it almost hangs off of Ray’s shoulder, showing the scar from a bite. Ryan’s mark.

 

“Did he run?”

 

“Doesn’t he always?” Ray turns as he closes the wardrobe, going up on his tiptoes to give Ryan a simmering kiss. “Did you pick up more meat for Michael?”

 

“Mhmm. Someone is here to see Michael, too.”

 

“Jack?” Ryan nods as there’s a knock on the door, Michael looking at the door curiously. Ryan goes and opens the door, smiling warmly at Jack as Ryan claps him on the shoulder.

 

“Good to see you again, Jack. How’s the missus?”

 

“Still not real.” Jack and Ryan laugh together as Ryan lets Jack in, Jack smiling at Ray. “Hello my King.” Jack bows and Ray snickers, leaning a hip against the wardrobe.

 

“At ease, Jack. Thank you for coming so quickly.”

 

“I wouldn’t say quickly. Took me a good three days to get your message and another three to gather supplies to come.” Jack and Ray hug quickly, smiling at each other like old friends. “Still, I’m glad you sent for me. Where’s the little tyke I’m meeting today?”

 

“Michael? Would you come here?” Michael peeks out from where he was hiding under the bed, Ray smiling encouragingly. “It’s okay, he’s a friend.”

 

Michael creeps out from under the bed slowly, crouched low and sniffing curiously. Jack sits down to make himself seem less threatening, Michael stopping when Jack lifts his hand. Michael growls at Jack and Jack stops moving, Ray sucking in a sharp breath and Ryan tensing up. Michael sniffs again, creeping forward and stopping in front of Jack. Michael stares at Jack, hackles raised in suspicion, and with a huff Michael pushes past Jack’s hand and climbs into his lap. Michael places his hands on Jack’s chest, coming face to face with Jack. Jack doesn’t move, doesn’t bat an eyelash until Michael coos and rubs his face against Jack’s.

 

Jack pets Michael’s side hesitantly, Michael nosing at Jack’s beard. “It’s nice to meet you, Michael.” Michael titters softly, laying his head on Jack’s shoulder as Jack scratches the top of Michael’s head.

 

Ray and Ryan both relax at the same time, letting out pent up breaths as Ray moves to stand by Ryan. “How was the trip in?”

 

“A little cold. The frost isn’t sticking yet, though, so that’s a blessing.” Michael tucks his face under Jack’s chin, snuffing at Jack’s beard. Ryan has an odd look on his face, and Ray looks a little confused by how quickly Michael warmed up to Jack. “How old is he?”

 

“Just over a week.” Ray says proudly, smiling giddily.

 

“A week? He’s already walking around and moving? Dragons must mature quickly, then.”

 

“They grow rapidly within the first month so that they’re able to support  themselves somewhat without their guardian being around constantly.” Ryan explains, Michael fast asleep in Jack’s arms. Jack stands up without jostling Michael and sits down in a chair at the table tucked in the corner.

 

“Are all dragons born with fur instead of scales?”

 

“No, which worries me. Dragons need scales, they act as natural body armor. Michael.. Doesn’t have that armor.”

 

“I think it’s because of my half.” Ray chimes in, smiling sheepishly. “Since he’s not full dragon he won’t have everything a dragon does. Fur seems appropriate for his genetics.”

 

Ryan nuzzles Ray’s neck as Ryan sits down, Ray curling up in Ryan’s lap. “It doesn’t seem to be a problem for Michael. What he lacks in the armor department his genetics saw fit to make him incredibly agile. It’s hard to catch him without using fire, and fire doesn’t affect him.”

 

“That’s a relief. Does he have a habit of sneezing fire as well?” Jack teases, Ryan’s cheeks flushing lightly as Ray giggles.

 

“No, he can’t breathe fire yet.” Ray gets up from Ryan’s lap when Michael shifts and whines, making a soft sucking noise. Ray prepares a bottle while Ryan and Jack chat about dragon care. Ray shakes the bottle to mix up all the ingredients before handing it to Jack, Jack smiling softly and nudging Michael. Michael lays in the crook of Jack’s arm easily, suckling at the bottle while Jack continues talking.

 

“I found a nice place, a castle hidden near the forest. It’s about a day away on horseback, a few days to walk.”

 

“It sounds perfect. You scouted around to make sure that there was ample game?”

 

“Yes. There’s a small river that runs through the forest as well.” Ray feels a little relieved that everything is in order; it takes a small amount of weight off Ray’s shoulders. Michael coos when he’s done, looking expectantly at Ray.

 

Ryan smiles mischievously and winks at Ray. “He wants to go to the garden to pick flowers. Jack and I will talk some more while you two go play.”

 

Ray does as Michael asks, taking him out to the garden so Michael can pick an assortment of pretty flowers, handing them to Ray for safekeeping. Once Michael is satisfied they head back inside, Michael’s little orange wings fluttering excitedly. Michael comes bounding into the room and up to Jack, insistently tugging on Jack’s cloak until Jack picks him up. Michael sets the flowers on the table and picks one up delicately, tucking it into Jack’s beard. Michael gurgles merrily, tucking flowers into Jack’s beard until he has no more left and Michael is satisfied with how it looks.

 

Ray watches in amusement as Ryan doubles over with laughter, Jack looking confused as to why Michael is putting flowers in his beard. Ray narrows his eyes because the whole thing is familiar, and Ryan takes Ray’s hand. “What’s so funny?”

 

“Michael is trying to court your beard.” Ryan chokes out between bouts of laughter, Ray laughing once he realizes that Ryan used to give him flowers too.

 

“Oh my. Is it wrong that I feel kind of flattered?”

 

“It’s Michael’s first time meeting anyone with facial hair like that. He’ll keep giving you little gifts, but it won’t go farther that that.” Ryan smirks, shoulders still shaking with silent laughter as he watches Michael coo and nuzzle one of the flowers in Jack’s beard.

 

Jack stays until after dinner (at Ray’s insistence), Michael sitting next to him at the table and sucking on a bottle. Ryan keeps laughing everytime he looks between Jack and Michael, and even Ray giggles occasionally because it’s just so cute. Jack doesn’t mind, and he scratches the top of Michael’s head as he stands by the door. “Bye Michael, you be good for your parents, okay?”

 

Michael nods enthusiastically, rubbing his snout over Jack’s beard before nuzzling Jack’s cheek. Ray mock bows and Jack does the same before handing Michael to Ray, smiling at each other as Ryan waits patiently. Ryan walks with Jack to  the front of the castle, smiling softly at Jack.

 

“Thank you for doing this for us. I don’t think that Ray could stand if something were to happen.”

 

Jack smiles and nods, looking up at the sky. “You have a good kid, Ryan. I’ll do my best to keep him safe once we’re out there. I can think of no higher honor than taking care of the prince for you.”

 

~*~

 

Ray sighs as he steps into the room, rubbing at his shoulder absently. Ray closes the door with his foot as he looks around, wondering where Michael and Ryan are. Ray pulls his cloak off of his shoulders and sets it on the bed, setting his crown on the nightstand as he runs a hand through his hair. Talking with nobles and people who have nothing better to do than start petty arguments is exhausting, and Ray is pretty sure he’ll never get used to it.

 

Ray feels a shiver go down his spine when he hears a soft growl, and he turns to see a shirtless Ryan lingering in the doorway of the bathroom. Ryan stalks forward, pupils in slits as he looks at Ray, Ray swallowing hard as he backs up. Ray’s back hits the wall as Ryan stops in front of him, leaning down and nuzzling Ray’s cheek.  Ray sucks in a quick breath when Ryan presses him back, chest to chest, and Ryan is kissing Ray. Ray’s eyes shut automatically as he leans into the kiss, lips parting with a silent gasp as Ryan grips Ray’s hips. Ray hears someone moan softly and he doesn’t know whether it’s him or Ryan but it doesn’t matter as Ryan hoists Ray up, Ray’s legs hooking over Ryan’s hipbones. Ryan’s wings twitch as they hang heavily around Ryan’s shoulders, half shielding Ray as Ryan pushes his hips forward.

 

This time Ray is pretty sure it’s him that moaned, and he buries his face in Ryan’s neck as his hips buck. It’s so wrong to be doing this right now when Michael could walk in, Ray knows they should stop but he loses himself in the feeling of Ryan pressed against him. Ray feels one of Ryan’s hands slide behind Ray’s lower back and pushes Ray’s hips out so they aren’t touching the wall, Ray wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck. Ray knows Ryan won’t drop him but the feeling of being suspended still makes Ray look down cautiously. Ryan catches Ray in another hot kiss, the hand that was cupping Ray’s lower back sliding to hold Ray’s leg at the knee.

 

Ray squeaks in surprise when Ryan’s tail brushes over his dick, Ray panting as Ryan looks at him through hooded eyes. Ray tips his head back as he grinds mindlessly against Ryan’s tail, fingertips digging into Ryan’s back. Ray gasps out Ryan’s name and Ryan presses his tail firmly against Ray, cutting off what Ray was going to say as Ray’s breath sticks in his throat. Ray whines noisily when Ryan’s grip on Ray’s thigh tightens and he opens his eyes, jolting when he sees Michael sitting by the bed. Ray’s cheeks are flushed as he stops moving, mortified that Michael is looking at them so calmly.

 

Michael doesn’t seem fazed as he hops up onto the bed, nosing around in the blankets until he settles down under them, curled up. Michael coos, and Ray covers his face with his hands, Ryan letting him down slowly. Ray peeks at Ryan to see his cheeks flushed heavily with color, blushing at whatever Michael said. the mood is effectively killed, and Ray shuffles around nervously. “What’d he say?”

 

Ryan looks away from Ray, cheeks flushing darker as he bites his lower lip. “Nothing, he didn’t say anything.”

 

“He did though! You’re blushing!” Ryan growls lightly and kisses Ray soundly on the mouth, shutting Ray up. Ryan never does end up telling Ray that Michael said they should probably let Michael go somewhere else first if they’re going to fuck. Ray wanders around the room tidying things up to keep himself distracted, biting his lip every so often when he meets Ryan’s eyes.

 

“Long day?” Ryan asks when Ray’s shoulders slump while he stares at the tabletop, Ray shrugging.

 

“Everyone is arguing all the time, saying I should do this or I should do that.”

 

“Nobles and their politics. They think everything needs to be a debate.” Ryan murmurs, crooning at Michael while Michael makes a mess of Ryan’s hair. “There’s no way around the bickering, unfortunately.”

 

“Sometimes I just want to slam my hands on the table and yell for them to shut up.” Ryan laughs softly and comes over to Ray, taking his hand and kissing him tenderly. Ryan tugs him towards the bed as wind howls outside, rain pelting the windows. Michael sits on the windowsill and stares out curiously, jumping when thunder cracks.

 

“You’re scary enough when you’re calm, I can’t imagine you yelling at anyone.” Ray snickers and looks at Michael, Michael’s tail wagging excitedly.

 

“Michael? Do you like the rain?” Ray sits down on the bed, Ryan laying down as his wings and horns disappear. Michael looks from the window towards Ray and nods, hopping down and padding over. Michael coos as Ray picks him up, scooting to lay down next to Ryan.

 

“Michael says he likes the noise of the rain. The lights are pretty too.” Michael coos and nudges Ray, kissing his cheek before he curls up between his parents. Ray hears crackling in his ears right before lightning flashes outside, and Ray sighs. It’s going to be a long night if the storm persists, and by the looks of it, it’s barely started. Ray pulls the blanket up a little farther, squeezing his eyes shut in hopes of dampening the energy in the air. Ray jumps when Ryan’s tail drapes over Ray’s waist, curling as he pulls Ray closer, resting his forehead against Ray’s.

 

Ryan never says anything, but he acts like a block, letting the energy rolling through Ray seep into his tail where the fire in his veins burns it away. Ray sleeps easily despite the storm, Ryan crooning in his sleep to keep Michael asleep.

 

~*~

 

Michael become scarily good at interrupting Ryan and Ray, but he only seems to do it when Ray has some meeting to get to. Ryan blushes every time Michael sneaks away right before Ray comes back; Michael is basically ensuring that they won’t be interrupted and Ryan doesn’t know whether to be mortified or grateful.

 

Ray either doesn’t notice that Michael conveniently disappears or doesn’t seem to mind at all. Ray watches Michael grow rapidly, losing some of the fluffy baby softness from his snout as he gets bigger. Ray finds it harder to pick Michael up now, and Ryan wasn’t kidding when he said that dragons were notorious for weighing a lot more than what was seen. Michael flutters his wings when he hears the door open and he comes charging, Ray crouching like he usually does with his arms open. Michael crashes into Ray and Ray tips back, landing on his back as he laughs and his crown falls off, Michael cooing excitedly.

 

“You’re getting so big! Soon you’ll be just as big as your papa.” Michael gurgles excitedly, ray sitting up as Ryan picks his crown up and sets it on the nightstand as per the usual. Ryan gently picks Ray up, Ray holding onto Michael to make sure he doesn’t fall. Michael snuffs at Ray’s hair, chittering softly as Ray runs a hand down Michael’s side.

 

“Michael says he hopes he’s as pretty as you.” Ray grins and kisses Michael’s nose, Michael cooing at Ryan as Ryan’s smile falters for a moment. “I know you want to, but you understand you can’t right?” Michael coos again, wiggling out of Ray’s arms while sounding disappointed, Ryan looking dejectedly at Ray. “There are too many people around, Michael. Someone could see you.”

 

“Michael..” Ray calls out softly, Michael looking up at Ray as he rubs his horn against the bedpost. “You know that we love you, right?” Michael nods, Ray sighing heavily as he looks to Ryan. Ray picks himself back up, smiling at Michael even though Michael can tell that Ray is struggling to keep his composure. “Bath time?”

 

Michael hisses and takes off, Ray laughing and chasing after him as Ryan sits down to write a letter. Ryan forgets for a moment how to write, but he remembers a minute after holding the quill. The soft scratching of the tip against the paper is comforting as Ryan faintly hears water sloshing and happy giggles from Michael. Ryan seals the letter shut with Ray’s seal before getting up, handing it to a servant to send it right away. Ryan urges that it be delivered tonight, and the servant nods before scurrying off to do her job.

 

Ryan catches a very wet Michael as he makes a mad dash to escape from the bathroom, dripping wet as his fur crackles. “Did you let Mama dry you off?” Michael wiggles in Ryan’s arms as Ray walks over, throwing a towel over Michael as Michael coos in protest. “You aren’t getting in bed until you’re dry, and your fur doesn't look stupid after it dries.” Michael grumbles that Ryan wouldn’t know since he doesn’t have fur and Ryan growls lightly, Michael squeaking and trying to climb from Ryan’s arms to Ray’s. “I have eyes don’t I, Michael?”

 

“You’re very handsome, Michael.” Ray adds, Michael huffing but looking pleased with the attention.

 

Ray snickers and kisses Ryan’s cheek, the three of them heading to bed. Ray feels bad that he doesn’t spend more time awake with Michael, but Michael never seems to mind, just cuddles up to Ray in his sleep and croons happily. Ray lies awake that night, biting his lip and keeping Michael close. Ryan holds Ray’s hand in his sleep, tail once again curling over Ray’s waist as Ray looks at the two of them. Ray loves them both so much; he doesn’t want either of them to get hurt, and the thought of sending Michael away rips his breath from his lungs, makes him hurt worse than when he fought off those knights when Ryan passed out.

 

Ray knows he has to, for Michael’s sake. He can’t expect Michael to live in one tiny room until he can control his transformations. Michael needs room to grow, to be free to run and play and be as loud as he wants, and Michael can’t do that here. Ray watches the room lighten as the sun rises the next morning, eyes drooping in exhaustion even though his body is too high strung to let him sleep. Ryan’s eyes flutter before he groans, tail tightening around Ray’s waist as he kisses Ray sleepily. “Sleep.”

 

“I have to get up. I have a council meeting.” Ray mumbles, Ryan rumbling in disapproval as he wraps his arms around Ray, Michael squeaking quietly in protest of being moved. Ray feels Ryan’s tail loop around his leg, trapping him further, and Ray sighs in defeat. “They’ll come knocking.”

 

“Nu uh, told them you were sick.” Ryan murmurs, huffing when Ray wiggles. Ryan bites lightly at Ray’s scarred shoulder and Ray squeaks, going boneless as he whines.

 

“Ryan I really should go. Kings can’t take sick days.” Ryan actually opens his eyes, glaring at Ray as he blows smoke out of his nose.

 

“You aren’t going just to pass out in an hour. Just stay here. Please?” Michael croons in what Ray assumes is him saying please, and Ray’s will to fight them crumbles. Ray sighs and lays his head back down, resting his forehead against Ryan’s.

 

Ray ends up falling asleep to Michael gurgling at him, tucking his head under Ray’s chin as Ryan hums softly. Ray sleeps for a few hours, Ryan and Michael laying with him the whole time, unwilling to get up and move away from Ray. Both are hungry and Michael’s never gone this long without a bottle but he can feel the sadness hanging around Ray like a sticky black web, and Michael wants to scare it away. Ray rouses around midday, mouth feeling like it was full of cotton but oddly rested for as fitful he slept. Ryan’s eyes are closed as he hums, Michael joining in occasionally as they hum a familiar little tune.

 

Ray hears himself mumbling the words before he even fully registers that he’s awake, words rolling off his tongue as Michael coos contentedly and lets Ray sing. Ryan’s singing voice is a nice timber compared to Ray’s lighter tones, and it contrasts nicely as Ray groggily sings the words and Ryan hums the melody. Michael joins in again at the end, little dragon voice warbling with the effort of doing something so foreign, but Michael’s notes are spot on. Just as the song finishes there’s a soft knock on the door, and Ray shields Michael from view as Ryan goes to answer the door.

 

Ryan comes back holding a letter, reading it out loud. _“‘Dear King, everything is ready, I’ve been doing some cleaning when I can whilst waiting for you to contact me. I’ll be there by the time you get this letter; I’ve included a map so that you three can travel safely and quickly. Pack a couple days worth of food, it is a long journey, and even you may want a horse, King Haywood.’”_

 

"It's time, then?" Ray murmurs, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Have either of you eaten?" The twin grumbles of their stomachs is enough of an answer for Ray. He gets up and works on making a few bottles, one for now and the others for the trip. Ray hands one to Michael who drinks it while following Ray around as he packs stuff for Michael and changes his own clothes. Ryan comes back with a pack of food, a water bag sloshing lightly as he rolls his shoulders.

 

"Brought you breakfast." Ray takes the offered food, eating quickly without really tasting it. "Your horse is saddled up."

 

"One for you, too?" Ryan shakes his head, shrugging a shirt on quickly. "Jack said you might want one."

 

"I'll fly." Ray smiles and wipes his hands off, grabbing his cloak and throwing it around his shoulders. Michael giggles when Ray scoops him up, wrapping him in a blanket so that only his face is visible. Michael gurgles in confusion, looking at Ryan for answers. "We're going on a trip, so until we're out of the city you have to be covered. Keep your face tucked against Mama's neck, okay?"

 

Michael nods as Ray cradles him to his chest, one hand supporting Michael's head as if he's really a two month old child and not a dragon that can already walk and communicate. Ryan grabs the bags as they hurry to the stables, Ryan packing the bags on carefully before Ray hauls himself up into the saddle. Ryan walks beside the horse like he did when they first came in, Ray murmuring quietly to Michael. They pass through the gates after Ray clears it with the guards, waving for them to open the gate and lower the bridge. Ray lets out a pent up breath as they walk down the path, passing Jack's cabin as the sun sets behind them. They walk for an hour more, Ryan looking the map over before tucking it away and stopping the horse. They eat quickly, Michael sucking on a bottle as he looks around curiously, Ray wandering around while bouncing Michael. Ray watches Ryan strip and tuck his clothes into a bag, walking away a few paces. Ray sees Ryan's skin ripple briefly before he bursts from his skin, rising up in full dragon form as his wings flap, creating a great wind.

 

Michael coos in amazement, Ray setting Michael down as he runs to Ryan, Ryan's large head dipping as he nuzzles Michael. Ray feels his heart beat a little faster; his dragon is back and he's so very beautiful. Ray laughs sadly as Ryan nudges him, resting his forehead against Ryan's snout. "You're so beautiful, I'd almost forgotten what you looked like." Ryan huffs a small flame over Ray's cheek and Ray giggles, scooping Michael back up as Michael croons excitedly.

 

"I missed this form." Ray pets Ryan, wishing they could all just stop hiding. "Perhaps we should continue, our destination is only a few miles away."

 

Ray mounts the horse again and waits until Ryan is in the air to continue, Ryan flying ahead a little ways before circling back and keeping pace. It takes them three more hours to reach the castle, and by then Michael is asleep in Ray's arms. Ray sees a couple of torches lighting up the front door as it opens, Jack stepping out and smiling softly. Ray can’t bring himself to smile back.

 

“Was your trip okay, Your Majesty?”

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to riding so long in a saddle.” Ryan lands with a soft thud, the ground shaking lightly as he shifts back, standing just out of Jack’s view as he pulls his clothes on. Michael stirs when Ryan lands, looking at Jack in confusion before he croons hello, Ray trying not to cry. Ray presses a kiss to the top of Michael’s head, hugging him tight before Ryan says his goodbyes. Michael looks even more confused as Ryan hands Michael to Jack who smiles and pats him. Michael is momentarily distracted by Jack’s beard as he rubs his face against it and Ray swings up onto his horse, pausing. “I love you, Michael.”

 

Ryan walks beside the horse as Ray turns back towards the path leading away from the castle. Ray’s vision is blurred with tears as Ryan holds the reins and leads the horse, Michael calling out in confusion. Michael’s small voice is filled with so much anger as he roars and screams and tries to wiggle out of Jack’s arms. Michael growls angrily, and Ray bites his lip hard as he cries, gasping when he hears a shrills voice cry out. “MAMA!” Ray almost turns back then, shoulders shaking as he clutches at his cloak. “Mama!” Michael is quieter now, and Ray hears his voice shake before it cracks, and Ray hears Michael crying in huge, wracking sobs as he calls out for Ray.

 

Ray can’t take hearing Michael like this, he has to go back, he needs to hug Michael close and say it was all a joke, that they’d never leave him. Ryan grabs Ray’s leg, looking up sadly at Ray as Ray chokes on sobs. “You can do this, Ray.”

 

“R-Ryan we can’t- I- he needs me.” Ray cries harder as Ryan’s face falls, and Ryan stops the horse, climbing up into the saddle behind Ray. Ryan wraps his arms tight around Ray as he urges the horse into an easy trot, Ray crying and leaning back in Ryan’s arms. “He said mama. He spoke, Ryan. His first word was yelling for me and I _left_ him.”

 

“Not forever. He’ll be okay, Ray.” Ray can’t do anything other than sob, let the sadness wash over him as the hole in his chest grows larger the farther away they are. Ray doesn’t think he’ll ever be whole again.

 

~*~

 

The whole kingdom falls into mourning, hundreds flocking to the castle to offer condolences and offerings to go and find Michael. The story that spreads through the kingdom is that a dragon from the badlands came seeking revenge for his fallen brother and took Ray’s son in punishment. Ray takes it the hardest; Ray becomes extremely lethargic and Ryan’s heart hurts to see Ray so torn up over Michael, but he understands. Ryan is a solitary creature, his sorrow doesn’t run as deep, but he hurts all the same.

 

Ryan does all he can to help Ray in the first few weeks, supporting him the best he knows how, but Ray still struggles. Ray’s council comes to understand if Ray doesn’t show up for a meeting, and the kingdom overall runs as smoothly as they can while in mourning. Kings and queens from kingdoms all around send things to Ray and Ryan to show their support, Ray sending them a letter of thanks before he disappears again.

 

Ray spends a lot of his time when he isn’t showing up to meetings laying out on a battlement, wind tugging at his clothes and hair. Ray watches the clouds roll by and tries to see what shapes and things he can find in the fluffy white shapes. Michael used to do this from the window, and it makes Ray cry to think about everything Michael used to do here with Ray and Ryan.

 

Ray stares up at the sky, drawing in a couple deep breaths as he places his hands behind his head. It’s cold, this high up, but Ray finds some kind of peace in the cold. It makes everything more bearable, if only for a little while. Ray hears two short soft knocks on the door, and Ray doesn’t get up or move. “It’s open.” Ray hears the door swing open and someone step out onto the stone before the door closes quietly. “What is it?”

 

“There’s a letter. I haven’t opened it yet, I figured you’d want to be there.” Ray sits up so quickly that he gets dizzy, and he scrambles up as Ryan stands there, cloak draped around his shoulders. Ryan seems to feel the cold because he shivers when a gust of wind blows, and Ray is immediately concerned.

 

“Are you okay?” The letter is pushed back into Ray’s mind as he looks, properly looks at Ryan for the first time in weeks. He’d been so distracted by his own mourning that he didn’t see that Ryan had gotten incredibly pale, and his touch is cold. Ryan gives Ray a weak smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, and Ray feels his own sadness give him some room to breathe, if only momentarily. “Ryan you’re so cold, are you sick?”

 

“No, I’m not sick. I’m perfectly fine.” Ryan looks so tired, so worn down that Ray forgets about the letter completely.

 

“Don’t lie to me, Ryan Haywood.” Ray takes Ryan’s hand, leading him back to their room where he lights the biggest fire he can manage in their fireplace, draping blankets around Ryan and sitting in his lap.

 

“We all mourn differently.” Ryan murmurs, staring at the fire as he slumps and rests his chin on the top of Ray’s head. “Dragons.. Our sadness is more than just an emotion. It affects our fire, what makes us.. Us. We lose the ability to sustain our core temperature, and some of us even hibernate for months before waking and moving on.”

 

“You can’t stay warm?” Ryan shakes his head and Ray presses closer. Ray know’s he isn’t the warmest person in the world, but Ray thinks for a moment that Ryan feels a little warmer under all the blankets with Ray helping.

 

“Like I said, I’m fine. This has hit you harder than it’s hit me.”

 

“That doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to have people care for you and console you. We’re here for each other, Rye. Forever. Your sorrow, your pain, your happiness, I want to share it with you.” Ray maneuvers so he’s looking into soft blue eyes, legs secure around Ryan’s waist. Ray places a loving kiss on Ryan’s lips, and even though Ray knows it won’t take away Ryan’s sadness just like Ryan can’t take away Ray’s, it helps to have each other. Ryan lets out a shuddering breath, hugging Ray close as Ray rubs Ryan’s back, tickling at the scales that cover Ryan’s spine. “I love you, Ryan.”

 

“I love you too.” They sit by the fire quietly, Ryan enjoying the warmth of Ray’s skin and Ray feels the hole in his chest shrink just a little bit. He still misses Michael terribly, but he knows he’ll be able to see Michael again, no matter what. Ray recalls Ryan mentioning something up on the battlement, and he sits up from where he had his chin on Ryan’s shoulder.

 

“You said there was a letter.” Ryan nods and draws it from his pocket, Ray hesitating before taking it gingerly from Ryan’s hands. Ray’s hands shake as he breaks the wax seal, pulling out a neat letter.

 

_Dear Ray and Ryan,_

_I know how hard it was for you to leave Michael here with me, and I give you my deepest apologies for keeping Michael from you. Michael is doing great out here, though, as I’m sure you two figured he would. He enjoys listening to the birds sing in the morning and likes to run around the forest trying to communicate with them. I’m not sure if the birds understand him, but they certainly do seem sick of him. The squirrels occasionally throw acorns at him, but Michael doesn’t know that. They get stuck in his fur and I have to pick them out later._

_He’s still growing, but he doesn’t seem to grow as quickly as he did when we first met. He still loves my beard; he’s begun finding precious stones to give to me, and I fear the day my beard doesn’t have a flower in it. He’s happy here, it seems, he runs around and plays until he can’t keep his eyes open any longer, and then I have to carry him inside. He says he misses your formula, Ray, and constantly says that I don’t make it as well. Well, he isn't talking yet, but he certainly coos at me enough, and I have a basic knowledge of what he’s saying thanks to Ryan’s lessons. I’ve begun trying to teach him how to sing, since he seems to be able to do that as long as there are no words. I catch him humming a very pretty song to himself when he gets upset or  he can’t sleep. He sings to the plants as well, hoping that they’ll grow better if he does._

_He asks for you two, his mama in particular. It’s the only word he can properly pronounce, and sometimes when he gets angry at me he demands for you. The look of sadness on his face is a little disheartening when I have to remind him that you can’t visit often. He assure me, though, that the understands why you had to leave him. He said he knew that he couldn’t live like the little girl in the castle, whoever she may be, and that he can’t wait for you to visit and see his ‘nest’. He also told me to tell you, Ryan, that you need to give Ray lots of kisses because he knows his mama will be sad, but kisses always seemed to make it better when he was there. I’ve included a paper that Michael insisted he ‘write’ on for you two._

_best wishes (and a lot of love),_

_Jack and Michael_

 

Ryan reads over Ray’s shoulder, and Ray wipes away a couple of tears before he pull the other paper out of the envelop. The paper looks like it was chewed on one corner, and another corner is singed, and Ryan laughs lightly. “His teeth burned through the paper and caught it on fire.” Ray snickers as he unfolds the paper, and pressed inside is a beautiful red rose surrounded by blackened claw marks and little tears in the paper. There’s a handprint made from soot on the paper and Ray can’t fight the tears that run down his cheeks as he looks at the paper.

 

“I miss him so, so much, Ryan.”

 

“I know you do, Ray. I do too.”

 

~*~

 

Ryan wakes up alone and feeling a little bit warmer a few days later, and Ryan’s stomach sinks. Ray usually sleeps in late, especially on Sunday, so Ryan hops up and gets dressed quickly. Ryan sniffs the air, catching Ray’s scent as it veers away from the battlement. Ryan follows it as best he can without looking weird, and he loses the scent once he gets to the kitchen. Ryan is tempted to try the battlements, but Ryan goes with his gut and heads for the stables, walking softly so as not to spook the horses.

 

Ryan looks around a little, stopping to pet a horse before he spots Ray leaning against the saddles, watching a horse eating hay in a stall across the aisle. Ryan hurries over, and Ryan meets Ray’s teary eyes as they hug wordlessly. Ray cries in Ryan’s arms, clutching desperately at the back of Ryan’s shirt. Ryan leads Ray away from the horses, away from the possibility of bringing Michael back yet, and Ray finds a sliver of peace knowing that if he wanted to he could go out and visit, even though he knows he has to stay and help his kingdom.

 

Ray distracts himself by mixing up Michael’s formula, experimenting with ways to make sure it keeps so that it doesn’t spoil for when Ryan flies out to go check up on Michael and ensure that he can handle whatever new dragon abilities pop up. Ray is just messing around with a small batch when he finds something remarkable; if Ray mixes the right liquids together and lets the mixture cool it hardens into a kind of candy that keeps far better than anything Ray had made before. Ray shows it to Ryan excitedly, and Ryan tries one of them, purring softly as Ray asks if it tastes okay.

 

“It tastes great.” Ryan mumbles around the candy, sucking on it as he watches Ray make up a bigger batch. Ray dusts the candies in spiced flour to keep the pieces from sticking together before he makes a bag up of it, keeping a small batch because Ryan likes to eat them occasionally too. Ray kisses Ryan goodbye as Ryan adjusts the bag so that the strap doesn’t inhibit his wings, taking off into the air, going as high as he can as quickly as possible so that no one sees him.

 

Ray goes to sleep that night with blankets piled on him until he’s almost sweltering. Ryan still isn’t as warm as he was before, but he’s getting better as time passes and he visits Michael. Ray hugs a pillow tight, waiting for Ryan to get back. Waiting for news of his beautiful baby dragon. Their son. The lost prince.

 

 


	7. A Thousand Lifetimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin lives alone, flies alone, exists alone. He is destined to be alone, left with nothing but the voices of others and memories of long before him bouncing around in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw a few of you in the comments wondering when Gavin was going to appear. Welp, here you guys go! A whole chapter filled with our favorite little brit. HUGE THANKS to Yana at misterkitthe.tumblr.com for all of the amazing drawings and fatastic ideas for this fic. Without her I doubt there would be much to this fic! Definitely not 30k words! As always, love the fic? Hate it? Found a spelling error? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com or right below in the comments!

Gavin listens to the voices that whisper in his head, float around like little spirits as they share past wisdom and experiences with Gavin. Gavin watches it all; watches the pictures that flash behind his eyes, colors and smells engulfing him. Everything is so bright, so beautiful as Gavin flies in the very blue sky, high among the clouds. The voices are quiet today, no screaming or chastising Gavin for wasting his life, for living it as he wants, free from people and the chains of his past.

 

Gavin enjoys the thin air that fills his lungs and air sacs, inner fire keeping him warm as water droplets stick to his feathers, only to steam off moments later. He spots his home and descends, landing easily on the rocky outcropping before hopping through the hole that serves as an entrance. Gavin looks around the cave, at the water that drips from the stalactites and the stalagmites that rise to meet them. The room is lit by the small amount of light that leaks in through the entrance during the day, and at night by the glow of Gavin’s feathers. Gavin lights the little fireplace with a quick puff of fire, settling down to enjoy the heat while shifting feathers back into place.

 

He listens to one of the voices in his head, a nice woman who doesn’t ever shout at Gavin. She said her name, _their_ name was Griffon once upon a time, and she laughs at the irony of it. Gavin looks to Griffon for council most days, and then the voices get too loud and he’s overwhelmed she helps him, tells him it’s okay, that they’ll settle and he’ll get used to the headaches. That’s the phoenix’s job, after all. To hold the knowledge of a thousand lifetimes, to bear the pain and suffering silently and without complaint. Gavin wants to complain, but Griffon’s soothing words always remind him. _We can’t change the world or our circumstances by complaining. Do something about it, Gavin, stop wishing and become._

 

Gavin takes the words to heart, doing all he can to survive, to thrive atop this mountain by himself. Gavin makes his home among the dripping stones and sharp smell of calcium, building a proper nest out of sticks and leaves. Gavin picks at an apple he found earlier, tearing small pieces of the juicy flesh away and swallowing it down. Gavin finishes eating before dragging a small log over to the fire, dropping it with the other charred logs to keep the fire going. Gavin settles in his nest for a small nap before he explores again, succumbing to his dreams. To his memories.

 

_Gavin isn’t Gavin anymore. He’s a knight, and a highly respected one at that. He stands outside the door to the throne room; it is his job to protect his king, the last heir to the throne. The young dragon. Gavin-not-Gavin takes his duty very seriously; rarely does he let his guard down, and when he does it is for a brief moment and he quickly snaps back to attention, cawing at himself quietly in disgust. He can never be caught unaware, lest someone attacks and tries to take his king’s life._

_Gavin-not-Gavin stands at attention, hand on the hilt of his sword as his king walks through the doorway, horns curled in a soft wave away from his head, ember-like wings shimmering like the prettiest of fires. His king is a truly beautiful dragon, confident and wise despite how young he is. Despite the lack of past lives telling him what to do, how to act.  Gavin-not-Gavin bows respectfully, words falling from his lips as easily as stray feathers fall from his wings. “My liege.”_

_“Dan. You look tired, are you well?”_

_“Of course, Your Majesty.” The king’s expression softens, and Dan is sure that he does not deserve his king’s attention. “Are you going out? I could accompany you, if you wish, Your Majesty.”_

_“A kind offer, but I’m merely going to the kitchens. I have heard rumors of mistreatment of servants and I wish to go see what is going on.”_

_“You are very kind, my liege.” The king laughs softly, smiling at Dan._

_“No one deserves mistreatment, and I will not allow it in my castle.” The king looks at Dan oddly, and for a moment Dan thinks he’s  done something wrong. “Go take a moment for yourself. Those voices must be loud today, judging by your flame.”_

_With the mention of the voices the noise increases tenfold, and Dan is nearly knocked over by the sheer force of their words alone. “Thank you, my liege, but I’m fine.”_

_“Very well. I shall be back momentarily. As you were.” Dan bows once more, waiting until the king has left to straighten up. The voices fade once more into the back of Dan’s mind and he settles in to wait and watch. The king comes back but says nothing, nodding to Dan before he disappears back into his throne room. Dan hears loud crashes and shouts from above him and outside an hour later, and Dan frowns in confusion. He draws his sword when a man comes staggering up, clutching a bloody pitchfork as a group rapidly forms behind him._

_“What is the meaning of this?” Dan demands, motioning to the other guard to get reinforcements subtly. “Go back to your homes, now.”_

_“Shut up, bird. We see through your sheepskin. You and all the others, thinking you’re better than everyone else. We shall not live under magical beings any longer!”_

_“Death to the king!” Someone yells from the group._

_“Death to dragons!” Another yells as the group advances, chanting those words as someone charges Dan. Dan fights them back, pushes them away from the throne room as best he can, but there are so many of them. Dan refuses to use his fire on any living being, and his skin itches with the need for his feathers to burst free, for this form to melt and allow him to fly away. Dan shakes the feeling off, fighting with the wisdom and grace of a hundred lives. But even a hundred lives aren’t enough, there are too many people, too much happening at once, and Dan cries out in pain when he feels a blade slide under his armor and into the flesh of his stomach._

_Pain explodes through Dan as he crumples, blood pouring from the wound as his assaulter pulls their sword from his stomach, grabbing him by his chestplate and heaving him towards the throne room door. The doors bursts inward as Dan lands heavily on the stone, and his vision is fading fast. The last thing Dan sees of his king, the one he swore to protect is a terrified expression before a wall of fire blocks his gaze. Dan closes his eyes, and the voices in his head fall silent with the whisper of renewal._

 

Gavin stirs from his nap as a new voice joins the rest as they whisper and bounce around Gavin’s head. ‘That was a right mess that life was’ Gavin thinks. The newest voice, one with a lovely accent much like Gavin’s grumbles a protest. _I served my king proudly, young one_. Gavin shakes his head and hops out of his nest, looking to see that night has fallen. ‘And look where that got you, Dan. Much better to live alone.’

 

Dan doesn’t see fit to give Gavin a response, falling silent as the bossier voices try to tell Gavin what to do. Gavin wishes he could push the voices back like Dan did in the dream, but they only talk louder the more Gavin tries. They settle down again once Gavin relents to their voices, and he slips out of the cave to stare up at the night sky. Gavin watches the stars twinkle merrily and he feels cool air ruffle through his feathers. Gavin wonders if the king from Dan’s memory is alive or if he was killed, and a sadness not his own trickles through him at the thought. _I sincerely hope he has not perished_.

 

Gavin is doubtful that any dragonkin could be slain so easily, no matter how young they were at the time. Gavin pulls in a deep breath, letting his fire heat up before he takes flight, gliding through the cool night air as the moon illuminates his path. Gavin flies around aimlessly, flying over a forest that he circles and decides to land in after spotting a small river running through it. Gavin lands on the mossy bank easily, getting used to the heavier air in his lungs for a moment before drinking from the stream. The voices whisper for him to explore this area some more, but it’s late and there’s no use exploring when Gavin can’t see everything, every detail on the trees and on the flowers that dot the ground. Gavin flies back to his home slowly, circling the rocky outcropping of his landing until he’s sure he won’t miss it. It’s a bit of a tricky spot, but Gavin manages to land unscathed before hopping into the cave.

 

Gavin preeens for a bit in front of the embers of the fire before stacking another log on and setting it ablaze for the night. Gavin reckons it’s about midnight, and he’ll most likely rise with the sun, so he’d better get some sleep. Gavin settles into his nest, feathers glowing softly as he warms his cave, the drip of the water from the stalactites soothing Gavin into a peaceful slumber.

 

~*~

 

Gavin rises with the sun as he thought he would, blinking blearily at the ashes of his fire. They don’t even appear to be warm, and Gavin feels a strong wind come through the opening of the cave, blowing in cold air and raindrops. Gavin can hear the rain pouring outside, and a moment later he hears the cracking of thunder. Gavin hops to the entrance eagerly, sitting just out of reach of the rain as he watches dark clouds roll through the sky, letting the rain collected fall. Gavin ooh's and aah's at the lightning that flashes and lights up the sky, making pretty patterns. The scent of water is heavy in the air and Gavin enjoys it, stepping out into the rain and letting water pelt him. The water steams off of him after a few moments but Gavin puffs his feathers so that they're washed clean of any dirt. Dan murmurs in Gavin's head, voice clearer than the others. _The spring was my favorite time of the yea_ r.

 

'It's a lovely time of year.' Gavin agrees, sitting outside and watching as the clouds gradually lighten and rays of sun peek through the clouds. The sun shines down and humidity settles heavily over Gavin and the forest, Gavin sighing in delight. Gavin waits for his feathers to dry properly before he takes off, imagining that his wings are cutting through the humidity as he flies. Gavin returns to the river he found, drinking his full before he flies along the forest for a while. Gavin follows his gut as he passes a work down path of trampled grass, flying a little higher above the trees. Gavin is rewarded for doing so as the voices chatter excitedly, a castle coming into view, vines creeping up the stones at the base. Gavin lands on a bush, regarding the castle curiously. He whistles out a little three note tune, hoping to catch someone's attention. Seeing a person sounds nice right about now. Gavin chirps a little louder, heart sinking into his stomach as he realizes the castle is probably abandoned. Gavin flaps his wings a couple times before the door creaks open, a little body barreling towards the bush Gavin is sitting on. Gavin realizes with a start its a young dragon, but he's covered in fur instead of scales like in Dan's memory.

 

Gavin tweets lightly at the small dragon, wondering if they can understand each other. The dragon huffs and roars at him as loud as he can, Gavin puffing up in confusion. "Craaaa!" The dragon roars and growls at Gavin, and Gavin doesn't know why he's so upset, and he titters in confusion, the dragon digging his claws into the dirt as his hackles raise. Gavin tweets loudly, trying to get him to stop because it's loud enough in his head, he doesn't need this small dragon making a bunch of noise too. "CREAAAAAH!"

 

The door to the castle opens quickly and a man with a nice beard rushes out, looking at Gavin in confusion. The man scoops the dragon up, shushing him and petting him until the dragon huffs angrily and shoves his face under the man's chin. A few flowers are tucked in the man's beard and Gavin cocks his head to the side curiously. "That's his bush. He's very territorial, and since he marked it he doesn't want anyone else to touch it."

 

Gavin caws, wondering how someone can own a bush. It's a bush for Christ's sake! Gavin lifts off from the bush regardless, flying away from the small dragon and the man with the flowery beard. Gavin is flying back towards his home when a booming voice shakes through his brain and Gavin nearly drops from the sky. _APPEASE HIM_. Gavin reels, landing unsteadily on a rock, shaking his head back and forth. 'What?' _APPEASE HIM APPEASE HIM APPEASE HIM APPEASE HIM. MAKE IT RIGHT, RIGHT THE WRONG_.

 

Gavin feels sick, like he's going to throw up and he can't stand the voice screaming at him. Gavin pleads weakly in his mind for the voice to quiet down, and Gavin sobs in relief when Griffon scolds the voice. _Shame on you, yelling at the poor boy. Find a red stone in your cave, bring it to the dragon as way of apology. Right the wrong_. Griffon's voice and the booming voice intertwine at the end, Gavin taking off shakily. Gavin flies back to his home, diving through the entrance and crash landing onto his nest. Gavin groans as he sits up, shaking himself out before he stumbles up and travels further into the cave. Gavin searches among the stalagmites, glowing bright enough to illuminate around him as he finds scratches on the wall and bones scattered around. Gavin ignores those. He spends hours walking around looking, and he's nearly given up when something catches his eye, and he hops over to a small pile of bones. Sitting next to a small pouch is a beautiful red stone, shining brilliantly in Gavin's light. 'This?' The voices murmur their approval and Gavin picks it up in his beak, making the trip back to his nest quicker than it took him to find the damn stone. Gavin sets it next to his nest for safekeeping, settling down to sleep because a headache throbs behind Gavin's eyes.

 

~*~

 

Gavin forgets about the dragon for two days while he gathers food, the cave sweltering as the sun sits high in the sky. Gavin eats a nice eat of berries and roots he dug up before he remembers to bring the gem to the dragon. Gavin picks the pretty red stone in one claw while hovering a couple feet off the ground, then takes off quickly. Gavin flies straight there, landing on the same bush again to wait for the dragon to come out. Gavin whistles a calm little tune at the dragon, showing he means no ill feelings as he flits down to the ground, setting the gem in the dirt before moving back into the bush. The dragon creeps up, crouched low as he looks suspiciously at Gavin. The dragon slowly picks the stone up with small paws, carrying it in his mouth as he scurries away after marking the bush once more. Gavin nods in satisfaction before flying away, planning on coming back later.

 

Gavin swings by the next day, landing on the same bush again and waiting. The dragon comes out like he usually does, in a flurry of angry growls and hisses and puffed up fur. Gavin hops off of the bush once he comes out and Gavin spreads his wings, hopping in place a few times as the dragon stares at him dumbfounded. Maybe the dragon is finally seeing Gavin for what he is; just another being like him, someone who hides from the rest of the world. Gavin doesn’t try to get any closer, just tucks his wings in and settles down. Gavin tilts his head to the side curiously, tweeting softly.

 

The dragon coos back at Gavin, the two of them sitting there facing each other. They don’t try to communicate, they can’t understand each other, so the silence is their means of equal ground. The bearded man comes out a while later, holding a bottle and a small bowl in his hands. “Michael, you hungry?” The dragon- Michael, perks up, looking away from Gavin and taking the bottle presented to him. Gavin takes that as his queue to leave, and he goes to take off when the bearded man speaks. “Are you hungry?” Gavin pauses, uncertain, and he looks at a small bowl of fruit as it’s held out.

 

“Coo!” Michael encourages Gavin, nodding towards the bowl before he goes back to sucking on his bottle. Gavin waits until the bearded man puts it down before approaching, picking at a small piece of what looks like an orange before swallowing it down. Gavin eats all the oranges from the bowl, liking the tart juice of the orange. Gavin hasn’t had an orange in forever- actually, Gavin hasn’t had an orange before. He just has memories of it.

 

“Do you have a family?” Gavin tilts his head as the man talks, and he shakes his head in answer. “You live alone?” Gavin bobs his head in a nod and gobbles down a piece of apple. “You look awful young to live alone.” Gavin bristles at that, and the voices all protest angrily. The man realizes he’s upset Gavin because he grimaces, holding his hands up. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend. My name is Jack, and this is Michael.” Michael gurgles at Gavin, walking over to Jack so Jack can pick him up.

 

Gavin hops around, not really knowing how to tell them his name. He can’t write, and he doesn’t know if he can speak yet, but Gavin tries anyway. “G-Gaa.. Gaav..” Gavin frowns in frustration and huffs, Jack looking sympathetic. “Gaavin. Gavin!” Gavin whistles excitedly, puffing up proudly because he spoke successfully. Jack smiles pleasantly as Michael coos at Jack, nuzzling his beard and gurgling.

 

“It’s not up to us, Michael. We can’t make him stay.” Michael grumbles and looks at Gavin, red eyes wide as he pleads with his eyes. Gavin shuffles around, scratching at the dirt with a talon nervously. Gavin knows he won’t be able to say anything to them, so he just flies up to sit on the bush, using a wingtip to point to the mountain in the distance. Jack looks that way and Michael does as well, whining as his tail thwacks lightly against Jack. “You live up on the mountaintop?”

 

Gavin nods, maneuvering himself to land on Jack’s shoulder, trying not to dig his talons in. Gavin plucks a loose feather just before it falls from his wing, tucking the feather under the edge of Jack’s shirt. Gavin whistles at Michael before he takes off, circling for a moment before flying out over the forest. Gavin has a funny feeling about the pair who live in a castle far away from other people.

 

~*~

 

Gavin debates staying with them; he likes visiting them, it’s become a daily occurrence and he’s pretty sure he loves them a little bit, but some of the voices scream their disapproval. Phoenix’s are solitary creatures, they yell, they must remain alone the more lives they have to ensure their wisdom is not stolen from them. Gavin protests that no one can actually take it; even Gavin can’t understand it all with how many people talk at once, it’s all just a jumbled mess that barely benefits Gavin. The voices fall silent at that angry admission, Gavin huffing but relieved that they finally shut up.

 

Gavin settles his decision to go stay with them or at least live closer that morning, sitting among the stalactites and stalagmites one last time. Gavin is going to miss the sharp calcium smell, miss the soft dripping of the water and the shapes drawn all over the wall by Gavin’s clumsy talons. Gavin flies out later that morning, after eating one last time and taking a short nap. Gavin lands on the bush like he usually does, no matter how much Michael yells at him each time. Gavin preens himself while he waits, looking up when the door opens. Michael comes charging out the door like he always does, but he doesn't stop, leaping over the bush and tapping the top of Gavin's head. "It!" Michael yells as he dashes away, and Gavin stares after him, dumbfounded. Are they playing tag? They are! Gavin launches off of the bush, shooting after Michael because he will not lose tag, he is the master of tag. Gavin swoops and circles, trying to catch Michael but finding that he's incredibly slippery. Gavin huffs after a while, flying up higher than usual as he watches Michael dart past the bush. Gavin keeps pace with him, and at the last minute tucks his wings in, diving quickly, Gavin snaps his wings back out as he pats Michael's flank, cawing triumphantly as he zooms away. Gavin hears Michael roar indignantly as he shoots away, flying around and doing all he can to not get caught.

 

They play for a few hours, Michael never seeming to tire of running around. Michael's wings flap occasionally but he can't fly yet, so Gavin tries not to fly too high because he doesn't want to be a cheater. Gavin swoops down to tag Michael, slowing down as he sees Michael curled up in a patch of soft grass, fast asleep. Gavin lands on Michael as gently as he can, seeing if Michael is just faking or if he's really asleep. There's no response when Gavin whistles, so Gavin settles down sitting on Michael's back, getting comfortable. Gavin preens himself while making sure nothing comes near Michael or him, because Michael is his friend now and no one gets to hurt him. Michael snores softly, gurgling occasionally and shifting while Gavin shoots little spouts of flame at anything that gets too close. When the sun starts to dip below the horizon the door opens and Jack looks out, smiling warmly at Gavin.

 

"Hi Gavin, going well?" They've adapted a system; Gavin tweets once for yes, twice for no. Gavin tweets once and Jack's smile grows, offering his arm as Gavin scoots up it to sit on his shoulder. Jack scoops up Michael without waking him, bushy tail flopping over Jack's arm and wagging lazily. "Staying the night?" Gavin tweets another affirmative as Jack walks inside, closing the door quietly. Gavin perches on the arm of a rocking chair, keeping his balance as it rocks while Jack puts Michael to bed in his room. Jack sits in the rocking chair, petting Gavin gently as he looks at the fire. "You know you're welcome to stay, right?" A yes from Gavin. "Michael's very fond of you, and he'd like it if you weren't so far away." Gavin whistles softly and rubs his head against Jack's arm. "I know.”

 

Gavin sits there, Jack petting him slowly as he looks at the fire. Gavin rests quietly, listening to the sound of Jack’s breathing and the creak of the rocking chair. “Stay.” Gavin’s been practicing the word for weeks, waiting for the moment when it felt right to finally leave, to join the small family living in the castle. Gavin hears an elated cry before Michael hops up into Jack’s lap, rubbing against Jack’s cheek for a moment before rubbing against Gavin, cooing excitedly. Gavin almost falls off of the rocking chair, flapping his wings to straighten himself out. “Lets have dinner, then it’s bathtime.” Michael grumbles when a bath is mentioned but Gavin whistles happily, heading to the table and landing on the back of one of the chairs. Michael hops up to sit on the chair next to Gavin’s Jack handing him a bottle and another bowl of fruit for Gavin.

 

Michael has an odd look on his face, and as soon as he’s done he attempts to run off, Jack plucking him out of the air as he tries to jump from the chair. Gavin laughs loudly at the sullen glare Michael gives him, and Gavin follows Jack, pausing in the doorway. “Stay?”

 

“You want a bath too? Come on in.” Gavin hops through the doorway and Jack closes the door, setting Michael down. Gavin hops up onto the edge of the tub, wondering how they have running water this far from civilization. Jack seems to know that Gavin is wondering because he chuckles and explains. “There’s a natural stream that runs under the land for miles. It’s clean, but cold, and Ryan spent days traveling through caves so he could lay pipes. We heat the water by heating the pipes.” Gavin cocks his head at the new name, but Michael coos at the mention of whoever Ryan is. “Oh, Ryan is Michael’s father. He comes to visit and teach Michael every few days.”

 

Gavin bobs his head in understanding, squeaking when Jack turns the water on. Gavin hops in place eagerly as Michael pouts and lurks near the door. Jack watches as the tub fills with water, steam rising from the surface as it meets with the cooler air of the room. Gavin looks back at Michael, trilling encouragingly and waiting patiently as Michael creeps up slowly. Gavin hops into the water, whirling around under the water and bobbing up till his head breaks the water. Gavin hears a surprised gasp and then water is sloshing over Gavin’s head and the side of the tub and a dragon is rolling around in the water. Gavin chortles as water drips from Michael’s fur and he slims down immensely, fur sticking to his horns and the spikes lining his back.

 

Gavin doesn’t use soap on his feathers, just rolls around in the water while Jack soaps through Michael’s fur, Michael purring weakly at the feeling. Gavin pulls himself from the water and onto the lip of the tub, shaking himself out before letting his fire heat the water till it evaporates. Michael watches Gavin, crimson eyes shining with their own faint inner light. Michael gurgles at Gavin, and Gavin tweets back at him, softly, a note that carries on the air as light as the embers that float up from fires. Jack helps Michael out of the tub, letting it drain while he towel dries Michael’s fur, steam rapidly rising from Michael’s form until his fur poofs out in soft, wispy little tufts. Gavin laughs at how silly Michael looks, and Michael squeaks angrily, Gavin patting Michael with a wing gently in apology.

 

They wander off to bed, Michael crouching before springing up onto the bed, bouncing a little before nosing around in the blankets. With a flurry of movement Gavin manages to land on the bed with relatively little trouble, unused to the shifting surface of the mattress and the myriad of blankets around. Gavin hesitates for a moment, unsure if he’s allowed to stay on the bed or go up into the rafters. The voices whisper for him to leave, to run while he still can, and he does his best to ignore them. Gavin croaks, flailing a little when Michael grabs him, depositing him in the middle of the bed with a stern look. Gavin shifts a couple of blankets to make a sort of nest before laying down, tucking his wings against his sides tightly as he relaxes. Michael plops down once Gavin is comfortable, curling around Gavin and laying a small wing over Gavin’s back.

 

“Goodnight boys.” Michael murmurs sleepily to Jack and Gavin whistles a soft little goodnight tune. Michael hums a little song, tail curling tighter and covering his feet. Gavin listens to the beginning notes of the song and one of the voices in his head starts singing along, murmuring foreign words as a few other voices join in. Gavin whistles along to Michael’s warbling song, the two of them drifting off together.

 

~*~

 

Gavin wakes up to the castle shaking lightly and the sound of wings beating the air. Michael's head shoots up and he scrambles off of the bed, streaking out the door so quickly that Gavin isn’t sure Michael actually left. Gavin untangles himself from the blankets and drops off of the bed in a flurry of feathers and trying to right himself so he doesn’t fall on his head. Gavin runs as fast as his legs will carry him, launching into the air and sweeping past Jack on his way out the door. Gavin flies up and then dives back down, stopping himself and landing about as gracefully as he can. Which isn’t very graceful, at least not yet.

 

Gavin looks around for Michael, squawking in alarm when he feels a hot breath ruffle his feathers as a large orange eye scrutinizes Gavin. Gavin trembles, freezing up as fear pours into his veins and the voices inside his head scream in fear and awe of the great beast standing before Gavin. The dragon’s scales are as dark as the night, shining dully as the orange plates that make up his neck and trail down his chest and stomach shimmer. The dragon spreads his wings, almost blocking out the sun as Gavin looks at the shifting and burning embers that are the underside of his wings.

 

“Who are you?” The voice growls, rumbling low in the dragon’s chest as he takes in Gavin’s scent. “A phoenix? Interesting. Tell me, child, what is your name?”

 

“Gavin.” Gavin chokes out, straining to say that much as fear grips his heart.

 

“Do you have any ill intentions towards my son or his caretaker?” Gavin gives a mute shake of the head to indicate that no, he has no intentions of hurting either of them. “Very well.” Somethings stirs in Gavin’s head, a groggy voice and aching sadness washing over Gavin. Gavin reels back with it, staggering away from the dragon, from Michael’s father as pain shoots through him, feathers soaked in phantom blood.

 

Gavin fears that he’ll pass out, but as soon as the pain hits it’s gone, leaving only the sadness, the regret. Gavin feels Jack stepping out of the castle, and he watches as the dragon shrinks down into a more human appearance; sandy blond hair and blue eyes, horns that sweep back gently and shift with a dull red shine. Those same wings, only smaller, and a thick tail with wicked spikes on the end. _My king!_ Dan exclaims suddenly, Gavin cawing in pain as Dan’s memories crash through him like a typhoon, ripping him apart, tearing his mind in half and he can no longer breathe, the memories are too much, too fast, he can’t keep up.

 

Soft fingers press into the spot just below the back of Gavin’s head, and Gavin goes limp, all thoughts stopping, everything shutting down as Gavin stares blankly up at a concerned pair of blue eyes. “Is he okay?” Jack’s voice, such a lovely voice, if Gavin’s ever heard. Who is Jack again? How does he know Jack’s name? Oh, right! Jack is Gavin’s friend, and Michael’s caretaker. Gavin tries to move, weakly spreading a wing thinking that he can take off, fly away from here.

 

“Hush now Gavin, those voices must be loud today.” The dragon’s voice resonates with Dan’s memory, and Gavin instantly knows who this is. King Ryan Haywood, forsaken dragon king, alive and thriving.

 

“King..” Gavin murmurs weakly, voice cracking as Ryan’s eyes widen considerably and his hands shake. Gavin is taken from Ryan’s hands, Jack cradling Gavin as Ryan’s whole body shakes, tears gathering in his eyes.

 

“Dan? You- I’m so sorry. I am so, so sorry that I failed you.” Gavin shakes his head, Dan imploring for him to make Ryan understand that it isn’t his fault. It never was, never will be. “You were reborn? Even after..” Ryan’s voice cracks and Michael coos in confusion at Ryan, curling around one of his legs to comfort him.

 

“Innocent.” Gavin croaks, waiting until Ryan looks at him, and in a moment of clarity Gavin finds a voice. “Mine. Fault.” Gavin’s speech is crude and it doesn’t make sense, but Ryan’s shoulders sag all the same.

 

“I can’t say that it was your fault, you were doing your duty. Perhaps if I hadn’t been so foolish, so naive, you would have lived longer.” Gavin does his best to sit up, shaking off the pain and the sluggishness induced by whatever Ryan did. Gavin looks to Jack, motioning with his head for Jack to put him on Ryan’s shoulder. Jack does so without comment, Gavin peeping and tapping on Ryan’s temple lightly, whistling and chattering. “I don’t know if it’s what you would call destiny, Gavin.” Gavin caws and looks at Michael, puffing up as Michael coos and motions for Ryan to pick him up. “Perhaps, but whether you say it’s predestined or mere coincidence has yet to be seen.”

 

Gavin stares, dumbfounded. Gavin asks if Ryan can understand what’s he’s saying, and Ryan raises an eyebrow as he nods. Gavin hops in excitement, looking at Jack and then Michael as he chirps. Jack is smiling again and Michael wiggles, cooing at Gavin and nudging at Ryan’s chin. “Would you like to come in, Ryan?”

 

“Please.” Ryan follows Jack inside, Michael cooing and nuzzling his father while Gavin goes to sit up in the rafters. The voices in his head are loud and a migraine lurks just behind his eyes, making Gavin dizzy. Ryan watches Gavin for a moment, eyes dark and undecipherable in the light of the fire. Michael cooing pulls Ryan’s attention from Gavin as he listens to Michael, smiling softly as he holds Michael close to him. Ryan digs around in a small pouch Gavin didn’t see before, pulling out a little piece of candy, which Michael snaps up, gurgling and sucking on it eagerly. Ryan laughs, scratching underneath Michael’s chin. “Yes, Mama is going to come with me next time.”

 

“Ray is coming?” Jack asks curiously, Gavin listening to their soft voices as Michael curls up sleepily in Ryan’s arms.

 

“Within the next few months. He’s decided that every year on Michael’s birthday him and I will pretend to go out searching for Michael so he can visit.” Jack hums and nods, idly stroking his beard and knocking one of the flowers out accidentally. Michael huffs and watches through half-lidded eyes, pupils in slits of displeasure at one of Jack’s flowers falling out. “Has he made any transformations yet?”

 

“Small things, sometimes he can get his hands to change, but nothing else so far.”

 

“Hmm. He’ll get better at it, I’m sure.” Ryan looks up towards Gavin, whistling soft enough to get Gavin’s attention but not make his headache worse. “It will be an honor for you to grow up beside Michael.”

 

 _It will be an honor to serve your child, my liege_. Dan murmurs, Gavin shoving him back with everything he has. This is his life, his cycle. He’s going to live it how he chooses, not how any of the other voices tell him to.

 


	8. When Will I See You Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raising a dragon isn't easy; Jack would know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE. I've been having a bit off an off couple of weeks, and I don't know how long it's going to take me to write the next one. I hope you all understand if I take a bit longer than usual to write these chapters, there's a lot that's going on right now. The plan right now is one more chapter (chapter 9) before the epilogue of the fic, but worry not! I am going to be writing a little spinoff where it's little side chapters that I didn't put into the actual canon of the fic that I felt like writing. Check out my amazing fic collaborator at misterkitteh.tumblr.com if you want, she draws incredible doodles for this AU! As always, like the fic? hate it? Found a spelling error? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com or right here in the comments!

Raising a dragon isn’t as easy as one would think, even one as sweet as Michael. Jack is weary; he loves Michael to death, he thinks of Michael as a son, and it’s such an honor to raise him because he understands why it’s so important for Michael to remain hidden. But, at the same time he wishes that Ray and Ryan would be able to raise their son without worry, because if Jack is being honest no matter how much Ryan teaches him about raising a dragon there are still moments where he panics because what is he supposed to do? Jack can’t fight with Michael full bodied, can’t wrestle like Ryan does because Michael’s claws would tear Jack to shreds.

 

Michael never objects, though, just crouches low and attacks while Jack tries to fend him off with his shield. Jack uses every trick that he learned while in training to try and gain the upper hand but Michael is relentless, and he’s almost too quick for Jack to watch. Jack just centers himself and listens for the telltale growl right before Michael pounces, Jack spinning and lifting his shield so that Michael bounces harmlessly off the surface. Once Michael is done for the day he crawls over to Jack on his belly, cooing and blowing little plumes of fire at Jack’s feet. Jack picks him up and Michael sets to licking at the scratches on Jack’s hands, sealing the wounds closed quickly.

 

Jack watches him grow from a baby that he could easily hold with one arm to the wiggly dragon that he has trouble holding in two arms. Michael is around Jack’s hip in height without standing on his hind legs, and he probably weighs almost the same as what Jack weighs. When Jack asks Ryan why he weighs so much Ryan grins and tells Jack that dragons are very densely muscled creatures, having extra muscles for breathing fire along with the added growth that they do in the first year. Jack lifts the axe and brings it down, the log splitting as Jack watches Michael run around the yard out of the corner of his eye. Michael is chasing a butterfly, as happy as can be, Gavin flying high overhead to keep the butterfly from flying too high.

 

Jack is glad that Michael has a new friend to play with; Jack knows that Michael was lonely, even with Jack around all the time. Jack watches as Michael grows tired of chasing the butterfly, going to curl up in a nice patch of sunlight. Gavin lands and Michael curls up around him, the two of them taking a nap while Jack continues chopping firewood. Winter is quickly creeping upon them, but the sun still shines and neither Gavin nor Michael seem to notice the chill in the air that makes Jack bundle up. Jack grabs a large armful of chopped wood and whistles lightly, Michael’s head perking up.

 

“Will you open the door please?” Michael hops up, stretching as his wings flutter before he pads over to the door of the castle, going up on his back legs and turning the knob to shove the door open. “Thank you.” Jack carefully steps past Michael and into the living room, dumping the logs next to the fireplace. Jack goes out a couple more times to gather the rest of the wood, knowing that he’ll most likely need it for at night. Jack stands up and dusts his hands off, looking at Michael as he bumps a horn against Jack’s leg. “What?”

 

“Mama!” Michael stands on his hind legs and waddles over to the table, climbing up into a chair at the table and hopping in place. Jack walks over and looks curiously at what Michael is patting, finding a piece of paper and a pencil. “Mama.” Michael says eagerly, Jack smiling and sitting in the chair next to Michael’s.

 

“You want to write Ray a letter?” Michael nods and pats the paper, sending the pencil rolling. Jack catches it and holds it loosely. “Do you remember how I showed you?”

 

Michael takes the pencil from Jack’s hand, holding it awkwardly in his little hands, claws overlapping as Michael’s tongue pokes out in concentration. “Mama?” Michael looks to Jack for confirmation that he’s holding it right and Jack smiles, nodding in encouragement.

 

“What do you want to tell him?”

 

“Friend!” Michael coos, tail thumping against the chair in excitement.

 

“Okay, tell him about Gavin.” Michael looks at the paper uncertainly before he gingerly writes a wobbly N. Jack nods, smiling softly as Gavin lands on the table to watch.

 

“Writing? Wanna try!” Gavin squawks, puffing up a little as Jack laughs softly. Michael finishes a shaky D and Jack inspects Michael’s work. NEW FRIEND is written in sloppy, unsteady letters, but it’s legible and Michael looks extremely pleased. Gavin watches Michael write Gavin’s name down on the paper, and Jack corrects him a few times while he writes, telling him how to spell something or reminding him how to correctly write the letter S. Gavin whistles a little three-note tune to get Jack’s attention, and Jack goes to get Gavin a piece of paper and another pencil.

 

“Ray is going to love hearing from you guys.” Jack comments, smiling when Michael coos happily and Gavin’s tail feathers puff up.

 

Jack watches the two of them write, Michael doodling a little heart and a messy drawing of Ryan near the bottom, accidentally burning the corner as he gets a little too excited. Each of them have their strengths, Jack has found; Michael can hold a pencil and write better, so Jack focuses on making sure Michael knows the alphabet before moving onto sounds. Gavin is adept at speaking, and will blurt out little phrases to convey what he wants or needs. Gavin struggles to hold a pencil well enough to write, and his writing looks- much to Jack’s amusement and Gavin's anger- like chicken scratch. Gavin tries though, he’ll sit at the table for hours writing letters over and over to try and get better. Michael will sit with him, trying to help out when he can while Jack cleans around the castle or chops wood.

 

Jack writes a small letter as well, sealing all the papers in an envelop and stamping the hot wax with the ring he wears. Jack heads up to the battlement of the castle, slipping a leather guard on his arm before he opens the cage, whistling softly. The bird inside tilts its head and steps onto Jack’s arm, allowing Jack to tuck the letter in the sheathe settled on its chest. Jack moves away from the cage before the bird takes off, soaring through the air with its destination in mind. Jack ambles back down to the living room, Gavin talking brokenly to Michael while Michael mouths the words he wants to say. “Ray coming?” Gavin says when Jack steps back into the room, looking around expectantly.

 

“He’ll visit in a few months, once it’s warmer. For now it’s only Ryan that is going to be visiting.”

 

“Warmer?” Michael croaks out, tilting his head to the side.

 

“During the winter it gets cold, and it’s hard for regular people like me or your mom to travel. We aren’t as warm.”

 

“Cold?” Gavin peeps, hopping over and cuddling up to Jack. Jack pets the top of Gavin’s head gently as Michael climbs up onto the chair Jack is sitting in, settling down with his snout tucked under Jack’s chin, careful of the blunt horns sprouting from his head.

 

“I’m never cold with you two around.” Jack murmurs, draping an arm over Michael and listening to Gavin whistle quietly.

 

~*~

 

As the wind begins to blow harder and snow floats down, Jack finds that the castle actually warms more than it did during the fall. Gavin’s feathers shine brighter and he radiates heat, and when he steps into a cold room it’s warm in minutes. Michael is probably the one best suited for winter at this point; something funny begins to happen to him. He radiates heat much like Gavin does, that much is a given, but his fur darkens, and he puffs up. Michael’s fur is now twice as thick as it was before, and it’s wiry to the touch when Jack pets him. Jack knows it’s Michael’s winter coat coming in, but Gavin doesn’t know that and he grows increasingly worried the more he looks at Michael.

 

“Michael sick.” Gavin says mournfully one day while Jack is grooming him, setting feathers back into place.

 

“How do you know he’s sick?”

 

“Fur dark. Puffy.”

 

“He isn’t sick, Gavvy. Animals with fur grow even more when it gets cold. It keeps them warm.”

 

“Michael okay?” Gavin puffs up hopefully and Jack chuckles, setting Gavin down to go play.

 

“As healthy as a horse. Will you go get him? Ryan should be here soon, and until then we’ll work on talking.”

 

Gavin flies off with an energetic enthusiasm, coming back a minute later with Michael hot on his trail. “Jack!” Michael leaps into Jack’s lap, and Jack feels the chair rock back on two legs before it slams down as Michael rubs his snout against Jack’s beard and kisses his cheek.

 

“You’re getting so big, you’re gonna be the one guarding me pretty soon.” Michael’s tail wags excitedly and he puffs up proudly, crooning happily. “Do you remember the sounds to the letters?”

 

“Ye!” Michael nods, the three of them sitting around the fire comfortably. Jack listens as Michael goes through the alphabet, voice shaking and sounds sticking in his throat on occasion. Jack feels a small sense of pride well up in him while listening to Michael stumbling over his words but determined to be able to talk. Jack hears the heavy thud of Ryan landing and the crunch of snow right before the door opens and Ryan steps in, shaking snow from his hair.

 

Michael scrambles up, running and jumping as Ryan catches him and spins around, never faltering under Michael’s weight. “My beautiful boy, I could hear you talking from outside.” Gavin hesitates near Jack, uncertain and shy in Ryan’s presence. Ryan chitters softly at Gavin, holding his arm up for Gavin to perch on, Gavin shifting nervously. “You’re flame is blinding, even from feet away, Gavin.” Gavin fluffs up at the praise from Ryan, shifting to sit on Ryan’s shoulder and play with the long strands of hair.

 

“You’re going to inflate his ego, Ryan.”

 

“I’m sure. It’s good to see you.” Ryan holds Michael with one arm while closing the door. “How are you holding up with the snow?”

 

“Well enough. Gavin and Michael keep the castle and the area around it warm.” Jack offers Ryan a seat, which he takes gratefully, tail curling lazily around his bare abdomen while Michael shifts on his lap.

 

“Garden!” Michael squeaks, Ryan raising an eyebrow. “Pretty!”

 

“He’s been growing flowers and all kinds of fruit.” Jack explains, Michael purring as his eyes narrow contentedly. Ryan runs his fingers through Michael’s thick fur, eyes flickering briefly from blue to orange as his nose wrinkles, Ryan turning his head away as he sneezes, fire curling in the air. Gavin makes a delighted noise and Michael giggles, Ryan smiling sheepishly as Jack gets up to tamp a small flame. “Still do that, huh?”

 

“Yes, unfortunately.” Ryan squeezes his eyes shut as he sneezes again, Gavin flapping as Michael noses at Ryan’s throat worriedly. “I’m alright, just the cold. I’m surprised Michael hasn’t yet.”

 

“It’s all-” A loud sneeze rips through Michael this time, a large plume of smoke puffing out into the room as Gavin guffaws and flies around to get rid of the smoke. “Smoke.” Jack finishes, Michael tilting his head as he looks at Ryan, gurgling.

 

“You could fill up a room with a sneeze, couldn’t you?” Michael says he doesn’t know what Ryan is talking about, and Jack laughs, watching Ryan roll his eyes. “Would you like to try transforming?”

 

Small webbed ears perk up from where they were laid back against the sides of Michael’s head and he coos, nodding quickly as he hops down onto the floor. Jack watches from the sidelines as Ryan coaches Michael, voice low as he blurts out a series of growls and yips, Michael listening and responding. Jack watches as Michael manages to make his wings disappear, and Jack doesn’t think he could be more proud of Michael.

 

~*~

 

The winter passes by them quickly, Michael growing rapidly until Jack struggles to carry him. Spring passes by with a couple of months of fur covering every surface of the house as Michael sheds his winter coat and Gavin chatters to Jack about the spring. Jack sends letters to Ray as often as he can, Michael becoming proficient at writing well enough for Ray to be able to understand his writing. Michael excels at writing, really, he spends hours writing in the dirt, and when he isn’t writing in the dirt he’s found tending to his garden, sniffing around and pulling weeds.

 

Michael’s garden flourishes with instructions from Ray and a lot of watchful care from Michael. Michael grows all kinds of things, vegetables and fruits, roses that bloom nearly as beautifully as the ones back home, tall sunflowers that Gavin steals the seeds from. Michael takes solace in the garden; it’s his space to be and do something worthwhile other than write or try to talk to Jack. Jack stands in the doorway as Michael shakes himself off, dislodging the dirt that sticks to his fur before tramping back inside, Jack sighing in disapproval at all the dirt he’s still tracking in.

 

“Lets get you cleaned up.” Michael growls in protest but Jack just frowns at Michael, hands on his hips until Michael begrudgingly heads to the bathroom. Jack laughs softly to himself as he follows, filling the tub before Michael clambers in, the water quickly turning brown with dirt and grime that sticks to Michael. “You love that garden, don’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“The roses are beautiful, you’ve done a great job.”

 

“Mama.” Michael murmurs, looking out the window as Jack drains the water and helps Michael from the tub, rubbing a towel over his back and between his wings. Jack feels a small twinge of sadness whenever Michael mentions Ray, memories of the way Michael squirmed and cried in Jack’s arms while watching Ray leave. Michael was devastated, and nothing Jack could do would bring Ray back, make it alright for Michael to return. Michael turns when Jack’s hands stop moving and he nudges Jack lightly, crooning and sitting in Jack’s lap. Jack pets Michael slowly, tipping Michael’s head up so that they’re eye to eye.

 

“Your mother loves you a lot, you know that right?” Michael nods, Jack nearly losing himself in those pretty red eyes. “You are going to make him so, so proud, Michael, just you wait.”

 

“You proud?” Michael inquires, Jack smiling and sniffing quietly.

 

“I am. I think of you like a son, Michael, and I can think of no better one.”

 

“Gavin?”

 

“Gavin too.” Michael seems satisfied with the answer and he leaves Jack with a warm kiss on the cheek, heading out to find Gavin. Jack stands up and wipes away a tear that managed to escape, cleaning the tub so that the drain won’t clog. Jack listens to the sounds of Michael and Gavin playing in the living room, and he comes running when he hears a distressed squawk and growl of pain. Jack quickly gets between the two of them, shushing Gavin softly as tears drip from his eyes. Jack’s never actually seen Gavin cry before, but tears slip down his face and over his feathers. Jack looks at Michael once Gavin is calmed down a little and sees that Michael is licking at a deep gash on his arm.

 

“What happened?” Jack lifts Michael’s arm, getting a better look at the wound as Michael whines and wiggles in place. Jack quickly begins bandaging Michael’s arm, looking at Gavin occasionally.

 

“Accident. Playing.” Gavin says, crest flattening as he pulls his wings in tight against his body. Jack watches, fear sitting low in his belly as Gavin’s feathers dim from their normal bright radiance to a dull, washed out version. Gavin’s eyes don’t glow as bright, and Jack panics because where did his sunset go? “Hurt Michael. Sorry. Bad person.”

 

Gavin steps away when Jack tries to move to pick Gavin up, to reassure him. Gavin tries to melt into the shadows, head down as the temperature in the room drops a little bit. “Gavin, it’s alright. He’ll be okay. You aren’t a bad person.”

 

“Bad! Hurt people!” Gavin crows, more tears leaking from his eyes as he shuffles further away. Jack’s face falls and he holds his hand out, crouching.

 

Michael nudges Jack’s hand down before stepping forward. Michael walks toward Gavin slowly, nose to the ground as he snuffles, Gavin watching warily. Michael huffs against the stone floor before placing his neck over Gavin’s feet. Gavin flinches, but Michael just curls his body around Gavin’s feet, closing his eyes. Gavin hesitates, looking down at Michael as he opens and closes his beak a couple times. Gavin eventually gives up trying to wiggle away and just plops down, laying his face in the thick fur of Michael’s scruff.

 

Jack stares dumbfounded as Gavin slowly warms back up, color seeping into his feathers again. Michael lays there peacefully, tucked around Gavin as Gavin whispers sorry into Michael’s fur over and over again. Michael purrs softly, the noise rumbling in his chest as Jack silently cleans up the blood on the floor before cutting up some fruit and making Michael a meal as well. Jack walks up softly, crouching by the pair and holding the food out. Michael shifts and lets Gavin free long enough to eat before he gently picks Gavin up, walking on his hind legs as he waddles out of the living room. Jack can only assume that they’re going up to the loft, and he leaves them alone because Michael seems to know what he’s doing with Gavin.

 

Jack checks up on them a couple hours later, peeking into the room to see Michael curled up around Gavin again, purring and humming softly. The one window in the room casts light from the setting sun on them, Gavin twitching and looking around. Jack tries to be as quiet as possible, placing another bowl of fruit down near the pair and kneeling as Gavin tweets softly. Jack holds his hand out, Gavin pausing for a moment before he rubs his head against Jack's hand, Jack smiling gently. "You okay?"

 

"Voices." Gavin murmurs, Michael crooning softly and nudging the bowl closer to Gavin.

 

"Need anything?" Jack keeps his voice low after seeing how Gavin flinched the first time Jack spoke.

 

"Sleep." Jack makes sure Gavin has noticed the fruit before standing back up, leaving a kiss on the top of Gavin's head.

 

"I'll come back around dinner time." Gavin makes a soft kissing noise while bumping his beak against Jack’s nose, Jack smiling and leaving the two of them alone. Michael is much better at helping Gavin through headaches than Jack is.

 

~*~

 

The summer brings Gavin and Michael staying outside most of the day, Michael tending dutifully to his garden while Gavin chases smaller birds. Jack chops wood for cooking, stacking the logs and resting the axe on his shoulder.

 

"Michael!" Jack calls, a short coo accompanying the flapping of wings as Michael comes running from the garden. Michael shakes dirt from his fur as he looks expectantly at Jack. “I need you to do something very important for me. Can you go into the forest and pick me the prettiest blue flowers you can? The ones that grow by the cave?”

 

“Yeah!” Michael goes to scamper off but Jack places a hand on his head. “Jack?”

 

“Have Gavin go with you, so you won’t be alone.” Michael nods, standing on his hind legs as Jack bends down to let Michael place a kiss on his cheek. Jack winks at Gavin as gavin flies by, Gavin giggling and zooming away, Michael hot on his tail.

 

Jack dusts his hands off, going inside to wash them at the sink before rummaging around in the cupboards. Jack pulls out things he’s been hiding away since Ryan’s last visit, grabbing a large mixing bowl and a wooden spoon. Jack whistles merrily while he works, mixing up a lovely orange cake batter. Jack listens for any noise that might give away the two of them coming back, but he relaxes because gavin promised to distract him long enough for Jack to do what he needed. Jack pours the batter into a cake pan that Ryan somehow managed to get and puts it in the fire to cook. Jack keeps a careful eye on it while bustling around the room, cleaning and cooking a full on meal of fragrant meats and vegetable, toasting some pecans for Gavin as a treat.

 

Jack mixes the sugar frosting that Ray told Jack how to make, using a cloth to pull the cake from the fire, setting it on the table to cool. Jack frosts the cake once it’s cooled enough that the frosting won’t tear the surface to shreds, looking out the window to see a horse approaching. Jack wipes his hands on a dish towel and slings it over his shoulder, hurrying to open the door. Ryan lands heavily near the horse, the horse paying him no mind as it bows its head to nibble at the grass. Ryan transforms, helping Ray as he slides from the saddle, rubbing at his backside and frowning.

 

Ray’s face lights up in a grin when he sees Jack standing in the doorway and he bounces excitedly, hugging Jack tight as Jack practically lifts him off of the ground. “It’s so good to see you!” Ray wheezes out around being squeezed, Jack setting him down and looking him over.

 

“You’re a sight for sore eyes, your Majesty.”

 

“None of that, I’m not a king out here.” Ray smiles amicably, Ryan looking around curiously. Ray’s crown is indeed missing, and Jack can just barely see it where it’s tucked in Ray’s bag. “Are you well?”

 

“I am. The air out here is good for the lungs. Come inside, the boys should be back soon.” Ray steps inside, looking around the living room and smiling at the silly designs painted all over the walls. Ray traces what resembles a rose, each petal different than the other ones. “Michael thought the walls looked too boring. He did that during the winter when he wasn’t tending to the garden.”

 

“He gardens?” Jack smiles and nods, offering Ray a cup of tea, which Ray accepts gratefully. Ray’s hands shake minutely, making the cup rattle on the saucer as he lifts it.

 

“I’ve never seen someone as invested in their garden as Michael is. He’ll have to show it to you when they get back.”

 

“Who exactly are ‘they’?” Ray inquires, Jack smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“There’s a boy that stays with us, Gavin. He’s Michael’s best friend.” Ryan jumps when Ryan gently takes Ray’s cup, setting it to the side as he takes Ray’s hands in his own and kisses each finger. Ray’s breath shudders as he slowly breathes out, smiling weakly to Ryan as Ryan wraps an arm around Ray’s waist. “Are you alight?”

 

“Just a bit.. Nervous, I guess. I didn’t exactly do the best with him and-” Jack shushes Ray quietly, shaking his head as he gives Ray a chastising look.

 

“You did wonderfully, Ray. He is a brilliant young man, and I suspect it’s how you raised him while he was with you. He tells me the stories you told him, and half of them are from when he was in the egg.”

 

Ray wipes a tear away, nodding as he bites his lip. “I just wish there was more I could do for him.”

 

“You love him, Ray. That’s all he really wants.” Ray nods at Jack before turning away from him, pressing his face against Ryan’s chest as Ryan purrs and rubs Ray’s back reassuringly. Ray calms himself down and lifts the cup from the saucer without shaking, taking a sip while walking slowly to survey all of the other drawings on the wall.

 

“My seamstress Caiti was asking for you the other day.” Ray hears the soft exhale from Jack, and he smiles, seeing the blush that colors Jack’s face. “I brought you something from her. She misses you terribly.”

 

“We’re-”

 

“Just friends, as I heard from her while she shoved the package at me to get to you.” Ray teases, giggling when Jack looks anywhere but Ray. “I’ll go get it now, you stay here.”

 

Ray slips out the door with a crooked grin, walking over to there the horse is tied to a post and munching happily at some hay. Ray looks through his bag, looking for the package. Something catches Ray’s eye and he looks up, watching a bird with beautiful sunset coloration sail by, green dot on his tail feathers dancing enticingly with the movement of the birds wings. Ray watches it fly around for a bit before it disappears from Ray’s sight, and he finally finds the package, Jack waiting eagerly in the doorway. Ray hands it to him with a wink, about to step inside when he hears a branch break and leaves rustle. Ray whips around, taking a few cautious steps forward while Ryan growls uncertainly.

 

Ray hears a jubilant cry that brings tears to his eyes. “MAMA!”

 

A large form bursts from the trees, stopping just outside the forest as bright red eyes stare awestruck at Ray. Ray’s mouth drops open at the sight of Michael, of his baby boy standing before him, looking healthy and full of life. Ray feels tears slip down his cheeks and he jolts from his frozen shock, taking a couple more steps towards Michael, dropping to his knees. Michael bursts forward from his spot by the forest, running straight to Ray and practically bowling him over. Ray wraps his arms around Michael’s neck, buries his fingers in thick fur as he sobs, Michael wiggling in Ray’s arms. “My beautiful, beautiful baby dragon, I love you so much.”

 

“Missed you!” Michael croaks out, speech dissolving into coos and chirps, Michael rubbing his snout against Ray’s cheek and nosing at his hair, snuggling up to Ray. Ray laughs as Michael licks at the tears on Ray’s cheeks, kissing Ray’s cheeks and nose. “Mama.” Michael croons happily, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Ray’s. Ray sniffles, crying quietly while he hugs Michael close.

 

Ray hears someone clear their throat and Ray lifts his head, looking up to see Ryan smiling softly at the two of them. “Michael said he has a lot to tell you.”

 

“I want to hear all of it, I promise.” Michael tilts his head as Ray stands up, gurgling and looking towards Ryan to help. Ryan nods without a word, Michael’s tail thumping excitedly as he croons at Ray. Ray waits for Michael before beginning to walk inside, eyes widening when Michael stands on his back legs and delicately holds onto Ray’s hand. Ray is careful of Michael’s claws, smiling at Michael’s small hand in his. Michael chirps and growls rapidly, looking up at Ray as he babbles, Ryan listening closely.

 

“He says that he can’t wait for you to meet Gavin. He’s really happy that you came back to visit, and he says he made you something. He says you look really pretty, too, even prettier than when he was first born.” Ray smiles and holds Michael’s hand a little tighter.

 

“You’re a flatterer just like your dad, you hear me Michael?” Michael giggles, innocently saying that it’s not flattery if it’s true. Ryan laughs softly before telling Ray and planting a warm kiss on his lips, winking.

 

“He has a point, darling.” The pet name sounds foreign to Michael because he never heard Ryan call Ray that before, but Ray’s cheeks flush and he shoots Ryan a scolding look before Michael draws his attention again. Michael climbs up into one of the chairs at the table, crowing in amazement at all the food that’s on the table. Ray snickers at Michael’s expression before Jack tells them all to dig in, Jack looking up occasionally. Ray wonders briefly where this Gavin is, but Michael draws his attention away and he doesn’t notice the red feather that flutters down from the rafters to settle softly on his shoulder.

 

Michael looks stupefied by the cake in front of him, tilting his head this way and that in confusion. “It’s like bread, only sweeter.” Ray explains, Michael nodding and sniffing at the piece laid before him. Jack serves everyone a slice before Ray turns to Michael, smiling tenderly at him as he tickles under Michael’s chin. Ray sings softly, Ryan and Jack joining in near the end, their voices melding together nicely while Michael listens, crooning happily and kissing Ray on the cheek. “Happy birthday, little dragon.”

 

“Birthday..” Michael murmurs, looking at the cake and then Ray before trilling softly. Ryan nods to Michael, as if telling him it’s okay before Michael hesitantly blows a shaky smoke heart, Ray smiling in delight. “Love Mama. Papa too.”

 

“We love you more than you could ever know, Michael.” Ray looks over at Ryan in shock, mouth opened to respond but the words stolen from his lips. Ray smiles as Ryan’s eyes flash orange, wings fluttering as he croons at Michael. Michael goes to respond when there’s a frantic squawk and then something comes crashing down, landing on the cake and sending piece everywhere. Ray definitely doesn’t scream in surprise, blinking and looking at the cake sticking to his clothes. Ryan and Michael are laughing, and Jack looks slightly displeased that the cake was ruined, but Ray is focused on what fell in the cake. A red blob sits in the cake, and slowly it begins moving, and Ray jumps when luminescent eyes peer at him, slowly the shape turns into an animal and that animal is a rather large bird. Bigger than a crow, with a much more colorful set of feathers. Ray is enraptured by the subtle shifting of the colors, as if a slow fire burns within just hot enough to keep them shifting like coals.

 

“Gavin!” Michael yells, frowning at the cake covered bird, Ray looking on in amusement as Michael scoops him out of the cake and deposits him in Ray’s lap. “Gavin.” Michael says, pointing to the bird on Ray’s lap. “Mama.” Michael points to Ray, Gavin cocking his head while staring up at Ray. Ray picks pieces of cake off of Gavin, giving a friendly smile.

 

“Hello Gavin, I’m Ray, Michael’s mother.”

 

“Hello.” Gavin tweets, looking at the cake still stuck to him. Ray pulls a larger piece of cake off of one of Gavin’s wings, movements slowing as he pets Gavin softly. Ray murmurs something to himself, foreign words that no one understands. Gavin's head cocks to the side as he listens to Ray, whistling softly and clacking his beak.

 

“You’re very pretty, Gavin. And very warm.”

 

“You’re cold.” Gavin retorts, Ryan snickering while Michael giggles and Jack shakes his head.

 

“Well aren’t you a cheeky little bird?” Ray teases, working on getting all of the cake off of Gavin. “How did you three meet?”

 

“Found them.” Gavin chirps, Ray raising an eyebrow at the short response. Michael chatters away, though, telling everything while Ryan listens so he can translate.

 

“Michael saw him sitting on his bush outside and tried to make him leave. Gavin flew off, but came back a few days later with this pretty red stone, he gave it to Michael as an apology for upsetting him. Gavin would come around every so often, flying in from the mountain, sat on that same bush every time.” Michael snorts and huffs at Gavin, Gavin crowing at him and shuffling his tail feathers. “Gavin was really stubborn, he wouldn’t stay with them for weeks until eventually he just decided it was easier to stay here. He’s been living with them ever since.”

 

“You didn’t want to stay at first?” Ray pauses in his work, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Voices. Yelling NO.” Gavin huffs, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

 

“Voices?”

 

“He’s a phoenix, Ray. They hold the memories of thousands of lives within themselves. Gavin can hear them all, if they choose to speak.” Ryan chimes in, petting Michael as Michael lays his head in Ryan’s lap.

 

“Why were they yelling at you?”

 

“Solitary. Can’t share.” Ray frowns in confusion, realization dawning on him as he gasps.

 

“You aren’t allowed to share the wisdom from other lives.” Gavin nods eagerly, relieved that he didn’t have to have Ryan explain again.

 

“Not forbidden.”

 

“Frowned upon?” Gavin nods again, and once he’s free of anymore cake and the heat of his wings burns everything else away he shuffles around, stepping carefully onto Ray’s arm and whistling. Ray lifts his arm up and Gavin takes the opportunity to sit on Ray’s shoulder, climbing up his arm. “How old are you?”

 

“Thousands.”

 

“No no, just you, Gavin. I want to know about you.”

 

“Don’t know.”

 

“Well, when’s your birthday?” Gavin looks confused by the word birthday, cocking his head to the side. “Do you not have a birthday?”

 

“May 23rd.” Ryan says quietly, looking sadly at Gavin. Ray looks over at Ryan, lips turned in a concerned frown, Gavin hesitating before nodding. Ryan murmurs something and Gavin nods again, Ryan letting out a breath. “Phoenix’s rise on the same date that they died. They may lie dormant for years, but they will always rise on their death date.”

 

“How do you know his death date?”

 

“I was there.” Ryan says bluntly, Gavin nodding as if to confirm the thought even though Ray knows that Ryan would never lie about something like this. “He was my head knight.”

 

Ray sits in silence for a few moments, looking at Gavin and petting him softly. Slowly a smile grows on his face, tilting his head back so he can lay a soft kiss on Gavin’s cheek. “Thank you, Gavin. For everything you’ve done.”

 

"Not me."

 

"No, but everything you've done in this life, it's worth me giving you thanks. You've been a great friend to Michael, and for that I'm forever grateful." Ray looks up and grins at Michael when Michael purrs loudly, stretching before coming over to Ray. "Speaking of the birthday boy, I brought you something."

 

"Present?" Michael bounces around eagerly, tail puffing up in excitement. "Present!"

 

Ray giggles and gets up, grabbing a bag that he left near the door and coming back over. Ray pulls out a few boxes decorated with colorful paper, setting them in front of Michael while everyone else crowds around. Michael doesn't hesitate in opening the first box, ripping the paper with sharp claws and opening the flaps of the box. Michael carefully pulls out a length of red material, eyes wide, glassy as he looks at it. "I made it from the extra material of my cloak."

 

Big tears splash onto the box and torn paper as Michael clutches the scarf close, Ray panicking as he wipes Michael's tears away. Michael coos, Ryan placing a soft hand on Ray's shoulder. "He said he loves it." Ryan takes the scarf and wraps it around Michael's neck a couple of times, Michael gurgling happily. "Open your other gift." Ryan urges, Michael nodding and tearing the paper off the larger package.

 

Michael stares at the contents of the box, A toothy smile growing as Michael lifts a rose from the box, sniffing it daintily. Inside the box is dozens of flowers, all different colors and shapes, some drooping naturally, some blooming beautifully. Tucked among the flowers is a lovely black journal,  the cover make of tough leather beaten into the right shape, the corners protected by metal. Michael’s name is scrawled across in delicate golden lettering, and Michael picks it up hesitantly. “Mine?”

 

“Yours. You can press flowers in it, or use it to write down your thoughts. Really you can do whatever you’d like with it.” Michael hugs the journal to his chest, walking over to Ray and kissing his cheek.

 

“Thanks.” Ray smiles and tickles under Michael’s chin, Michael giggling softly. “Follow?” Michael stands on his hinds legs, setting the journal on the table before holding out his hand, looking up at Ray hopefully. Ray takes Michael’s hand, letting Michael lead him through the castle and towards the courtyard. Ray gasps when they step out into an incredible garden, vines creeping up the walls and flowers blooming in every corner. There’s a small space for fruits and vegetables, but the biggest space is reserved for one thing. A large rose bush flourishes, petals vibrant and a red almost as pretty as Michael’s eyes. Ray’s eyes water as he looks at the bush, remembering home and how excited Michael was when he first saw a rose.

 

“Oh Michael, they’re beautiful. You grew them?” Michael nods, cooing and tittering rapidly as Ryan stands next to Ray, looking out at the garden teeming with life.

 

“He said it’s like a little piece of being at home. It makes it easier when you aren’t here. He misses you.”

 

“I know you do honey, and I’ll visit every year on your birthday, I promise. I wish I could visit more.”

 

“It okay.” Michael says, leaning against Ray’s leg while looking at the roses. “Not long.”

 

“Not long at all.” Ray murmurs, the sun setting behind the castle and towards another year.

 

They leave the next morning, having spent the night sleeping together in a big pile, Ray in the middle while Ryan hugs him close and Michael sleeps sprawled over both of them. Ray doesn’t cry this time when he sits on his horse, waving goodbye to Michael, Gavin, and Jack. Michael doesn’t call out for Ray because he knows with absolute certainty that Ray is going to come back. He promised.

 

~*~

 

Jack wakes up one morning that following winter by small hands shaking him eagerly and Jack screams, jerking away from the hands with wide eyes. Jack presses a hand to his chest as he stares at a blurry form and he fumbles for his glasses, shoving them on his face and staring at a shocked boy. The boy can’t be more than one, with a pudgy face and wild curly auburn hair. Horns stick out from the top of the boys head and Jack squints as if not seeing this right. Dark brown eyes appraise Jack, glassy with the shock of being screamed at as his hand lingers in the air.

 

“W-what’s going on?” Lips with one of the prettiest cupid's bows Jack has ever seen spreads in a wide ecstatic grin as the small child clambers onto Jack’s bed.

 

“Transformed!” The child squeals gleefully, bouncing on the bed and swinging his arms around wildly. Jack looks at the shirtless child dancing around and is shocked to find that the boy’s lower half isn’t human; he has the legs of.. A dragon.

 

“Michael?!” Little orange wings flutter in excitement as Michael claps his hands together, bushy tail wagging quickly. “This is amazing!”

 

“Amazing!” Michael repeats, patting his stomach and squishing his cheeks. Michael giggles and jumps off of the bed, jumping around as his wings flap, creating a breeze through Jack’s bedroom. “Wanna see!”

 

“C’mere, let me get a good look at you.” Michael skips over to Jack, standing obediently in front of Jack. Jack looks Michael over, noting the freckles that dot his shoulders as well as his face and the crooked grin that he must’ve gotten from his father. “You’re just as pretty as your mother.” Michael croons happily, eyes flickering between brown and the red that Jack is used to. “I have a mirror by my washbasin.” Jack scoops Michael up, tickling Michael’s sides as Michael giggles and squirms in Jack’s arms.

 

Jack holds Michael up so that he can look at himself in the mirror, Michael staring with wide, unblinking eyes. Michael touches his face lightly, plays with a couple strands of his hair while grinning. “Human!”

 

“Almost. You’re very close.” Jack sets Michael down. “Just have to work on your legs now.”

 

“Legs.” Michael frowns, looking down at his right leg as if it offends him. Michael sits down in the middle of the floor, Jack watching in amusement as Michael mutters to himself and tries to get his legs to change. “Won’t work, Jack.”

 

“That’s alright, Michael. You don’t have to transform fully at first. You managed your top half, thats impressive.” Michael gurgles happily at the praise, little cheeks flushing lightly. Jack just looks at Michael for a moment; he has his mothers brown eyes, but other than that you almost wouldn’t be able to tell that Michael is related. Michael’s eyes are a bit slanted, but Jack knows from seeing Ryan that it’s because they’re dragons. “Where’s Gavin?”

 

“Headache.” Jack nods in understanding, picking Michael up when he reaches up and setting him on Jack’s hip. Jack moves around as quietly as he can, making breakfast while Michael goes to write in his new journal. Gavin is prone to headaches that make it painful for him to even open his eyes, let alone be around Michael and Jack, so he goes to sit up in a dark corner of the rafters. Michael always knows when Gavin has one of his headaches, and he tries to do small things for Gavin; he’ll leave treats where Gavin can get them without being disturbed, and he’ll even leave some of his favorite candies if it’s really bad.

 

Michael heads off to play in the forest after breakfast, knowing Gavin needs the silence that him being gone brings. He kisses Jack’s cheek before he leaves, transforming back into a full dragon before running off. Michael spends most of the day playing in the forest, romping around in the snow of a field not too far away. Michael plays with a few other animals, having a good time despite Gavin not being there with him.

 

~*~

 

Over the winter Michael learns to transform even better, and he’s almost gotten to the point where he can transform perfectly. It’s always one leg that doesn’t seem to want to transform that stumps Michael, but he doesn’t worry about it too much. Jack says he’s doing great and Ryan is all grins and praise from Michael when he sees Michael partially transform the first time. Ryan works with him and Gavin on transforming, Michael taking to it easier than Gavin does. None of them are sure why Gavin has such a hard time with it, but Michael feels the reluctance that rolls off of Gavin.

 

When Michael asks Gavin about it later Gavin states that if he learns how to transform properly then he’ll have to leave and go live with actual people, won’t he? Michael giggles at how silly Gavin sounds and hugs him, saying that he gets to stay here for as long as he wants, no matter what. Gavin is a quick learner after that. Michael can’t wait for his second birthday so that he can show his mama how much he’s worked on transforming, and Jack becomes accustomed to seeing Michael walk around half-human or on a rare occasion, fully human.

 

On the day of his birthday Michael wakes up early, padding to the bathroom and washing himself. Michael hums quietly to himself, washing his fur slowly and methodically. Michael dries himself off before wandering out into the kitchen, going to curl up by the fire until everyone else wakes up. Michael enjoys the silence of the castle while everyone is asleep, when Jack isn’t teaching him more on writing and Gavin isn’t making him upset. Michael is resting comfortably by the fire when he feels someone ruffle the fur on his back, scratching between his wings. Michael purrs and stretches, leaning into the touch as he looks at Jack.

 

“Happy birthday Michael.” Michael smiles and stands up, shaking himself out before hugging Jack. “Are you excited?”

 

“Yeah!” Michael stands back on his hind legs once Jack goes to make Michael breakfast, focusing on the feeling of his fur, on the softness of Jack’s skin as he transforms. Michael looks at himself, frowning at that right leg that just won’t cooperate, eventually getting it to turn into a normal human leg too. Michael goes and gets a pair of shorts on before sitting at the table, Jack setting a plate in front of him.

 

“You’ve gotten very good at transforming. It’s just that right leg still, huh?”

 

“Ye. Stubborn.” Michael eats his food, trying not to make a mess while Jack cleans around the castle. “Cake?” Michael asks hopefully when he sees Jack getting things out of the cupboard, Jack laughing softly.

 

“Mhmm. Hopefully Gavin doesn’t fall in it this time.”

 

“I help?” Jack pulls a stool up to the counter in invitation and Michael scrambles over, clapping excitedly. He helps Jack make the batter, and he looks up as he sees Gavin pad into the room. Gavin had managed to transform as well after Michael said he could stay no matter what, and he’s taken to being in human form unless the voices are really loud. Michael thinks that Gavin is very pretty; he has wheat colored hair that sticks up all the time and green eyes that are always a little bloodshot. Some days Gavin’s eyes are more bloodshot than usual, and those are the days that Gavin disappears up into the rafters. Gavin is tanner than Michael, but the color suits Gavin nicely.

 

“Micool!” Gavin runs up to Michael, hugging him while Michael wobbles and tries not to fall down. “Happy birthday!”

 

“Thanks!” Michael washes his hands before scurrying off to go play with Gavin, playing among the flowers in the garden until Jack calls them back in. Michael holds Gavin’s hand while walking back, feeling lucky that he was his best friend and Jack with him. Michael looks at the food on the table and his stomach growls, Michael smiling sheepishly at Jack. “Lunch?”

 

“Soon. Your parents are almost here.” Michael squeezes Gavin’s hand in excitement, grinning crookedly and going to wash his hands because he was digging in the dirt pulling up weeds. Michael hears the door open while he’s drying his hands off and he spins around quickly, staring at the door as it opens. Ray steps in, looking at Ryan behind him while they chat, Ray giggling and chastising Ryan. “Hello you two.”

 

“Hi J-” Ray freezes in the doorway, eyes locked on Michael as Michael stands a few feet away, fidgeting nervously. Michael clasps his hands together, trying to stop them from shaking even though he doesn’t know why they’re shaking. “Michael?” Ray’s voice shakes as tears come to his eyes, a few spilling over.

 

“Hi Mama.” Ray bursts into tears, rushing forward as Michael bolts, jumping into his mother’s arms. Ray struggles under Michael’s weight but he doesn’t put Michael down, hugging Michael tight. Michael purrs loudly when Ray runs his fingers through Michael’s curls, setting Michael down and looking him over properly.

 

“You’re so big, Michael. Look at your cute little cheeks and tummy!” Ray lightly pinches Michael’s cheek, Michael giggling. “I can’t believe you can transform already! My pretty baby boy.”

 

“Pretty like Mama!” Ray smiles and wipes a tear away, laughing.

 

“Yes, pretty just like Mama. I can’t wait until you’re older, the whole kingdom is going to love you.”

 

“You love me.” Michael states, looking curiously between Ryan and Ray.

 

Ray nods, taking Michael’s hands and holding them in his own. “More than anything.” Ray and Michael are practically inseparable for the time that they’re together, every birthday. No one loves and cherishes Michael like Ray does, not even Ryan, and Ray can’t wait for the day that Michael gets to come back with him.

 

 


	9. We're No Strangers To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael doesn't like change. Change means new things, and new things mean people. Michael doesn't think he can handle people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER. This is the last official chapter, BUT there will be one more, just an epilogue of sorts. Good news though, I am staring a little fic with random chapters and side stories that never got worked into the actual canon of the story but were too good to not do anything with. Check out all the fucking amazing fanart drawn by my official fic collaborator and amazing friend at misterkitteh.tumblr.com! As always, love the fic? Hate it? Found a spelling or grammar error? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com or right below in the comments!

The castle grows lively with the passing years, overflowing with happy voices and crying once a year, on Michael’s birthday. The garden blooms, plants overtaking the whole courtyard until the stone walls of the castle are barely seen. Gavin and Michael learn to read and write, they master speaking and spend all their time sharing stories. Jack keeps a watchful eye on them, mainly on Michael when he turns 16. Ryan warned that Michael would go into a small heat to prepare for a set of practice eggs, and that Jack should absolutely at no cost let Gavin near Michael during that time. Jack follows that rule easily, caring for Michael while he shakes and lays among dozen of blankets, curled up and whimpering. The heat passes in a couple days and Michael emerges from the room freshly bathed and ravenous. Gavin is more than happy to see him again.

 

Gavin learns to push the voices away, to quiet them down to the point where he can function properly. Just to spite the voices Gavin teaches Michael to speak all kinds of languages, sharing what knowledge he has while the voices scream at him. “Hey Gavvy? How come you’re teaching me all this?”

 

“Someone needs to be able to use what’s jumbled in my head, my boi.”

 

“Yeah but.. Isn’t it against the rules or something?”

 

“It’s my bloody life, I’ll do what I want with what I have.” Gavin huffs, Michael blinking in shock at the glum expression on Gavin’s face.

 

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Michael reaches to take Gavin’s hands from across the table, squeezing them reassuringly. “You just.. Never seemed to want to go against them before.”

 

Gavin's face softens and he shrugs. "I don't want them to control my life anymore."

 

"Hell yeah, stick it to the man!" Michael cheers, Gavin giggling and covering his mouth with a hand.

 

~*~

 

Michael and Gavin sleep together on the same bed; it’s what they’ve done since they were little kids, and even when the bed creaks under Michael’s weight Gavin piles on, limbs tangled with Michael’s.

 

_Michael feels someone shaking him and he grumbles in protest. “Huh?” Michael rubs at an eye and yawns widely, jaw popping as his forked tongue lolls out, flicking over his lower lip absently._

_“You a snake now, Mikey?” Michael shoots up, hair a mess as his wings flutter happily, Michael’s heart beating quickly in his chest._

_“Mama?” Michael questions, looking around the room in confusion. No one else called him Mikey, had the guts to because Michael didn’t allow anyone else to. Michael clambers out of bed, looking around the room as dread makes his stomach sink. Michael dashes out of the room, searching high and low for anyone, anything that means that he’s okay. Michael hears chanting from outside, can see light shining in through the windows. He steps up to the door cautiously, and he hears a heart wrenching scream that pierces his soul._

_“MICHAEL!”_

_“MAMA!” Michael throws the door open, stumbling out and right into the parting sea of a mob. Their faces are twisted in disgust and rage, fire lighting up the sky from behind the castle, and Michael gasps as he sees the forest ablaze. Michael shies away from the pitchforks, the swords, the threatening rally of voices as Michael proceeds towards the source of the scream. Michael stops when he sees his father crouched low, tail lashing as he growls and lava drips from his mouth, Ray behind him, hands tied above his head to the pole he’s trapped to._

_“Michael run! Get out of here!”_

_“What’s going on?! Papa get him away for here what are you doing?!” Michael yells, terror mounting as he snarls at the people who shift around with the building tension._

_“RUN!” Ray cries desperately, Ryan roaring at the people who approach._

_Michael screams in horror and anguish as the logs below Ray’s feet light with a fiery blast, Ray’s wails of pain echoing through his skull as he stumbles back, falling as his eyes widen in horror. The loud, agonizing sobs from Ryan mix with the screams in Michael’s head as Ryan is struck down, reaching out weakly for his husband, his name dying on his lips. “MAMA! PAPA! COME BACK!”_

_Michael cries as sorrow rips through him, pierces him and makes the fire in his stomach blaze, Michael lurching to his feet. Michael screams, roars as loud as he can at all the people around him, the ground opening up below him and swallowing him whole._

_Michael looks around, opens his eyes wide but there’s no light, there’s nothing and why can’t Michael feel the warmth of his own fire? Where is he? What’s going on? Michael curls tight in on himself, crying and hoping for someone to come, to help him. “Please, Jack.. Gavin.. Someone, please don’t leave me here.” Michael feels the darkness close in on him, feels it grab at his wings and tail as Michael thrashes. “No!”_

_“You’re weak. You can’t do anything.”_

_“Stop it!”_

_“You’re nothing! The lost prince, doomed to stay that way for all of eternity.”_

_“You’re wrong! They’re coming back, I’ll go home!”_

_“YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS PLACE, MICHAEL.”_

 

“NO!” Michael howls, sitting up in bed, breath coming out in heaving sobs as tears drip down his cheeks. The door to Michael’s room bangs open and Jack comes rushing in, freezing in the doorway when Michael stumbles away from him, gasping and clutching at his chest. Michael’s shoulder slams into the opposite wall as he crumples, fingers digging into his chest as his wings pull in around him, to shield him.

 

“Michael, Michael look at me.” Jack urges, dropping to his knees in front of Michael while Gavin looks on in mute terror. “What color is my shirt?”

 

Michael’s wings shift just enough to where Jack can see Michael’s eyes, wide and bloodshot, sunken in from a fitful sleep and wide with panic. “B-blue.”

 

“Good, how many fingers am I holding up?” Jack holds up four fingers and Michael sniffles, squinting a little.

 

“Four?” Michael tries, blinking rapidly to try and clear his vision.

 

“You’re doing great. What’s your full name?”

 

“Michael Vincent Haywood-Narvaez.” Michael recites, chest loosening a little bit as he focuses on the questions.

 

“Favorite color?”

 

“Red.”

 

“Who are you?” Michael remembers that this is the final question Jack asks him, but his mind is jumbled up, thoughts flying everywhere but none connecting. Michael frowns, wringing his hands before pressing his closed fists against his temples, screams bouncing through his skull and knocking insistently right behind his eyes. “You can do this Michael, who are you?”

 

“I don’t- I can’t- it’s too much I can’t THINK ANYMORE!” Michael screeches, Jack flinching and shushing Michael gently. Jack looks up when Gavin lays a hand on his shoulder, nudging him out of the way as Michael’s clouded gaze fixes on him.

 

“Hi Micool. My name is Gavin, I’m your best friend. You’re my best friend, my boi. You’re 19 years old, you’re a prince, and you like to garden. That’s you, right? You’re my boi?” Michael’s lips tremble while he mouths the words, testing them on his tongue and in his head. They sound right to Michael, and he nods hesitantly. Gavin smiles brightly and reaches a hand out to Michael as an offering. “C’mon then Micool, take my hand.”

 

Michael reaches out, hand shaking as he takes Gavin’s hand. As soon as Michael realizes that this is real, that Gavin is sitting before him and Jack is looking on worriedly he launches himself forward, into Gavin’s arms. Gavin rocks back but steadies himself, petting the back of Michael’s head, smoothing the wild mess of curls down as he rocks. “I’m sorry.”

 

“None of that.” Gavin gently chastises, pressing a kiss to Michael’s temple. “You don’t have to apologize when this happens. We love you no matter what.”

 

“Will you two stay with me?” Gavin nods, wings melting away as Michael does the same to his wings and horns, making them disappear as Jack helps him stand. Jack helps Michael back into the bed, lighting a fire in the fireplace while Gavin curls up with Michael, pressing his forehead to Michael’s. Jack slips under the covers next to Michael, sandwiching him between the two other men as Michael lays there, still shaking but nowhere near as panicked. Michael lays on his back, closing his eyes and Gavin and Jack fit snug against his sides, the bed protesting at all of the weight. None of them care too much.

 

~*~

 

Michael sleeps most of that day and spends another week secluded, sitting among the flowers and disappearing when Jack or Gavin want to try and talk to him. Michael sits curled up by the rose bush, surrounded by the scent of earth and the heady smell of roses. Michael knows that this isn’t the proper way to cope with something, he knows from helping Gavin, but he can’t bring himself to share what he saw. The angry crackling of the fire haunts Michael, and he fears what would happen if he were around his mother again. His fire has always burned obscenely hot, what if he were to hurt Ray?

 

Michael can’t bear the thought, and his stomach twists in knots the longer he thinks about it. Michael clambers up, brushing dirt off his tank top before padding out of the garden, hearing the faint sound of hoofbeats. Michael slips out the door and goes to lurk in the shadows of the castle, watching a horse approach. Michael frowns in confusion, watching the man in armor look around. Michael sees Gavin diving towards him, and Michael moves to shout for Gavin to stop.

 

“Ryan!” Gavin crashes into the man, knocking him off of the horse as the two go flying. The man slams onto the ground and slides a couple of feet, Gavin kneeling over him. Michael watches as Gavin’s head tilts to the side and then he jumps back, transforming back in shock. With that Michael charges forward, scooping Gavin up and taking a couple steps away from the man on the ground. “Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get here?” Michael shoots off question after question, growling angrily at the strange man lying on the ground.

 

“Holy shit. I actually found him.” The man mutters, staring up at the sky blankly.

 

Michael looks up as Jack comes running out, sword and shield in hand, looking worried and confused. “What’s going on? Are you kids alright?” Jack stops and looks down at the man still laying in the dirt, pressing the tip of his sword into the ground. “Who is this?”

 

“I’m Sir Geoff.” The man says as Gavin hops out of Michael’s arms and sits on Geoff’s leg.

 

“He’s weird.” Gavin squawks and flaps his wings, lifting up off of Geoff and landing on Michael’s shoulder. Michael growls, crossing his arms and taking a few steps away.

 

“No use staying on the ground, up you go.” Jack takes Geoff’s hands and hauls him up, Geoff staring steadily at Michael. “Care to come inside?”

 

Geoff opens his mouth to answer and Michael snarls, Gavin crowing in surprise when Michael shakes him from his shoulder and storms off, the grass curling and smoking under his feet. Michael disappears into the forest, everyone watching him go, Gavin torn between following him or giving him space, Jack knowing he needs time. “Let me just tie up my horse first.”

 

~*~

 

When Michael comes back hours later, hair plastered to his head by the rain he’s annoyed by the scent of an unfamiliar person in his castle and the knight sitting by the fire. Michael slams the door when he comes in, Jack looking up and frowning, waving Michael over. Michael growls lightly but goes to see what Jack wants, standing as far from Geoff as he can. “Geoff is going to be staying here to rest, he’s been traveling for a while. Are you okay with that?”

 

“Why are you asking me? It isn’t my castle.” Michael grumbles, rubbing at a small scar on his right arm in irritation.

 

Jack watches Michael for a moment before standing up, patting Geoff's shoulder. "Excuse me a moment."

 

"Take your time." Geoff murmurs, sipping at a cup of water. Jack stands up and takes Michael's hand, pulling him into the kitchen.

 

"I'm asking you because it _is_ your castle. You've claimed it, and I'm trying to respect that, Michael." Jack's expression is soft, and Michael sighs in frustration.

 

"I don't like him being here." Michael admits, still rubbing at the scar. "It means change."

 

"Change isn't always a bad thing." Jack notes, Michael biting his lip.

 

"I'm scared." Michael whispers, looking out towards the living room. "What if when I go back they find out? What would happen to Mama? Or Papa? Or you or Gavin or-"

 

Michael jerks when he meets hooded blue eyes, the knight inclining his head with a serious expression. Michael feels a shiver go down his spine and an odd warmth build in his stomach. Michael shuffles nervously until he can no longer see the knight, and Jack doesn't seem to have noticed the small movement. "You haven't been reading the letters Ray sends, have you?"

 

"I thought those were for you."

 

"I leave them out on purpose, Michael. They already know you're dragonkin, they found out when you were 15."

 

"Wha- then, they don't care?" Michael ask, heart beating hard in his chest.

 

"No harm has come to the kingdom since Ray began ruling, and they all adore Ryan, so no."

 

"So I could've gone home?"

 

"If you had really wanted to, but Ryan asked you each time and you always said no."

 

"I thought he was joking." Michael states in disbelief. "Wait- that man, he said 'I actually found him', if they know, why are people still looking?"

 

"There was a huge storm, it flooded the land between here and the path used to get back to the kingdom. Ray hasn't been able to find a way across, and the winds are too weak for sailing."

 

Michael turns on his heel, Jack following close behind in confusion. "He stays." Is all Michael says, giving Geoff a hard look before disappearing. Geoff looks mildly concerned at the aggressive movements of Michael's tail, looking to Jack as he sighs.

 

"Might as well get you a room set up then, huh?"

 

“Might as well.” Geoff agrees, staring at the door Michael disappeared through.

 

~*~

 

It takes a few weeks for Michael to get used to Geoff being around in all his laid-back glory, working dutifully around the house and two months for him to be comfortable with him. Michael sits atop the battlement, sun beating down on his shoulders as he rests with his chin in his hand, watching the way the muscles in Geoff’s shoulders and back move as he chops wood. Michael sucks absently on a hard candy, only a little bit mesmerized by the easy way Geoff moves even when heaving logs onto his shoulders.

 

“Hey boi, you up here?” Michael blinks when he hears Gavin’s voice through the door, Michael turning and opening the door. Gavin stands grinning on the other side of the door, waving a pair of shorts at Michael. “Wanna go swimming?”

 

Michael snatches the shorts from Gavin, grinning easily. “Fuck yeah. We gonna fly out?”

 

“If you wanna, Jack and Geoff are gonna tag along too, they say it’s hotter than usual.” Michael looks up at the sun, and he shrugs, blinking away the little blue spot in his vision.

 

“Probably. We aren’t exactly cold during the summer.”

 

“We’re right pricks to be around during the summer.” Gavin agrees, the two of them laughing at their own little jokes. Michael changes into his shorts quickly before chasing Gavin through the castle, bursting outside and tackling Gavin as he squawks. The two roll around for a bit, Gavin trying futilely to pin Michael’s hands above his head and Michael easily throwing him off. Gavin pouts each time, and Michale ruffles his hair while lying on the floor, panting from exertion. “How come you can throw me off so bloody easily?”

 

“You aren’t heavy, Gavvy. You’re a fucking bird, you’re light as a feather.” Michael snickers and he hears a small giggle as Geoff shakes his head in amusement, leaning his weight on one leg while resting the axe against a shoulder. Michael grins easily, standing up and brushing himself off, picking a couple of twigs out of the fur covering his tail carefully. “Where’s Jack?”

 

“Right here! Ready?”

 

“Yup. Who’s riding with me?” Michael jokes, knowing that Jack prefers not to fly, and Gavin doesn’t have to be carried. Much to Michael’s surprise Geoff speaks up.

 

“You actually offering or joking?”

 

“Why, you wanna go for a ride?” Geoff’s eyebrow raises as a slow smile spreads across his face.

 

“Lets see what you got, dragon boy.” Michael growls lightly, letting himself burst from his skin, rising up as he opens his mouth wide, making sure his teeth are visible as his jaw pops. Michael sees the smirk on Geoff’s face fall momentarily, wavering as a hint of fear leaks into Geoff’s eyes, Michael wrinkling his nose at the feeling. Michael lowers himself down, Geoff hesitating when he sees the spikes that stick out from Michael’s fur.

 

“Just get on already you wimp, he’s not gonna bite. Sit between a spike and hold on.” Gavin teases, Geoff huffing and grabbing onto a spike, hauling himself up as Michael keeps himself still. Geoff settles down quickly, tucked between Michael’s wings as Michael stands again. “See you there!” Gavin waves, Michael roaring and charging towards the forest, using a tree as a springboard as he launches into the air, wings beating powerfully to lift him and his companion into the air. Michael feels Geoff grabs fistfuls of his fur and let out a shaky breath, Michael craning his head back.

 

Geoff peeks an eye open, locking eyes with Michael right before Michael bumps his nose against Geoff’s forehead, Geoff instantly relaxing as soothing warmth sweeps through him. Geoff sits back and Michael looks forward again, soaring through the air as trees and land whips below them, disappearing into the horizon behind them. Geoff feels how powerful Michael is, the muscles coiled tightly underneath Geoff as they all work together to propel Michael. Geoff runs his fingers through Michael’s fur slowly, deep in thought. “Hold on.” Michael warns, right before he dives down, folding his wings in as wind screams past them and Geoff shouts in surprise. Michael’s wings snap out and he pulls out of the dive, barely missing the tops of the trees while circling, gliding down slowly. Michael lands on the bank of a lake, claws digging into the dirt to steady himself as he huffs, leaning to the side so that Geoff can slide off of him.

 

Geoff stumbles when he gets down, legs wobbling and giving out after being in the air. Warm hands catch at his waist, keeping him up as Michael searches Geoff’s face, and Geoff kind of wants to comment that Michael really doesn’t know personal space, does he? But then Michael huffs, smoke puffing from his nostrils as he makes sure Geoff is righted, letting Geoff go and stepping away after.

 

“That was.. Exhilarating.” Geoff breathes, eyes lighting up as he runs a hand through his windswept hair.

 

“You were afraid.” Michael states, as if it’s a question, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Who wouldn’t be? What did you do back there, to get me to calm down?” Michael watches Geoff for a moment, pursing his lips before he takes a step closer to Geoff, eyes flickering between brown and red. Geoff draws in a sharp breath at the sight, shifting his weight so that it’s more evenly distributed in case Michael does something. Michael doesn’t miss the movement, but he doesn’t say anything, just stares.

 

Michael’s lips quirk up and he flashes a toothy grin. “Magic.”

 

Michael tucks a small flower behind Geoff’s ear before turning away and running, vaulting off the bank and into the water. Michael disappears under the surface quickly, Geoff reaching up to touch the flower in shock. Geoff looks towards the trees that line the other side of the clearing to see Gavin and Jack walking, Gavin a little ahead of Jack with leaves stuck in his hair and a red mark on his cheek.

 

“Get a little feisty with a tree?” Geoff jokes, a small laugh coming from the water as Gavin scowls and rubs at his cheek.

 

“Shut up. Did you have fun with Michael?”

 

“Loads.” Geoff grins, crossing his arms while Gavin snickers and walks past Geoff, bumping him playfully with his hip. Geoff bumps him back and Gavin squeaks, stumbling to the side as Michael laughs from the water, Jack ignoring the other two as he wades in. Michael dives back under the water when Gavin jumps in, water splashing all over. Geoff is the last to get in, but he never does put his head under the water, flower tucked securely behind his ear.

 

They all swim for a few hours, Gavin clambering out after not too long so that the water doesn’t get superheated. Michael swims over to the rocky outcrop that hangs over one spot of the lake, reaching up and grabbing onto the edge. Michael pulls himself up out of the water, dripping wet as he lays down on the outcrop, wings spreading. One hangs dangerously close to the water, Michael’s tail swishing lazily as it dries out. Michael ignores the eyes he feels in favor of napping in the sun.

 

~*~

 

Michael flies back alone, landing atop the battlement and transforming back. Michael goes and pulls on a pair of shorts and a tank top, heading back up to the battlement to watch the sunset. Michael sits on the edge, legs dangling over and heels knocking gently against the stones. Michael hears the door open but he doesn't hear footsteps, so he figures it's Geoff. Michael looks over as Geoff sits down beside him, sipping at a small flask. Michael sniffs, wrinkling his nose at the sharp scent, and Geoff laughs softly.

 

"Not one for whiskey?" Michael snorts and shakes his head, patting his stomach.

 

"Fire and alcohol don't mix." Geoff sips from the flask before capping it, tucking it away.

 

Geoff laughs softly, nodding. "I forget you have the ability to breathe fire, sometimes." Michael gives Geoff an incredulous look before leaning comfortably against his side, Geoff resting his arm around Michael's shoulders. "You don't use it a lot, do you?"

 

"No need to. I don't want to hurt anyone." Michael affirms, frowning at the thought. "Just thinking about hurting someone that way.. It isn't something I'd wish upon a person."

 

Geoff nods in understanding, staring out at the rapidly lowering sun contemplatively. "The first day we met you burned the ground just by walking." Geoff muses, Michael sighing heavily. "Your fire, it isn't like Ryan's, is it?"

 

"You know him?" Michael blurts out in surprise, lifting his head off of Geoff's shoulder to tilt his head.

 

"Yes. He asked me to search for you during my travels."

 

"He never mentioned you." Michael's eyes narrow in suspicion, but Geoff only laughs, ruffling Michael's hair and tugging on a curl playfully.

 

"I asked him not to. A man who doesn't want to be found doesn't want to be known, either." Geoff says cryptically, Michael huffing and settling back against Geoff's side. "He didn't tell me much about you, if you were wondering."

 

"What, that I'm 19, I have anger issues and my fire is incredibly hot for no goddamn reason?"

 

"That you had one hell of a mouth and you're smart as dicks, mostly." Geoff retorts, easily cooling Michael's rising irritation.

 

"Dicks aren't smart, dumbass." Geoff laughs and places a wet kiss to Michael's cheek, grinning.

 

"And there's the mouth I was talking about." Michael grumbles and wipes at his cheek, trying not to smile at Geoff.

 

~*~

 

After two weeks of no dreams, Michael wakes up screaming, unable to remember anything about _why_ he’s screaming, just that he needs to escape. Michael clambers out of bed, away from a confused and scared Gavin and towards the window. Michael doesn’t hear Jack come running into the room as he jumps out of the window, dropping down to the ground and taking off. He runs as fast as his legs will carry him, crashing through the brush and running around trees as he pants. Michael feels a branch whip across his face, creating a shallow cut that jars Michael out of his frenzied running, Michael stumbling and falling at the foot of a large tree. The roots twist and rise up from the ground, and if Michael hadn’t seen or stopped he would have tripped over them.

 

Michael crawls under one of the great roots, into the small dirt alcove created over years and years of this tree growing. Michael curls up as small as he can, pulling his wings tight around him and dragging shaking fingers over his cheeks to wipe away the tears sticking to his skin and lashes. The cut on his cheek stings but it’s already partially healed, blood drying on his cheek, smeared by his hands. Michael tries to breathe steadily, and the wet tang of soil in the air helps to anchor him.

 

Michael tries to calm his rapidly beating heart, quell the fire in his veins that races throughout him, lighting him up, heating him. Michael feels black creep at the edges of his vision and he tries so hard to stop hyperventilating, but he’s fading, and he feels exhausted. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a minute, he would be alright..

 

“Michael?” Michael’s eyes snap open when he hears a voice, and he sluggishly pokes his head out,wincing when he knocks his outer right horn on the root. Michael expected it to be Jack who found him, but Michael squeals in surprise when tattooed hands grab his arms and yank him the rest of the way out. Michael’s breath rushes out of him when he’s pulled into a tight hug, blindly hugging back as fingers comb through his hair and he tucks his face into Geoff’s neck. “You’re alright.” Geoff whispers in relief, Geoff stepping back and cupping Michael’s cheeks.

 

“Geoff? What are.. What are you doing here?” Geoff’s expression pinches, his eyebrows furrow and he looks at Michael like he’s grown a second head.

 

“I came to look for you. You ran so fast but you were screaming. You were screaming so loud and it _hurt_ to hear you so torn up. Are you okay? you’re not hurt, are you?” Geoff’s thumb rubs over the blood on Michael’s cheek, but the cut is gone, and Michael’s skin is smooth once again.

 

Michael feels the worry that Geoff exudes, and his knees are weak with the thought. “I-I.. No, I’m not hurt. I just.. I have these terrors, sometimes, and usually they’re really detailed but I can’t remember this one. It’s just dark.”

 

Geoff’s shoulders slump when he hears that Michael isn’t hurt, and he takes Michael’s hands, fingers cool as he lifts Michael's hands, placing soft kisses on Michael’s knuckles. Michael is entranced by the small movements, and tears come to his eyes. Geoff catches Michael when his knees give out, lifting him up and holding him against his chest. "You're trapped in them."

 

"Yeah." Michael says quietly, laying his head against Geoff's shoulder as Geoff walks slowly, holding Michael bridal style. "I thought they would go away once I was able to go home but now it's just blind panic."

 

"You're scared to go home."

 

"Terrified." Michael groans, Geoff slowing down. "People scare me."

 

"People are scary when they don't understand someone." Geoff grins suddenly, looking at Michael with hooded, excited eyes. "Come with me."

 

"Huh?" Michael says brilliantly, staring up at Geoff.

 

"I'll take Gavin and Jack back to the castle and we can leave, travel around for a few years before coming back. Just you and I."

 

"I.." The offer sounds too good to be true, but when Michael thinks about leaving for even longer when he's been gone so long his stomach sinks. "As much as I would love to go with you, I can't. I have to go back."

 

Geoff's smile grows even bigger and he hugs Michael closer. "That's what I was hoping for. You're brave, Michael, you'll be just fine going back."

 

“You really think so?”

 

Geoff stops when they reach the edges of the trees, expression growing solemn. “I know so. The people may scare you, but you’re no coward.” Michael grips Geoff’s arm but wiggles out of Geoff’s arms, standing on his own again.

 

Michael’s gaze is sure and he looks determined, and with the glow of the stars casting Michael’s features into sharp angles Geoff thinks that Michael looks every bit like the prince he was raised as and the king he was born to be. Geoff thinks he’s beautiful. “When do we leave?”

 

~*~

 

Michael sleeps most of that day, resting for the upcoming trip. Geoff, Jack, and Gavin all go around making sure they have everything that they’ll need for the trip. They have two horses, neither of which are going to be saddled because they have too much to carry to afford to plan for anyone to ride. None of them object. gavin states that he’ll stay in bird form until they cross the lake, and Jack and Geoff both agreed that the walk will be good for them. Michael rouses around sunset, eyes fluttering open as he stares up at the ceiling. He had no dreams, no nightmares, and for the first time in a long while he feels rested, rejuvenated. When Michael wanders out he sees Geoff lounging on the couch, looking blankly at the fire in the fireplace. He fiddles with a small flower, one that was tucked behind his ear for most of the day.

 

“Good morning, Michael.”

 

“I don’t think it’s morning.” Michael replies, looking out the window as he pads over to sit on the couch as well. “Are the others asleep?”

 

“Yeah. We’re leaving tomorrow.” Michael frowns in confusion at Geoff’s short sentences, and he stills the hand that twirls the stem of the flower with his fingers.

 

“Are you okay?” Geoff looks from the fire to him, flashing a quick smile.

 

"Never better." Michael looks unconvinced, and he plants himself in Geoff's lap. "What are you doing?" Geoff's voice is tinged with amusement and Michael scowls.

 

"You're a fucking liar. You're sad. Why?" Michael demands, Geoff's eyebrow twitching.

 

"Wasn't aware you were in charge of what I feel." Michael's frown grows and he cups Geoff's face, fingers tapping against Geoff's temples.

 

"I'm not. The sadness, irritation, loneliness it's all stuff I can feel from you."

 

"More of your magic?" Michael feels Geoff's mood quickly changing, dropping into a closed off anger.

 

"It's not a spell or incantation, just something I've grown up knowing. I try not to listen in, but strong or negative emotions call to me." Michael contemplates for a moment, then leans forward, placing a warm kiss on Geoff’s forehead. Michael lingers for perhaps a moment too long before leaning back, murmuring under his breath and drawing a flower from behind Geoff’s ear. “That was a spell. Feelings.. Those are a bit more complicated.” Michael says softly, Geoff’s shoulders relaxing.

 

Geoff takes the flower from Michael, rolling it between his fingers for a moment before looking back up at Michael. Michael feels calloused fingers cup his chin, tipping his head down, and Geoff’s mustache tickles his upper lip, but Michael croons into the kiss. It’s just a whisper of a kiss, an aching, slow slide of their lips, but Michael’s fire dances in the back of his throat in excitement. “What happens when I bring you back?” Geoff murmurs, Michael running his tongue over his lower lip quickly.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Where do I go? What do I do?” Michael hums in thought, one hand playing with the hair at the back of Geoff’s head, the other resting on Geoff’s shoulder. “I don’t want to..” Geoff trails off, Michael tilting his head to the side.

 

“Don’t want to what?”

 

“I don’t want to leave you.” Geoff admits, looking down at the flower in his hand. “Some part of me is scared of the dragon you are, but at the same time I can’t bring myself to be away from you.”

 

Michael’s lips curl in a smile and he gets up, taking Geoff’s hand and pulling gently. “Then stay with me. It’s okay for you to be afraid of my dragon, hell, _I’m_ afraid of my dragon sometimes.”

 

Geoff stares up at Michael, expression unreadable. Geoff’s grip on Michael’s hand tightens and he gets up, allowing Michael to lead him away from his isolation. Lead him onto a different path. Michael goes back to his bedroom, pushing Geoff lightly down onto the bed. Michael smiles and places a quick kiss on Geoff’s cheek before flopping down next to him, curling up against his side. Geoff hesitates for a moment before relaxing, closing his eyes and putting an arm around Michael. “Nowhere else I’d rather be.”

 

~*~

 

The view of the lake is stunning, if not a bit sad. It stretches past their line of sight, disappearing over the horizon, swallowing up the ground with muddy brown water. Michael crouches on the new bank of the lake, staring out over the water. "This is it?"

 

"Never said it was pretty."

 

"The river by the kingdom, was it touched by this water?" Gavin breaks in, standing near Michael but not close to the water.

 

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?" Geoff keeps away from the lake, warily looking at the water. "I wouldn't touch the water- Michael!" Geoff yells in exasperation, Michael having shed his clothes before wading into the water. The water steams around him when it comes in contact with his skin, and he looks totally at ease. "Michael, the water isn't safe to be in."

 

"Whatever bad things are in the water can't hurt me, it burns away." Michael retorts, diving under the water while Geoff groans loudly. All three of them stare anxiously at the surface of the water, growing more worried with each passing moment. Geoff is about to get in, bad water be damned when the surface bubbles, Michael's head breaking the surface as he gasps in a large breath. Michael trudges back out, shaking water from his hair and wings. "Here."

 

Geoff looks at the stone in Michael's hand, a white iridescent gem that shimmers and changes color in the sunlight. "You went in poisonous water to get me an _opal_?"

 

"Yup." Michael kisses Geoff's cheek before getting dressed again, Gavin looking at the water pensively. "It reminded me of you."

 

Geoff huffs but tucks the opal into his pocket, smiling to himself as he steps away from the bank. "It shouldn't take us more than a few hours to get around the lake, then a day or so to get to the kingdom."

 

"Let's fill our water bags." Gavin chirps, Geoff automatically shaking his head.

 

"Jack and I, along with the horses, can't drink the water. It'll kill us."

 

"Sure you can." Gavin finally steps up to the water, spreading a wing and plucking a feather with a wince. Gavin sets the feather on top of the water, a sudden wind howling by them as it sweeps the feather out further. The feather sinks below the surface quickly, and Geoff and Jack jump back with twin shouts of surprise when a tall flame lights the surface of the lake. Michael's eyes are wide with amazement as he reaches out, the flames tickling his skin as they burn away at the lake. "The lake is no longer toxic."

 

The fire dies down after a few minutes, the water now a clear and bright blue. "I forgot a phoenix can purify whole bodies of water with just a touch." Michael bubbles in astonishment, grinning at Gavin as Gavin's wings puff up with pride.

 

"The lake can be used to provide many lands with water now, thanks to you." Jack claps Gavin on the shoulder, grinning. Jack and Geoff refill the water bags and the horses dip their heads to drink, Michael pulling Geoff away to talk quietly with him. Gavin watches with a goofy smile when Michael’s cheeks flush lightly and he looks away, pouting while Geoff smiles teasingly.

 

They travel around the lake, chatting amongst themselves while Michael looks around at all the new scenery. By the time they make it around the lake through a dense forest and a cave the sun has set, and everyone is weary. They set up camp and make a meal before retiring for the night, curling up around the fire with blankets thrown haphazardly over them. Michael lies awake for a few hours, staring up at the large expanse of clouds before silently getting up and walking the short distance to the lake. Michael is surprised that a flood could do this, but he has to admit it’s a spectacular sight. Michael strips his clothes off and leaves them on the bank, walking until the water tickles at his waist. He rests his hands on the surface, staring up at the moon while his wings move minutely through the water.

 

Michael relaxes in the water, listens to it bubble as he heats it up. It's a comforting feeling for the bubbles to brush against his skin, tail heavy with water below the surface. Michael dives underneath the water, swimming as deep as he can go before the pressure in his head is too much and his ears are popping painfully. Michael stares up at the surface of the water from so deep underwater, and Michael actually feels a little cold for once. It’s an odd feeling, Michael finds, and he doesn’t like it that much; he shoots for the surface, breaking the silence of the night as he gasps in air and water splashes. Yes, Michael thinks he’ll do just fine going home. If he can survive poisonous water and feel the cold of the water on his skin, he can face a few people.

 

~*~

 

Michael thought wrong. The sights and smells and the massive throng of people all milling about make Michael want to vomit right then, and his stomach knots uncomfortably. Michael pulls his wings tight against his back, ears pinning to the sides of his head as his tail thwacks against his thighs loudly. Michael’s eyes dart from person to person, and he isn’t sure if he’s hearing what they’re saying or not.

 

“Who’s that?”

 

“He’s dragonkin.”

 

“What’s a dragonkin doing walking around the market?”

 

“Dunno, but he looks worried. D’you think he can hear us?” Michael glares at the person who said that, the person flinching and quickly hurrying away.

 

“You’re scorching the ground, Michael. It’s alright.” Lips press against the webbing of his ear, Geoff murmuring while they walk. Michael tries to breathe deep, to count his breaths and calm himself down. Geoff takes his hand and holds it, Michael focusing on the dark markings on Geoff’s hands and arms, fire in him cooling enough that the ground under his feet stops smoking. “We’re almost there.”

 

“I think I-” Michael’s voice dies away when he takes in the sight of the castle, nerves twisting and wrenching through him. Michael looks at Geoff, and Geoff smiles softly, inclining his head towards the stairs.

 

“They’re in there.” That’s all the prompting Michael needs, taking the stairs two at a time while the rest linger back a couple paces, letting Michael lead them. Geoff has his hands tucked behind his back, Jack is gripping Gavin’s hand while Gavin looks around in wonder and tries to say hi to every single person he passes. The horses are in the stable, brought there by a boy who looks no older than Michael or Gavin. Michael walks through the halls on instinct, turning a corner and coming up to a large set of doors. Geoff stands to Michael’s right and Gavin to his left, Jack bringing up the rear, looking mildly concerned for some unknown reason. Michael thinks nothing of it and takes a deep breath, striding forward and shoving past the guards in front of the doors. Michael heaves the doors open, wings puffing up to take space, to make himself seem larger as he bursts into the throne room with his head held high.

 

All talk in the room cuts off, and Michael growls when a guard moves, Geoff instantly in the way, arms crossed and easy smile on his face as he makes the guard back up. “Who-” Ray turns from where he had been in a conversation with a pretty brunette woman, Ryan lounging in the chair next to the throne, half asleep. “Michael.” Ray whispers in disbelief, Michael taking a few steps forward.

 

“You’re here!” Ryan exclaims, sitting up and grinning crookedly. Michael nods, opening his mouth to speak but closing it again when he sees the expression on Ray’s face.

 

Michael doesn’t realize that he’s moving until arms are around his neck and squeezing him tight and Michael has his arms around Ray. Michael grips the back of Ray’s shirt, both finding it hard to breathe but unable to let go of each other. “My god, Michael. You’ve grown so much since I last saw you.”

 

“I missed you so much, Mama. I can’t believe I’m here, _I’m with you, you and Papa and I can come back and live with you and see the roses again_.” At some point Michael slips from english to a completely different language, and the sound of Michael’s voice changing and forming the words of Ray’s native tongue bring tears to Ray’s eyes. Ray doesn’t stop the tears, crying with happy noises and hugging Michael tighter.

 

“ _I never thought I would hear you speak my language. I thought you would never learn it because I wasn’t there but you- you learned it and you sound so beautiful, Michael_.” Ray murmurs, Michael chuckling softly and grinning proudly.

 

“ _It’s so good to be back, I’m here to stay, I won’t leave again. Mama please don’t cry you’re too good to cry_.” Ray laughs wetly, dashing his thumbs against his cheeks when they finally separate, Ray having to actually look up at Michael a little bit.

 

“You’re taller than I am!” Ray says in disbelief, looking at Gavin as he hangs in the background. “You’re _both_ taller than I am!” Ray looks between Gavin and Michael rapidly, eyes wide until they suddenly flutter closed, Ray going limp. Michael catches Ray easily, many people in the room yelling in panic. Michael just growls, silencing them all quickly as Ryan hurries over, looking at Ray a moment.

 

“He’s just fainted.” Ryan assures, blowing a puff of smoke into Ray’s face. Ray wrinkles his nose and sneezes, blinking and opening his eyes. “Already?” Ryan teases, Ray scowling as Michael sets him down, Ray patting Ryan’s chest.

 

“Shut up. He’s my baby, I get to faint over him coming here if I want.” Michael rolls his eyes, purring softly when Ray scratches between his wings, Michael leaning into the touch. Ray laughs softly, smiling fondly while reaching to scratch the same place between Ryan’s wings, Ryan purring as well. Ryan’s purr is lower than Michael’s but they both rumble nicely, filling the room with the sound easily. “You’re just like your father.”

 

“They’re both bloody cats.” Gavin says, Gavin knocking his forehead against Ryan’s in greeting before he plants an affectionate kiss on Ray’s cheek. “Hi Ma, it’s good to see you again.”

 

“Good to see you too, songbird.” Gavin shakes his head at the nickname but doesn’t correct Ray, Ray grinning like a kid on christmas when they open the box to find the toy they wanted. “I dreamed about you coming back.” Ray says, hugging Gavin quickly before he pinches Gavin’s cheek.

 

“I’m a sight to behold even in dreams.” Gavin replies, grinning cheekily while Jack stands nervously in the doorway. The brunette from before looks up from her notebook finally, seeming to notice everything that’s gone on.

 

“This is Michael?” She asks, hopping up and hurrying over, looking at Michael this way and that, humming to herself and writing things in her notebook. “He’s very pretty. He has his father’s face and height, but your hips, your Majesty.”

 

“What are you trying to say?” Ray asks, the woman smiling and patting Ray’s shoulder.

 

“You have very.. Nice…” The woman stops when she sees Jack in the doorway, notebook and pencil dropping from her hand as she brushes past Michael to leap at Jack. Jack catches her easily, swinging her around while she giggles and cries. “Jack! I didn’t see you hiding over here!” She says joyfully, planting a sweet kiss on Jack’s lips. Michael pretend gags, but Ray swats his arm and raises an eyebrow at him, Michael sticking his tongue out. Ryan loops an arm around Ray’s waist, Ray leaning against Ryan while Michael beams.

 

“And you said you two were just friends. I think you may have been in denial, buddy.” Ray hears an unfamiliar voice, and he doesn’t miss the way Michael automatically turns towards the voice, relaxing just a little bit. Geoff pushes off of the wall he was leaning against, walking up to the small family gathered by each other. “Your Majesties.” He bows, ever the air of professionalism when it suits him.

 

“Who is this?” Ray asks curiously, Ryan’s tail swishing lazily against the floor while he motions for Geoff to speak up a little bit.

 

“Sir Geoff, wanderer, dragon finder extraordinaire.” Geoff states proudly, Michael scoffing and playfully batting Geoff with a wing.

 

“You found me on accident!”

 

“I still found you, didn’t I? That’s what I thought.” Michael rolls his eyes at Geoff but shifts closer, Ray smiling slyly and giving Ryan a look. “I escorted Michael and the other two back.”

 

“How’d you get past the lake?” Ray asks, Geoff twirling one end of his mustache absently.

 

“There’s a forest that I went through, as well as a cave, and it opened up to the other side of the lake. From there I just followed the path and came across the castle in the woods.”

 

Michael snorts and rubs at his face, trying not to laugh. Geoff drapes an arm over Michael’s shoulders without a thought, playing with the sensitive webbing of Michael’s ear. Michael giggles before clamping his mouth shut, glaring at Geoff who raises an eyebrow and smiles innocently. Ray watches the whole ordeal with a smile on his face and a silent gesture that makes Ryan’s cheeks flush. “You have my gratitude for finding a way to bring him home, and I am in your debt.”

 

“Nah, finding your son wasn’t a way to get your favor. Just the right thing to do.” Geoff replies, Ray blinking in shock before a hesitant smile spreads across his face. “Gratitude is nice, though.” Geoff adds as an afterthought.

 

“To show my gratitude, I’d like it if you came to have dinner with us tonight.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of missing it. If you’ll excuse me, I have some business to attend to in the city.” Geoff bows once more, both to Ray and Ryan before bowing to Michael as well. “I'll see you three later.”

 

Geoff takes his leave then, Michael staring after him for a moment before sighing happily and turning back to his parents. “How many meetings were you late to after I left?”

 

Ray bursts out laughing at the question while Ryan scowls, Michael grinning goodnaturedly. “Yes, you’re just like your father.” Ray says between bouts of laughter.

 

~*~

 

Dinner that night is a small ordeal, no nobles trying to suck up to the prince, just family. Ray watches as Michael and Geoff linger outside the doorway, sparks falling from Michael's fingertips as he conjures a blue wildflower, tucking it fondly behind Geoff's ear. When they sit down to eat Ray notices that Michael is always moving; a small smile on his face that grows with Geoff's, tail curling lazily against Geoff's thigh under the table, fleeting glances. It reminds Ray of the time before kingship, back at their castle near the waterfall when Ryan gave him flowers and gems. It makes Ray's heart swell to see that Michael has found someone like he found Ryan. Ray made sure the table was round so that they could all pack in close to each other, knocking elbows and laughing while reaching for food.

 

"-and Gavin knocked him right off the horse!"

 

Ryan laughs at that, Ray trying to be polite by covering his laughter, but Gavin is crowing with laughter. Geoff is grinning despite them laughing at his misfortune, Michael giggling beside him. "You must've been flying fast to knock him off."

 

"I was going fast enough that I didn't even hear the wind!" Gavin states proudly, wings fluffed with all the excited movements and laughter.

 

"Scared the shit out of my horse too."

 

"Your horse was fine. You were the one laying in the dirt just staring at the sky." Gavin jabs, Geoff shrugging as his lips curl.

 

"At least I didn't turn into a bird at the sight of a stranger." Geoff retorts, Michael choking on a mouthful of water while laughing. Ray's mom seems shocked at the joke, but Ray just shrugs at her.

 

"You don't turn into anything, do you?" Ray’s mother asks, looking at Geoff and smiling politely, but Michael shoots her a look, shaking his head slightly.

 

“I don’t think thats something you should ask.” Michael says firmly, as if closing the subject off entirely. Geoff won’t look anyone in the eyes, and he jumps all of a sudden, Michael looking at him steadily. “He’s Geoff. That’s all that matters.”

 

“ _Sir_ Geoff.” Ryan adds in, faking mortification that Michael didn’t tag the title on. That makes everyone laugh, the tension in the air dissolving as Ray’s mother smiles apologetically, Geoff smiling back.

 

The former king has been quiet this whole time, just watching everyone, eyes sad and shoulders slumped. Ray tilts his head when he sits up suddenly, frowning as he leans forward. “May I say something?”

 

“You don’t have to ask.” Ray says, looking slightly confused.

 

“I want you to make the kingdom into a safe haven.” Ray automatically grips Ryan’s hand, Michael and him sharing a look before the former king speaks again. “This shouldn’t have had to have been a reunion. You should have been able to raise your son without fear of what I or any others would have done. You should have been able to watch him grow up, and I’m sorry.”

 

“Dad I-” Ray’s father holds his hand up and Ray falls silent, tears in his eyes.

 

“Make the kingdom a place for dragonkin and other beings to come and live without persecution. Let them thrive, because I split up my son’s own family, and I can’t imagine what happens in other places to families like yours.”

 

Ray nods vigorously, clearing his throat and wiping at his eyes. Ryan whines and pulls Ray closer, but Ray only laughs breathily. “Thank you. The border will remain open to anyone, regardless of who they are. I’ll make the official decree tomorrow. For now, I want to spend the rest of my night with my family.”

 

“None of us are leaving. Not again.” Michael speaks up, eyes bright as he looks from his parents to Gavin, to Jack and Caiti, and then to Geoff. “No more running.”

 

“No more running.” Ryan agrees, Ray sniffling again and grinning so wide that his cheeks hurt.

 

“Now it’s not just the king and his dragon.”

 

 


	10. Epilogue: New Beginnings and Old Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so long of waiting, Michael joins his parents and helps run a country open to all, no matter who they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally after months of writing and rewriting, I've written an ending that I can actually say that I like. It's odd, finally having finished this after such a journey, and I'm glad those of you who began this story with me stuck with it! I hope you enjoy this final chapter, and look out for other pieces from me, as well as spinoff chapters of this! As always, like the fic? Hate it? Found a grammatical or spelling error? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com or right below in the comments!

People flock from all over the world to the kingdom after Ray announces that the borders are open and will remain open to anyone looking for a safe place. The people of the kingdom are uneasy at first with all the people that are coming in, but Michael meets the crowds at the gates, speaking in all the languages he knows and Gavin helping with the ones he doesn’t. Michael flourishes, working among the people and meeting so many others just like him. The prince is quick to make sure that there is no fighting among the people, radiating calm for miles around him, fire dancing through his hair as he greets people. Geoff watches from the sidelines, if only to make sure that Michael is safe and nothing bad happens. There’s a moment where Geoff almost attacks, almost draws his sword and strikes a dragonkin down, but Michael just opens his arms. 

 

“Go ahead.” Michael isn’t taunting, he’s giving the grumpy looking man a chance. The man takes that chance, and Michael doesn’t even flinch, just pops his jaw back into place and grins. The two bow at each other and the man goes on his way, looking plenty less agitated. 

 

Geoff catches Michael’s eye and Michael blows him a kiss, settling Geoff’s nerves when a flower appears in front of his face. Geoff tucks it behind his ear. Gavin waves for Michael to go on back to the castle, arm in arm with a redheaded girl with shining cat ears that swivel with each sound. Michael smiles to himself when he sees the girl’s golden tail brush along Gavin’s backside, Gavin jumping but grinning cheekily at her. He takes Geoff’s hand, grinning the whole way back as Geoff looks around, flinching when he sees a knight wandering among the crowd. Michael doesn’t ask for an explanation, and Geoff doesn’t give one, Michael squeezing his hand and kissing his cheek. 

 

“You let him hit you.” Geoff says, staring ahead of him even though Michael can hear Geoff’s heart pick up speed. 

 

“He needed it. It was either he hit me once or he hit many others, many times.”

 

“How do you know? How did you know he wouldn’t try to seriously hurt you?” Geoff asks shakily, Michael stopping on the steps to the castle. He stands a step above Geoff, cupping his cheeks and encompassing them with his wings. 

 

“Well, I have you, and I know feelings. I might not know people like you do, or like Jack does, but feelings I can understand, at least a little.” Michael murmurs, smiling at Geoff and giggling when Geoff kisses his nose. “Besides, he was afraid. Not sure why, but he was.” 

 

“Not sure why my ass. You can be fucking scary dude.” Michael laughs and gives Geoff a quick peck, tugging him up the stairs and back towards the main hall where Ray is meeting with his counsel. 

 

~*~

 

No one questions when Meg starts hanging around them more often, Michael just sprawls across her lap and purrs when she gently massages the back of his neck. Geoff will sit with her for hours, leaning against each other and talking while watching Michael and Gavin mess around. Meg congratulates them when Michael and Geoff are officially mated, and she teasingly comments that Michael’s mark looks a little possessive. Geoff just shrugs, smirking when Michael falters, cheeks flushing while he shoots Geoff a dirty look. Meg giggles and winks at Michael, and he ducks just as Gavin shoots over him, crashing into the dirt. 

 

“Dangit Micool!” Gavin squawks when Michael tackles him, the two of them rolling in a flurry of feathers and panicked squeals as Michael sits on Gavin’s stomach and tickles his sides, Gavin squirming. “Quit it ya donut! It’s not hehehe- it’s not funny!”

 

“Awww is Gavvy ticklish?” Geoff smiles as Gavin tries to get away and Michael easily keeps him from going too far, eventually the two taking off into the air, Gavin flying as fast as he can while Michael swoops and dives around him. Geoff has an arm around Meg’s shoulders, and Meg’s tail is curled around Geoff’s waist, the two staring up at the boys.

 

“I really am happy for you two.” Meg murmurs, leaning her head against Geoff’s shoulder. “He needed a little love in his life. Other than platonic love or familial love, of course.”

 

“Of course.” Geoff agrees, sitting quietly for a moment before he draws in a quick breath. “How do you know?” 

 

Meg smiles, watching Gavin as he drops to avoid getting tagged by Michael. “He lights up when you’re around, he has since the day I first saw him look at you. I’m not talking metaphorically, either. He literally lights up; his cheeks are pink and everything, the brown of his eyes and his wings practically glow. You’re good for him.”

 

Geoff snickers at that, Meg giggling along with him while Michael nearly drops out of the sky, staring at Geoff with wide eyes. Gavin lands next to Michael, about to ask what’s wrong when he sees Meg and Geoff, the two curled up laughing like old friends. Gavin can’t help but grin, bumping Michael with his shoulder. The two of them share a look, Michael knocking his head against Gavin’s while Gavin coos in another language. “ _ We sure got a couple of beautiful mates, didn’t we? _ ”

 

Michael looks at the way Geoff is grinning, cheeks flushed from laughing so much and hand pressed to his stomach because they’ve been giggling and laughing for a couple minutes now. “ _ Yeah, we really hit the jackpot. _ ”

 

“ _ So you two did that whole mate mark thing eh? _ ” Gavin mutters, catching the small blush on Michael’s face at the mention of his mate mark. “ _ Why you blushing boi? _ ”

 

“ _ It’s more than just biting each other, Gavvy. It’s intimacy, it’s trust. And it’s really hot _ .” Michael sighs, Gavin throwing his hands up and making a disgusted noise. 

 

“ _ Didn’t need to know that! _ ” Michael laughs at Gavin’s reaction, playfully blowing fire over Gavin’s shoulder. 

 

~*~

 

Michael and Geoff flourish together, love each other as fiercely as they can, and in every way possible. If you asked what Michael’s favorite thing about Geoff is, you’d get no answer, because everything about Geoff is Michael’s favorite. If you were to ask Geoff the same thing he’d make some odd remark, like Michael’s shoulders or his left big toe, but he only says it so the person won’t ask anymore questions. How could he choose? They live in their own wing of the castle, away from prying eyes and other nobles, because despite Michael having been back with Ray and Ryan for nearly two years at this point, he still can’t handle a crowd for too long. Michael grew up secluded, and he prefers to be secluded, laying curled up across Geoff’s lap while Geoff reads a book and idly pets through Michael’s scruff. It becomes a common occurrence for Gavin and Meg to show up, and they’ll all transform and lay in a big pile together. 

 

At first Geoff would lay in the crook of Michael’s arm, Michael's great head in his lap, but once Geoff reveals exactly what he is, that stops. Geoff will transform, and it becomes a puzzle of where does Geoff start and Michael end? Gavin cries the first time he sees Geoff in his pure alphyn form, the voices in his head urging him to bow, to pay his respects because there is no grander beast to have befriended. Geoff just licks Gavin’s face, Gavin sputtering and wiping at his skin as he scowls and Geoff huffs with laughter. Michael just goes back to sleep, snuggling up to Geoff. Meg lays on top of Geoff’s large head, tail flicking lazily and whacking Geoff’s ear occasionally. Gavin perches on one of Michael’s horns, making a soft kissing noise at Meg before he too falls asleep. They nap like that, Michael and Geoff curled together and Meg and Gavin atop them. It’s comfortable, and Michael feels his heart swell every time he wakes up to his closest friends there with him. 

 

Michael is napping one day, curled up on their large bed despite the bed protesting under his weight, wings spread haphazardly to cover the entire bed. Geoff is laying against Michael’s side, tucked securely under his wing to keep most of the light out. Michael whines suddenly, stretching until his whole body shakes and he goes limp, tongue poking out as he lays there. 

 

“Good nap?” Geoff asks, eyes drooping as he stares at his book even though he’s been on the same page for the last hour listening to the soft noises Michael makes in his sleep. Michael purrs and lifts his wing, nudging Geoff with his nose until Geoff scratches under Michael’s chin and kisses his muzzle. “You act like more of a cat than I do.”

 

Michael makes a noncommittal noise, dropping his head into Geoff’s lap and pushing Geoff’s book away. “Head hurts.”

 

“Does my pretty dragon have a headache again?” Geoff croons, scratching gently between Michael’s horns. Michael nods weakly, pressing his nose into Geoff’s belly. Michael makes a pitiful noise when Geoff tosses his book onto the nightstand beside the bed and Geoff apologizes softly. Geoff gently takes ahold of Michael’s horns, guiding Michael until he’s stretched out across the bed, back legs and tail hanging off of the bed. Michael just keeps his head in Geoff’s lap, whimpering when he hears the shuffle of fabric or the birds outside. Geoff purrs softly, a low noise that drowns out all others but remains soft enough not to make Michael’s headache worse. Geoff runs his fingers through Michael’s fur, circles the base of Michael's horns to try and alleviate some pressure. Geoff’s fingers are nice and cool against Michael’s scalp, and eventually Michael shifts, laying naked on the bed while Geoff gently combs his fingers through Michael’s curls and kisses his temple. “What’s making your head hurt baby?” Geoff murmurs, Michael groaning softly.

 

“People. They aren’t quiet like you.” Geoff laughs breathily, letting Michael crawl into his lap while Geoff maneuvers himself to lean back against the headboard. Michael tucks his face into Geoff’s neck, nosing at Geoff’s mate mark while Geoff’s breath hitches. “Distract me?”

 

“How do you want me to?” Geoff whispers, Michael purring faintly while shifting in Geoff’s lap. 

 

“Dunno. Kiss me?” Geoff smiles and does as Michael asks, kissing him softly, cupping his cheek while the other hand runs along Michael’s side. Geoff tips his head up a little bit to get a better angle and Michael giggles, draping his arms around Geoff’s shoulders. Geoff playfully kisses Michael’s cheek, making sure to brush his mustache over Michael’s cheek, Michael giggling again. Geoff smiles, trailing kisses along Michael’s jaw and down his neck, gently mouthing at Michael’s mark. Michael purrs loudly, moaning breathily as Geoff pays close attention to the mark. Geoff slowly feels some of the tension that had Michael so wound up melt away, and Michael actually sighs in relief when it does. Geoff looks at Michael properly; flushed cheeks, hair messy from Geoff’s fingers running through it, lips a little redder than usual, but beautiful all the same, and a happy, content gleam in Michael’s eyes as he purrs. Geoff feels his heart swell, and he faintly thinks it skips a couple times when Michael smiles slowly, leaning his forehead against Geoff’s.

 

“Marry me.” Geoff says suddenly, Michael quirking an eyebrow.

 

“Like, right now or..” 

 

“Do you want to?” 

 

“I could go for a fancy ring on my finger.” Michael agrees, smiling coquettishly, Geoff grinning back and pressing his lips to Michael’s firmly. Michael plays with Geoff’s hair, enjoying the kiss as Geoff’s hands roam, gripping his hips, running through the fur covering Michael’s spine, teasingly drawing over the webbing of Michael’s wings. Michael leans back, panting slightly but grinning goofily as he cups Geoff’s jaw. “I’m ready when you are.” 

 

Geoff nips at Michael’s lower lip, smirking. “Baby, I can show you how ready I am.” Michael giggles as Geoff presses him back, throwing a leg around Geoff’s waist. 

 

“Is that a promise?” Michael murmurs against Geoff’s lips, Geoff laughing softly. 

 

“Definitely.” 

 

~*~

 

To say that Ryan and Ray are surprised when Michael walks into the throne room the next day, golden band securely around his left ring finger would be an understatement. Ray goes stock still in his chair, mid-sentence, mouth hanging open as he stares at Michael’s hand. Ryan notices what Ray is staring at and his eyes narrow, but he smiles nonetheless. “Have a good night?”

 

“Yuuuup.” Michael pops the p, rocking on his heels while smiling easily at his parents. 

 

“Have anything you want to tell us?” Ryan prompts, Michael grinning as he purses his lips to try and remain serious.

 

“Hypothetically, what would you do if I said I was getting married?”

 

Ray bites his lip, thinking for a moment while trying to contain himself. “Hypothetically I suppose your father and I would congratulate you and ask if you’d like help planning the wedding. If, hypothetically of course, you wanted a large wedding.”

 

“I think you might want to congratulate me then.” Michael says, laughing when Ray barrels into Michael, hugging him tight as they rock back and forth. Both of them laugh when Ryan nearly bowls them both over, trapping Michael in between them as he blows a small flame through Michael’s hair. 

 

“Congratulations, Mikey.” Ray whispers, voice thick with tears as Michael croons, rubbing Ray’s back. “I’m so happy you found someone who loves you as much as Ryan and I do.”

 

“I am too, Mama.” Michael says quietly, feeling like a little kid again when Ray and Ryan came to visit him. Ray steps back when someone clears their throat, and Ray sees Percival standing off to the side, a slightly amused and slightly pissed Geoff behind him. 

 

“What is it, Percival?” Ray asks, switching from ecstatic parent to powerful king in an instant. 

 

“There are.. People at the gates. They said they’ve come to take Sir Geoff away.”

 

“What? Why?” Ray shoots Michael a warning look, but Michael’s wings are puffed up and his lips are pulled back in a faint snarl, every line of his body alight with anger. “What kind of people?”

 

“Knights, my prince. They say he is a deserter, and should be taken back to the badlands for trial.” Michael actually snarls at that, and Ryan clamps his hand down on Michael’s shoulder, Michael bristling while Ryan shakes his head disapprovingly. “I can send them away, but Sir Geoff says he would rather do it himself.”

 

“Sir Geoff is right here, and doesn’t need you speaking for him, thank you.” Geoff says as he shoulders past Percival and steps into the room. There’s a small cut on his cheek, but he doesn’t seem to have noticed it. “They have no right to hold a trial. They barred me from serving, so I left town. That’s it.” 

 

“I would like to talk to these knights, if you don’t mind, Geoff. Bring them to the castle, Percival.” Ray says, turning with a swish of his cloak as he goes and sits on his throne, fingers interlaced as he slumps in his chair. Michael feels Ryan’s hand slip from his shoulder and Michael launches himself forward, into Geoff’s arms as he looks at the cut on Geoff’s cheek. Geoff talks softly, consoling Michael with a soft kiss and a whispered promise. 

 

“They won’t take me. I can promise you that.”

 

“I won’t let them.” Michael says in return, kissing Geoff hard before taking his hand and leading him from the middle of the room. Michael goes and has Geoff sit in the chair designated for the prince, transforming and curling around the chair, laying his head at Geoff’s feet. Geoff seems to know what Michael is doing because he easily slips into an air of careful disinterest, and even Ray spares him a quick glance, raising an eyebrow at the powerful couple restraining themselves with a taut wire. Ray shrugs it off, watching as the doors to the throne room open and three knights march in, Percival closing the door behind them.

 

Ray silently appraises the knights before him, lazily sitting up with a sigh. “Why is it you seek to take one of my best knights from me, again?”

 

“We’re bringing him back on accusations of desertion. He left during his terms of service, and that is an act punishable by death.”

 

“Interesting. May I see evidence of him having deserted during his service under your king?” The room falls silent, and the two knights behind the one who speaks shuffle their feet, a nervous habit, Ray notes. “No?”

 

“You would have to speak to our king, he did not provide anything other than the orders to come retrieve him.” Ray chuckles at that, a shiver going down Geoff’s spine when Ray slowly stands up.

 

“So you mean to tell me,” Ray takes a step down. “that you came here, to my kingdom,” Another step, closer to the knights. “to accuse one of my knights of being a deserter,” One last step, and now Ray could easily reach out and grip one of the straps of the knight’s armor. “without evidence?”

 

Michael stares at his mother in awe as the knights slowly try to back away, shoulders shaking. “Y-yes your Majesty. We just do what our king commands us to do.”

 

“What your king demands you to do is wrong, and I suspect you know it. I will not allow you to slander my knight's name again. He was released from duty, and if you asked your knight-captain, you would know that. Leave. Now.”

 

“Yes, your Majesty, my apologies, your Majesty.” The knights bow before they practically scurry off, Percival winking at Ray as he pulls the door shut. Ray’s shoulders slump and he takes a deep breath, returning to his throne and sitting down heavily. Geoff relaxes and whistles at Ray, Ray cracking a small smile. 

 

“I think that one you talked to shit his pants. Michael, did you know your mother was that scary?”

 

“I make it a point not to piss him off.” Michael murmurs, shifting back and climbing into Geoff’s lap, curling up. Geoff wraps an arm around Michael to keep him steady, laughing softly at what Michael said. “I’m glad you handled it, Mama, I wouldn’t have been as nice.”

 

“I don’t know if that was nice, but thank you. Now, wedding plans?” 

 

~*~

 

They get married two weeks later, Michael donning a white, wide collared shirt that clearly shows the mark on his neck and the silver trim makes his skin look like cream with light white pants, throwing Michael’s wings into a bright and jarring contrast. Geoff dons all black, the edges detailed in a dark blue thread that matches Geoff’s tattoos. Geoff rolls the sleeves of the shirt up because he knows that Michael likes seeing Geoff’s tattoos, not to mention his arms, and Ray hugs Michael close. 

 

“You look so beautiful, Michael. I can’t believe my baby is finally getting married.” 

 

“You say that like I’m an old coot that finally found love.”

 

“Oh hush.” Ray teasingly waves the veil that Caiti brought in front of Michael, and after a little mental debate Michael decides why not, and bows his head so Ray can put it on. Ray tucks the clips into Michael hair behind his horns, the light material framing Michael’s face as he looks at Ray. Ray covers his mouth, tears in his eyes as Michael smiles nervously and touches the veil. 

 

“Do I look okay?” Michael asks, and Ray sniffles, wiping at his eyes as he nods furiously. 

 

“I’m so proud of you, Mikey, getting married.”

 

Michael’s smile is soft, but nervous, and he fidgets with the hem of his shirt. “Was it nerve wracking when you got married?”

 

“I got married on the day of my coronation, so I was more nervous about being crowned than marrying your father. I’d been in love with your father for years by then, Michael, there was nothing I needed to be nervous about.”

 

“Geoff and I haven’t been together as long.” Michael says, and he’s still fidgeting, but Ray takes his hand and leads him from the room. 

 

“You both bear your matemarks, which is even more important than being married. You love each other, and getting married is really only a formality.”

 

“When you put it that way it doesn’t sound as scary.” Michael admits, Ray laughing softly. “Mama don’t laugh, look, my hands are shaking because I’m about to get married.”

  
“Good! Being nervous means that you’re ready to take the challenge that comes with being married and next in line to the throne.”

 

“Mama that makes it worse!” Michael cries, and Ray giggles, leaning up to kiss Michael’s cheek as they pause outside the doors of the chapel. Ray moves the veil so that it drapes over Michael’s face, Michael swallowing hard.

 

“Take a deep breath, and once the music starts we’ll go in.” Ray soothes, and Michael stands there swaying on his feet until he hears soft music start up, and he takes a deep breath before him and Ray are walking in together, Ray’s arm looped through Michael’s. Michael’s eyes widen when he sees Geoff standing there by the altar, dressed in all black with his tattoos shimmering and hair as neat as it can be. Michael’s knees go a little weak at the sight, and his wings shuffle as they walk too slow for Michael’s taste. Ray times it right, and they get there just as the music stops, Geoff bowing as he holds out his hand for Michael’s. Ray places Michael’s hand in Geoff’s, smiling at Geoff before he goes to stand with Gavin on Michael’s side. Ryan and Meg are on Geoff’s side, and Ray smiles at Ryan while Ryan watches Michael stand in front of Geoff, their hands clasped. 

 

Ray’s mother stands between them, smiling as she looks at their clasped hands and her grandchild's nervous, excited face. “Everyone, rise and bear witness to why we are gathered here today.” The small crowd assembled, friends of Geoff’s and Michael’s, stand up, all turned towards the couple standing with hands held. “We are here today to witness the union of Michael Haywood-Narvaez, crowned prince, and his betrothed, Sir Geoff Ramsey. Sir Geoff found and rescued our beloved prince and brought him here, to live among his people, and to be crowned some day.”

 

Michael squeezes Geoff’s hand, and Geoff squeezes back, smiling. Michael’s face hurts from smiling so much. 

 

“Just as I did with your parents, Michael, I must ask, would you like to skip the ceremony and go right to the vows?”

 

“Absolutely.” Michael says without pause, and Ray’s mother and the crowd laughs, Michael giggling softly. 

 

“As you wish, Prince. Would you like to go first, or shall your betrothed?”

 

“I would like to.” Geoff chimes in, and Michael stares at him as he clears his throat. Ray’s mother waves for him to continue, and Geoff’s thumb sweeps over where Michael’s ring will rest once more as soon as they’re done with vows. “Michael, I am a fickle man. I haven’t had much in my life, and before you, I was constantly in hiding. Then your father asked me to look for you, and when I found a man hellbent on hating me for sitting in his living room, I was put off.” Michael laughs wetly, and Geoff’s smile grows. “But the longer I spent with you, the more I saw past the anger and the fear of coming back here, the more I found what a kind, intelligent man you are, and the day I flew with you for the first time was the day I fell in love. And now I’m standing here, looking at you dressed in white, and I can’t say that I have ever been happier than I am right now.” 

 

Michael sniffles, and Ray’s mother signals that it’s his turn. “Fuck, how am I going to follow that up?” Geoff snickers, and Michael can hear Ray give an exasperated sigh. “Geoff, I love you. I know as far as vows go, that's pretty lame, but it’s all I can think to say. Standing here-” Michael sniffles again, and he clears his throat to try and hold back tears. “Standing here, I can’t help but think that if someone were to have found me out there, that I wouldn’t have come back. You believed in my ability to come back here and be the prince I was meant to be, and that is why I came back. You offered to run away with me, to travel until I felt ready to go home, but I’m ready as long as you’re by my side.” Michael starts crying in the middle of his vow, and Michael can hear a few people sniffling in the crowd as well. 

 

Ray’s mother smiles, and she continues. “Michael, do you take Geoff as your lawfully wedded husband, your knight and protector, to love and to hold, for as long as you both shall live?”

 

“I do.” Michael chokes out, taking the ring presented to him and slipping it onto Geoff’s left ring finger as he gives a quiet little sob. Ray’s mother turns to Geoff, now. 

 

“Geoff, do you take Michael as your lawfully wedded husband, your future king and mate, to love and to hold, for as long as you both shall live?”

 

“I do.” Geoff says, voice unwavering as he takes the ring and places it on Michael’s finger. Michael looks up through his veil, and his heart thuds in his chest as he hears words he’s dreamt of for months.

 

“Then with my power as former queen, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss.” Geoff reaches up, flipping the veil back, and Geoff’s eyes trace over Michael’s face before a calloused hand cups Michael’s cheek and Geoff seals their lips in a kiss. Michael’s knees crumple and Geoff catches him easily, holding him up as they kiss. The crowd cheers, and Michael manages to stand on his own two feet as they turn to smile at the crowd.

 

~*~

 

Michael and Geoff retire to their rooms, holding each other close that night. They spend hours just staring at each other, Geoff tracing Michael’s features as he sleeps, his thumb smoothing over a freckled cheek. Michael stares at him sleepily, kissing him softly when Geoff’s eyes close. Michael is infinitely happy to lay with Geoff like this, to feel the metal of the ring around his left finger and know that they’re married, that with the passing of time, Geoff will be by his side for as long as he stands. Michael looks forward to his coronation in a few years time, but for now he enjoys his youth and the time he’s able to spend with his love, watching his parents and knowing he will have a great many years with them. 

 

~*~

 

Ray is tired. He has worn the crown for many years, guided the kingdom as skillfully as he could manage, and watched the fall and rise of two neighboring kingdoms. Ray is tired, but every day that he is able to wake up next to his dragon and know that his son is close by is a blessing, and even when his hair begins to gray he doesn’t seem any less youthful than before. Ryan teases him when the hair on his temples grays first, and Ray just snorts, standing slowly from the throne. 

 

“Listen here whippersnapper, I could kick your ass.” Ray hobbles towards Ryan as he laughs, Ryan darting away from Ray, much more nimble than Ray at his age. Ryan looks just as youthful as he did when Michael was first born, and as Ray ages Ryan does not, a deep fear settling in his bones. Ray waves for his actual cane to be brought to him and he leans upon it heavily, still smiling at his husband. “Look at this, making your old king hobble around.”

 

“You're younger than I am.”

 

“And still my hips have gone before yours.” Ray teases, Ryan looking at Ray solemnly. Ray notices Ryan's mood drop immediately and he walks over to Ryan, cane tapping on the ground rhythmically with his steps. Ray cups Ryan's cheek with a hand that trembles faintly and Ryan leans into the touch, closing his eyes. “My beautiful dragon, don't fret. These old bones just can't keep up.”

 

“Your mother is still alive.” Ryan protests, clutching Ray's hand desperately. 

 

“She has even more magical blood than I, Ryan. Please, my love, do not despair. You knew that your life would surpass mine.”

 

Tears well in Ryan's eyes, and Ray wipes the hot droplets away. “You're not even 60, Ray, you've a great many more years.”

 

“If that were true, Michael’s coronation wouldn't be tomorrow.”

 

“You're going to grow old with me.” Ryan says fiercely, and Ray laughs softly. 

 

“I already am, Ryan. I already am.”

 

~*~

 

Ray is laying in bed when Michael comes in, wings held tight and newly made crown upon his head. It’s more of a circlet, but his horns are too large for a regular crown, so compromises were made. Ray smiles tiredly when Michael crawls onto the bed, kneeling in front of his mother. 

 

“You’re okay, right Mama?”

 

“Yeah, I’m okay Mikey. Just tired. This weary body wasn’t made for a full life of being king. You’ll do much better than I.” Ray struggles to sit up, and his hips really have the worst of it, but Michael helps guide him and Ray sighs in relief. “I think a little bit of rest and a lot of retirement time will do me good, yeah?”

 

Michael’s lower lip is wobbling looking at his mother, Ray’s small frame thinner than usual and his hair graying rapidly. Something has happened to Ray throughout the years, and maybe it was the stress of a dragon child or the stress of a kingdom that’s caused him to age so roughly. Ray sighs and draws his son to him, hugging him tight as Michael sniffles and struggles not to cry. “Mama-” 

 

“Hush, Michael. I’m old, and I don’t age as gracefully as you or your father. I don’t remain youthful or healthy like you.”

 

“You used to be so strong, so sure. What happened?”

 

Ray sighs softly and cups Michael’s cheek, looking at the strong man his son has become. “I became king. It took a lot out of me, but I love this kingdom, and now it is time for a fresh face to bring us to even better horizons.”

 

Michael sniffles for a while before he jumps, Ray having poked his side. “No more crying Mikey, I’m still here. I have my cane to walk, and if not I can just command your father to carry me.”

 

Michael laughs wetly, wiping at his eyes and face, and he nods. “Papa would carry you everywhere if it meant he could keep you close. Maybe we should make a wagon you can sit in and we can just pull you everywhere.”

 

“You do that and I’ll never walk anywhere again, I swear.” Michael laughs, and Ray does too, and he ignores Michael’s concern for his health, knowing he’s going to live a long time. He won’t leave his family until he absolutely must, and he doesn’t think that’s going to happen anytime soon. They sit in comfortable silence for a while, and then Ray looks at Michael in content, Michael tilting his head.

 

“Mama?”

 

“I love you, Mikey. So, so much. I went from being exiled at 18 to having the greatest child I could ever hope for and a husband I adore. I am so lucky to have been sent out there, to have met your father.”

 

“Why are you saying this all now?”

 

“Because it’s time for me to say it. It’s time you knew how grateful I am for everything that I have. I couldn’t wish for more, and may some of what you strive for be this happiness that I feel even as I grow old and weary.”

 

“I think I already am happy, happy to be here, with you, and with Geoff. For as long as I have. Like I said at the dinner years ago. It isn’t the king and his dragon any longer. We’re a family, no matter what.”

 

Ray looks at Michael, and it’s his turn to cry, Ray wiping away his own tears. “Thank you. You put an old man at ease.”

 

“You’re not even that old, Mama. I think you’re just trying to have people coddle you.” Michael is only teasing and Ray laughs, nodding his head in agreement. 

 

“Maybe I am Michael, maybe I am. Promise me you’ll do what’s right as a king, no matter what the advisors say?”

 

“I promise. I’ll live up to your legacy. Now the king is the dragon, and they always said dragonkin were good rulers, huh?”

 

“That’s what your father says. The complexes you two have.” Ray and Michael laugh together, and Ray laughs even as his eyes close, Michael shaking him lightly. 

 

“Mama, stop playing around. Mama? Mama! Papa, Papa please come in here!” Michael starts shouting, and Ryan is in the room within seconds, at Ray’s side in an instant. He touches Ray’s neck softly, and his wings dim instantly, Michael gasping in shock. “No. No! He said he would live! He promised! He promised.”

 

Michael stares at his mother and his father in shock, Geoff rushing in as other healers gather around, touching Ray and laying him back down. They begin to do something odd, and Michael cries into Geoff’s chest, unable to watch.

 

It’s agonizing, Michael seeing his father dim as his mother lays limp on the bed, but there’s a soft groan and Ray waves at the healers sluggishly. Michael sobs as Ray’s eyes open once more, and he looks at Michael. The smile on his face is heartbreaking, and Michael sobs again. 

 

“My beautiful dragons, don’t fret. I’m still here.”

 

“Don’t do that.” Michael begs, Ray sighing softly. “I thought-”

 

“It’s not my time yet. That I know.”

 

“I love you Mama, I love you so much.”

 

“And I you, Michael.” Ryan holds Ray’s hand, Ray smiling at his husband as he rests. 

 

The era of the king and his dragon is swept away with the tide of change and a dragonkin ruler after a hundred years of desertion. The kingdom flourishes under Michael’s careful yet firm hand, and Ray spends his days being pulled around in a cart filled with pillows by his husband. Geoff advises armies all over the land, the bond between Geoff and Michael grow stronger with each passing day. Their love helps get them through Ray’s death at the age of 82, and Ryan’s not a month later, despondent without his mate. 

 

Michael looks to the future, telling his father and mother about the kingdom and the old rose bush that flourishes in their honor. He is the King, and he is the Dragon, taking on the crown of his mother and the experience of his father. He is the King and his Dragon. 


End file.
